Broken Dreams
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: 'Just Friends? Not for Long' told in Drew McIntyre's point of view. It speaks of his personal struggles, his conflicts with the other Superstars, and his growing lustful infatuation with Katharyn, which eventually leads to the takeover of his insanity...
1. Chapter 1

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Frustrations**

* * *

***Author's Note: I came up a brilliant idea and decided to write a perspective of the character Drew McIntyre from my 'Just Friends? Not for Long' story, so this isn't exactly a new story, but rather a combination of rewriting the scenes involving Drew and Katharyn/John, as well as some of his internal thoughts and some parts of his personal life, mostly his frustration with former fiancée Tiffany. I just thought it would be interesting if I rewrote a story in the antagonist's point of view. I believe it's going to be a few chapters or so, because there's a lot of stuff I'd like to write about Drew's personal life, his rivalry with John Morrison and the other Superstars off-screen, as well as his craving infatuation with Katharyn.***

***Every single chapter or sub-chapter will be in Drew's point of view, by the way.***

* * *

April 20th, 2010: Long Island, New York

"Drew, why can't you just put aside your frustrations over losing the Intercontinental title to Kofi and get it over with? It's not like you'll never have a shot at it again!"

I don't care, Tiffany. I had just lost my prestigious title to that stupid asshole Kofi Kingston all because the fucked up creative writers wanted a new champion to represent Smackdown. Haven't I been a dominant champion already? Kofi Kingston is nothing but pathetic. All he does for his finisher is a crappy jump kick. It's not even that devastating. My _Future Shock DDT_ can at least inflict some pain onto my opponent. Kingston doesn't deserve that Intercontinental Title. He didn't deserve to 'win' against me. I only obliged to let him lose to me because Teddy Long threatened to suspend me if I botched again, like how I nearly broke Hardy's jaw during that house show in Minneapolis.

But who cares about Hardy. He's a washed-up old has-been. He deserved that facebreaker because he ratted on our feud on his _stupid_ Youtube channel. What an attention whore. He uses that video camera of his just so he can make himself even more 'famous' than he already is. I bet one day he'll reveal all the secrets of how the WWE is staged, and finally Vince recover from his brain seizures and fire that North Carolina redneck.

However, Hardy is currently the least of my concerns now. I was outraged at the fact that I was _forced_ to drop my Intercontinental title to some black guy who thinks he's a cannon or something. What kind of wrestler goes 'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' anyway? That PG shit is for little kids. WWE is for little kids.

But I want to be the one to change it the way it used to be.

Before stupid, childish Kofi Kingston skipped around, clapping his hands, going 'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' for absolutely no reason. How pointless. How pathetic. How immature.

Back to reality. The first thing my future wife, Tiffany, does, instead of telling me I was great out there, goes on to berate me for whining about losing my title. I have every right to complain, Tiffany. The Intercontinental Title is mine. To add to my collection once I beat all the other reigning champions for their belts. And then I'll become the only man in the WWE to win every single prestigious title known to the WWE all at the same time.

"You don't understand, Tiffany," I sneered, standing up and looming over her diminutive 5'5'' frame, "I am the future of this company. When I wear that title belt around my waist, it shows my dominance. It shows the world that I deserved that belt more than anyone on Smackdown, including Kofi."

"Well there's nothing wrong with Kofi having a chance to hold that belt and have his time to shine too!" argued Tiffany, "you're not the only person who's allowed to hold that title belt, you know!"

"I never said I was the only one allowed to hold the Intercontinental title, you stupid bitch," I spat, "I only said I am the future of this company, whether anybody likes it or not!"

"Look Drew, I don't see why you have a problem with Kofi…"

"Tiffany, _have you seen the way he makes his entrance?" _I ranted, "he skips out from behind the Titantron and claps his hands while he goes 'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!', and all the idiots think that's cool. I don't. I think he's nothing but a little child. Only _men_ can hold the Intercontinental Championship, not _children_."

"You're just upset because you lost that _stupid_ belt, Drew," snapped Tiffany, not showing any sympathy for her soon-to-be husband, "I told you, GET. OVER. IT. It's just a belt. It doesn't show that you're the most powerful man in the WWE. In fact, you're NOT. Mr. McMahon has more power than even the WWE Champion. You know why? Because he can strip the champion of his title, just like how he can fire you over your childish, immature, rants about the other Superstars!"

What a bitch. That was like a slap to the face. How am I going to marry this whore if she's not going to agree with every word I say?

My face screwed in anger. I began walking closer and closer towards Tiffany, cornering her in the locker room. Her defiant expression soon turned to fright, much to my amusement. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and roughly pulled her in till I was glaring at her menacingly.

"You dare to say that to me, Tiffany?" I sneered quietly, "you dare say that to me, your fiancé? Your future husband? The man that you will be marrying this summer?"

Tiffany grew pale, but not like I cared anyway.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Tiffany," I whispered, not taking my glare off of her, "unless you want this wedding to be off, then don't argue with me. Got it?"

Tiffany nodded, not saying a word.

"Good," I said, smirking, letting go of her crumpled blouse and entering the showers to wash myself off of Kingston's disgusting germs from his, what I believe are, disgusting, unclean boots. Nobody's boots should touch me, who knows how dirty the concrete floor of the arena is.

God, I can't stand that whore. She's got a loud mouth, not what I thought she had when I first asked her to marry me. I wondered if I was drunk or high when I proposed to her and made her my future wife. She's such a nagger. If I win a match, she'll berate me for acting 'arrogant' and 'self-conceited'. If I lost a match, she'd berate me for 'showing no sportsmanship', whining 'like a little child', and nagging me to 'accept the facts and move on'. And whenever she does that, the only thing that goes through my head is, "Shut the fuck up, woman, I don't need to listen to you."

I'm sick of Tiffany. She is nothing like the woman of my dreams – beautiful, sexy, and willing to do whatever I tell her. I especially longed for a gorgeous European beauty, because European girls give the best sex in the world. They are also specialists at giving blowjobs. Tiffany was always disgusted at the idea of putting her mouth over my cock, which, in turn, made me disgusted that she didn't want to pleasure me in bed. In fact, she always objected whenever I tried to get her to sleep with me at least once. Not once have we made love to each other during the duration of our relationship. She claimed she wasn't 'ready'.

I don't know whether the annoying entrance music that plays when you come out has corrupted your brain or something, Tiffany, but I don't see how anyone cannot be ready to sleep with a strong, handsome, hunky Scotsman like me. We Scotsman are naturally the sexiest male race in the world. I guess the reason why Tiffany wasn't 'ready' to sleep with me was because she's an American, not a gorgeous, sultry European girl.

I've been getting really bored of Tiffany lately, so I sneak out when she's asleep and look for some other exotic women to hang out with at strip clubs or bars. So far, none of them have fit the description of my perfect woman yet, but I know one day I'll find that perfect woman. I won't need Tiffany as my plaything anymore once I find her.


	2. Chapter 2

****Broken Dreams**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Woman of My Dreams**

* * *

***Author's Note: I'm sorry if the chapters are so short, but I guess that's how it's going to be from now on. Anyway here's when Drew first finds out about Katharyn, and of course if you've read 'Just Friends? Not for Long' (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BY THE WAY), you'll know what happens next.***

_Thank you SandraSmit19 for your review :)

* * *

_

April 26th, 2010: Richmond, Virginia

Tonight was the annual WWE Draft extension, meaning I had been forced to fly all the way from Minneapolis with only three days of rest and attend the live RAW tapings. And to make me feel better, I realized that tomorrow, the Smackdown crew is going down to Pennsylvania for tapings, meaning I have no rest in between whatsoever. Damn Teddy Long and whoever decided to make the Smackdown tapings in Pennsylvania instead of here in Virginia to all hell. I am a hardworking WWE Superstar and I deserve my peaceful rest. Yet today, I am forced to cancel my plans to visit the club and try and find some female company in favor of a draft that I'm not even affected by. They say that the WWE Draft is picked at random, but I know perfectly well that CM Punk and Charlie Haas are going to RAW tonight.

I'm set to compete in a match against RAW's Evan Bourne tonight. Good. Another little kid to face the wrath of my Future Shock DDT. That will give him the message that I'm a deserving champion and am not to be messed with. According to the pathetic GM Teddy Long, after I triumph against Evan Bourne, I'll 'give Smackdown a pick to see which RAW Superstar will be drafted to our band'. Yet whoever that Superstar is will realize that I am a dominating force on Smackdown and he will eventually get at a taste of my deadly finisher.

Because my match wasn't scheduled to take place till later in the 3 hour show, I stayed in my private locker room, specially requested of course, and watched the first parts of it as I got dressed in my signature Scotsman ring attire. Clearly I had the most distinguishing symbol – the Scottish flag, to show off my grand, native roots.

"Here is your winner…BETH PHOENIX!"

The Divas match had just ended. Smackdown's Beth Phoenix had just defeated RAW's Maryse to obtain the pick for our brand. Whatever. I don't care about the Divas. They can't wrestle for shit. Beth Phoenix thinks she's a man, raising her too-big biceps in the air like she's some bodybuilder woman or something. I don't see what's so special about her. She's just some big, muscular woman who entered the Royal Rumble this year and eliminated The Great Khali by making out with him. How pathetic. Glad she got owned by CM Punk not long afterwards. Women don't even deserve to be in the Royal Rumble in the first place. Who cares if Beth Phoenix became the second woman to enter the Royal Rumble anyway? She didn't even do anything. That shows how useless the Divas are in this company.

I watched as the roulette spun over the pictures of the different RAW Divas.

"Oh, I hope it's not Kelly Kelly…" commented Jerry Lawler.

For once I agree with you, Lawler. Kelly Kelly is nothing but a clone of my dreaded fiancée Tiffany.

_Gimme a helllllll yeeaaaahhhhhhh_

I don't recognize that theme music. I never cared about the Divas matches, so I didn't really know who the Divas were on RAW.

A slightly muscular yet curvy 5'6'' figure emerged from backstage, her highlighted golden brown hair in soft waves cascading down to her fully voluptuous chest. She wore a strapless, silver cocktail dress that hugged her waist, showing off her perfect, curvaceous, hourglass figure. A pair of sparkling bright blue-green eyes and an attractive smile on her face radiated her flawless complexion underneath the spotlights.

Woah. Hello, gorgeous. Where did you come from? Now who is this heavenly, beautiful creature I see on that TV screen before my very eyes?

Above the beautiful Diva, the Titantron screen read, "KATONA _has been drafted to Friday Night Smackdown_."

Katona.

What a gorgeous young lady.

I needed to know more about her.

I quickly pulled up my laptop and did a search on her on the WWE website in the Divas section. It didn't take long for me to discover several galleries of her featuring photo shoots and in-ring shots. Wow, that is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. Those enchanting blue-green eyes shimmered in every single picture of her I found in the gallery that contained in-ring shots of her. I then turned to the different photo albums that contained pictures of her photo shoots.

_Damn._

I think I just wet my pants right there.

God, look at that heavenly body of hers in that red bikini. She had the fullest, the roundest, the most perfect breasts I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't say anything different about that ass either. Those perfect breasts and sexy ass were shown off so perfectly in that wet swimsuit she wore in that picture. To top it all off, she had a gorgeous face and long, luscious, golden brown, angel-like hair that cascaded down her slender back. However, there was something about her eyes that I noticed. On TV, they were a bright blue-green. In that in-ring shot of her applying an elevated Boston crab to her opponent, they were jade green. In that sexy summer bikini photo shoot, they varied from ocean blue to light green to sky blue and lilac to a sparkling, crystal blue, the most gorgeous shade of blue. Amazing. I had never seen anything like it before.

After drooling over the numerous pictures of the Katona beauty, I did a Google search on her to find out the stats.

While her in-ring name was Katona, her real name was Katharyn Danielle Perry Lincoln.

What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

She was from Surrey, _England_.

That just hit the spot. A European girl. Even better – a British beauty. I've always had a thing for beautiful British girls because while I was training in Europe; I found the British females to be the most attractive of all the European women. Hmm...I wonder what she's like in bed.

She was only twenty years old.

Good. She's not too old for me, nor was she too young for me. In fact, she was just right.

I checked the rest of her biography on Wikipedia and I was amazed. Katona was only twenty years old and already she had made an impact in the WWE in her teens. After training in FCW for less than a year, she was called up to the main roster on RAW when she was only eighteen years old. Not long after, she won her first championship – the Divas Championship, from then reigning champion Maryse. She held the championship for four months. Not bad for a rookie Diva. Her title defense match against Mickie James was one of the most acclaimed Divas matches of 2008. In early 2009, she defeated Beth Phoenix to capture her first WWE Women's Championship title and held it for six months. She also won the Divas Championship for the second time at last year's Breaking Point pay-per-view, but lost it five months after.

I also watched some videos of her matches on Youtube, and boy is she one heck of a wrestler. I have not seen any female wrestlers pull off a Standing Shiranui as well as she does, nor have I seen a female wrestler since Lita perform such daring, risky moves like a Tornado DDT, multiple variations of the headscissors takedown/hurricanrana, springboard and acrobatic top rope moves. She even pulled off that spectacular superkick extremely well. I also noticed that the commentators frequently referred to her as 'the most beautiful Diva on RAW'.

I definitely agree with you on that one, Michael Cole.

This girl is the woman of my dreams. Not only is she the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world, but she is also an extremely talented wrestler. To add as a bonus, she's young and British. She would look so good in my arms right now. She'd make the most suitable girlfriend, fiancee, and someday (hopefully) my wife, and the mother of my children.

She's perfect. She's the woman of my dreams.

I had to have her.

Screw Taryn Terrell; I want Katharyn Lincoln. 


	3. Chapter 3

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 3: Competition**

* * *

***Author's Note: Haven't been too motivated to write that much, really; haven't been getting enough reviews, especially for my Edge one-shot, which I published like, a week ago, but I haven't gotten any feedback for that one-shot yet… Anyway I really don't want to sound like Drew's repeating himself in every single chapter so I'm sorry if my writing kinda sucks for this story...***

_Thank you to SandraSmit19 for your review :)_

_

* * *

_

April 27th, 2010: Hershey, Pennsylvania

I swear, I could hardly sleep due to the fact that we arrived at, like, three in the morning in Pennsylvania. The Smackdown people had to leave for the airport in Virginia immediately after last night's RAW Draft Extension, which I personally found extremely unfair. Why not just have the goddamn Smackdown tapings in Virginia itself instead of stupid Pennsylvania, where there's nothing to do?

I was so exhausted, by the time I woke up for breakfast, Tiffany was already gone. Oh well, not like I really cared anyway. She's probably chit-chatting with her girly Diva friends who only care about clothes, shoes, and make-up. That leaves the room all to myself for the time being. Doesn't matter anyway, I had more important things to think about.

Like Katharyn Lincoln.

She was beautiful. She was talented. She's currently the best female wrestler in the WWE, mostly in my opinion, of course, because she's perfect.

Ever since I first saw that gorgeous angel on television last night, she's the only thing that has been on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't take the picture of her pretty face and her smoking hot body out of my mind. All of a sudden, after finding out more about Katharyn, I wanted nothing more than for her to be mine. She's got everything I look for in a woman. She was a British beauty, the most exquisite European breed of them all. She must be royalty or something, because she was just drop-dead-gorgeous.

She would definitely make a better future wife than that useless, loudmouth Tiffany.

I needed to talk to her. I needed to get to know her. Immediately after washing up and getting changed, I headed down to the hotel restaurant, hoping to find her there and take a look at what she looked like in person.

I walked into the restaurant and my eyes immediately darted around in search of the British beauty. It didn't take long for me to find her standing by the omelette station, watching the chef cook up her eggs.

Wow. She was definitely a billion times more stunning in person. I was put in a trance by the outline of her perfect curves as she stood by the counter. Her luscious, long, wavy golden brown hair cascaded down her slender back and she had the perfect body. Was it humanly possible for a woman to be this attractive?

I was about to get up from my seat next to the window and go talk to her, when John Hennigan, better known as John Morrison, the self-professed 'Friday Night Delight', walks up to her and catches her attention. I frowned. Hennigan was a joke – he thinks he's the coolest guy in the world, walking around with his 'slick' sunglasses and 'rock star' hair. He thinks he's awesome with that parkour bullshit he brags about doing every single goddamn day.

But I think he looks ridiculous trying to be a ninja.

I noticed that Katharyn's emotionless expression changed into a cheerful smile and her eyes lit up when Hennigan approached her. Pfft, she only does that because of his looks. In my opinion, John Hennigan was nothing but a show-off and a pretty-boy. Except the women nowadays are stupid enough to fall for the John Hennigan types. I know deep down inside that Katharyn wasn't like all the other airheaded bitches in the world.

I continued to watch Hennigan making conversation with Katharyn, and I just wanted to puke. The asshole was basically flirting with her right before my very eyes. My nostrils flared as I watched Hennigan introduce himself; he clasped his hand around Katharyn's wrist and moved it so that it was meeting her palm. He said something inaudible to her and then ducked his head to not only nuzzle with his nose, but kiss the back of her hand as well. I watched her giggle and he smiled at her. My face screwed in anger. The man-whore was charming the girl that I want right in front of every single freaking person in the room. Of all the women in the world, why did Hennigan have to choose the one that I wanted so badly right now?

Hennigan then said something else to Katharyn that seemed to make her rosy cheeks blush beautifully. I was on the verge of snapping when he kissed the back of her hand again. Again, hitting on the woman who deserves to be mine, John Hennigan. I already despised Hennigan for being cocky and full of himself; the fact that he was hitting on the most beautiful woman in the world, whom I wanted so badly, right before my very eyes only increased my growing hate for him.

I continued to watch the two of them talking while they walked over to the drinks station. I saw Katharyn reaching over to where the empty glasses were to retrieve them, but Hennigan's hand reached out to stop her and stroked the back of her hand again with his fingers. It was quite obvious that Hennigan had a thing for her, and it seemed like she wasn't turning down his gestures either.

I swear, I wanted to rip his insides and stuff them down his throat. No one deserves Katharyn but me. Drew McIntyre. The Chosen One. The Greatest Wrestler of All-Time. The one destined to be the future of the WWE. Not John Hennigan/Morrison, the self-professed ladies' man who thinks he can get what he wants because of his resemblance to Jim Morrison. Realizing that I had competition, I quickly finished my coffee and headed back up to my hotel room, muttering swear words under my breath.

I wanted to talk to Katharyn without that ratted John Hennigan around. I knew he was going to make sure I didn't talk to her, because, well, I hate to admit it, but I'm not exactly the most popular person in the locker room, neither was I well-liked by my colleagues either. If I could befriend Katharyn first before the others do, I'll not only have a beautiful Diva's attention, but I'll also eventually make her my girlfriend. That's it. I'll try and get to Katharyn first before anybody else does, but knowing the other Superstars and Divas, they're going to tell her all about why they don't like Drew McIntyre and call me names like 'asshole' and 'Scottish bastard', and then she'll end up not liking me in the end, just like everybody else.

I just needed to find the right occasion to introduce myself to her. Maybe tonight, at the Smackdown tapings in the arena. I sure hope my character gets put in a storyline with hers…

* * *

April 27th, 2010: Smackdown tapings in Hershey, Pennsylvania

Much to my dismay, I hadn't been paired up with Katharyn's character, Katona, in a storyline. Instead, Jack Swagger, the All-American Birdbrain with the speech impediment gets to be her abusive, on-screen boyfriend, and then somebody else eventually becomes her knight in shining armor to save her from him. How corny. It sounds like a kiddy fairytale storyline, although I wish I were the prince charming who saves her from the hairless yellow gorilla. I don't know which Superstar plays the part of her hero, but I know it's not me. I also hope it's not John Morrison either. John Hennigan's already flirting with Katharyn Lincoln.

I slammed the papers in frustration when I found out I was just going to face some random mid-carders like Hardy, Christian, and MVP for the next couple of weeks. I couldn't believe I, the former Intercontinental Champion, had been demoted to mid-carder status. I deserved to be dominantly squashing other Superstars who got in my championship's way, like the few months after I defeated Morrison for the Intercontinental title last December. Ever since the fucked up creative company decided to take my title away from me and give it to some black guy who's not even from Jamaica, my career's been buried by the likes of Mysterio, Undertaker, and Edge, guys who've been here for way too long. They're too old to dazzle the crowd. Undertaker was so 1994.

The WWE deserves a newer, younger, more talented Superstar to represent the company: me. Drew McIntyre. The future of professional wrestling.

"Drew, will you stop talking to yourself?" said Tiffany, snapping me out of my thoughts. I whipped around to see Tiffany, who was sitting on the couch in our private locker room and looking at me strangely.

"I wasn't talking to myself, my fiancée," I snapped, turning back to comb my hair into its signature ponytail.

"Really? Then how did I hear you saying that you deserve to be the future of professional wrestling?" said Tiffany suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how you heard that, Tiffany, but you know everything that I've said is true," I replied back, "no one cares about people like Rey Mysterio, who was considered cool back in 2002. This is the new decade, and a new decade means a new decade of Smackdown. Edge and The Undertaker are just too old to represent the lively spirit of our company. Someone newer, someone younger, someone more handsome should be representing Friday nights, like me."

"You talk about yourself way too much, Drew," said Tiffany, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "why can't we just talk about something else other than how great you are?"

"Like what?"

"Like what our storylines are and about the newest people who got drafted to Smackdown," said Tiffany, "do you know anyone in particular who got moved to our brand?"

Of course I do. It's Katharyn Lincoln, the sex goddess who's hotter than you, Tiffany.

"Not really," I lied.

"Really?" she said, sounding surprised, "I heard Ted DiBiase, Chris Masters, and MVP are some of the Superstars that came here."

I don't give a fuck about those people, so shut the fuck up, woman.

"And there are two new Divas on our Smackdown roster, Gail Kim and Katona, who's also known as Katharyn Lincoln outside the ring," continued Tiffany, "I talked to her yesterday after she was announced as the first Diva to be drafted. She's such a sweet person, and not only that, she's also really, really pretty. Have you met her yet, Drew?"

I haven't, but I would like to, I thought silently to myself.

Tiffany noticed that I didn't respond and she sighed. I saw her reflection from the mirror get up from the couch and exit the room. "I'm going to go see the girls," she informed me before leaving for the Divas locker room.

Good, now she's gone. Finally, peace and quiet.

On second thought, now that Tiffany's gone, now's my chance to go and take a look at Katharyn in person, wherever she was. I exited the locker room and made my way towards the Divas locker room, hoping to take a glance at her. On my way to the Divas locker room, however, I spotted Katharyn at the catering section chatting with Beth Phoenix.

Oh my God, I don't think I can get over how gorgeous Katharyn was. I examined her lovely ring attire – knee-length black and gold capris that were cut off at the sides, and her top consisted of a gold bikini top worn on top of a black push-up bra, emphasizing her deliciously tempting cleavage. Her hair was let down with loose curls at the ends of her long golden brown locks. Aside from her elbow and kneepads, she also had arm sleeves that matched the color of her attire, as well as boots of the same color combination. Katharyn's ring attire beat Kelly Kelly's slutty little underwear any day.

I slowly walked past Beth and Katharyn, not taking my eyes off of the latter, smirking to myself. To be frank, I wouldn't mind having her as a tag team partner in mixed tag team matches. She'd look like my trophy in that gold and black wrestling attire.

After waiting till it was time, I waited at gorilla position to standby for my match against newly-drafted Superstar MVP. Good. Another pathetic American wrestler to annihilate with my skilled, experienced European wrestling techniques. I thought MVP's character was just plain stupid; he thought he was some famous basketball player or something, pretending to shoot a basketball when he makes his entrance. Not to mention his annoying entrance music. I was outraged to find out that I was going to be losing to this guy. C'mon, you brainless creative writers, first you make me lose my title to Kofi Kingston, and now you're making me job to useless mid-carders like MVP?

I watched the monitor that displayed what was currently going on in the ring. Much to my delight, Katharyn was there, and boy did she look sexy. Gold was definitely her color, I thought to myself, as I checked her out in that strapless gold sequined mini-dress, she makes the Oscar award look like a cheap plastic replica made in China. I couldn't believe she was playing Jack Swagger's on-screen girlfriend, not mine. A sexy, hot chick like her didn't deserve to be paired up with a hideous, white gorilla like Swagger. She should be with me. I'm a much better wrestler than 'The All-American Chimp', and hell am I much better looking than the birdbrain with the speech impediment.

"Sweetie, do you mind helping me get that belt off of my waist so I can hold it high and tell everyone in the world how much I love my title? And once you're done with that, head back to my locker room and get my dinner fixed," I heard Swagger say bluntly. I saw Katharyn's expression turn to shock and the audience began booing Swagger. She roughly undid the title belt from his waist and shoved it into his face, then stormed out of the ring and walked up the ramp.

At the same time Katharyn disappeared from the screen, the curtain leading to the Titantron stage opened and in came Katharyn, a billion times more beautiful than when I saw her on screen. I turned to look at her as she came walking towards my direction and I couldn't help but smile upon admiring her beauty. I caught the intoxicating scent of roses as she walked past me. God, she smelled like heaven. I still couldn't take my eyes off of her when she continued walking down the hallway behind me, greeting fellow Superstars and crew members she walked past in a soft, sweet British accent that turned me on so much.

_She's perfect in every single way. Goddess-like gorgeous, amazingly talented, not to mention that incredibly sexy British accent, _I thought to myself before a techie informed me that I was up in five, _if I wasn't going to be paired up with her in the storyline, then looks like I'm going to have to get to her the harder way, even if it meant having to get past John Hennigan and all the other assholes who think I'm trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 4: In My Way**

* * *

***Author's Note: What do you guys think of me writing in the antagonist's point of view so far? I hope it doesn't seem to repetitive of some of the chapters in 'Just Friends? Not for Long'. And I would love it of some of you guys left some reviews, because they are very motivating. Also, feel free to send me a private message if you don't really like other people reading your comments, or if you'd like to request any one-shots.***

_Thank you to SandraSmit19 for your review!

* * *

_

May 1st, 2010: North Charleston, South Carolina

Teddy was in such a horrible mood this morning; it really got on my nerves. He yells at everybody for doing nothing and then starts nagging me for not waking up Kofi, the man who 'defeated' me for my Intercontinental Championship, on the plane and nearly leaving him behind. Why should I wake that asshole up anyway? It's not like he did anything for me. All he did was take my gold away from me. I think he should've been left behind on the plane, in my opinion, because that asshole, Kofi Kingston, not only took my Intercontinental title, but also demoted me to mid-card status, and instead of dominating other pathetic Superstars with my Future Shock DDT, I have to job to losers like Hardy and look weak next to The Undertaker. And it was all thanks to Kofi Kingston and fucked-up Teddy Long.

When we arrived at the hotel, I was annoyed when Teddy announced that there weren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own, so he started assigning roommates. I hope I didn't have to share with anybody. Tiffany already made it clear she didn't want to room with me until I started talking less about myself. This time, she was assigned to room with Layla.

"Okay, so we'll have Gail and Beth; Layla and Tiffany; Michelle and Serena…hey wait a minute, looks like we have an odd number of girls here," said Teddy, sorting out the Divas' roommates. Natalya had previously mentioned she was rooming with her fellow Hart Dynasty teammates, David and Tyson. That left my lovely Katharyn without someone to room with…

"What about me, Teddy?" I heard Katharyn ask in that beautiful British accent of hers, sounding worried.

_You can room with me, love, and we can have a great time together in my bed, _I thought. Just as I was about to ask her though…

"She can stay with me, Teddy," John Hennigan offers.

I was stunned, and apparently, so was everyone else. Everyone turned to stare at John, while all the Divas were gaping at Katharyn. Katharyn, on the other hand, looked surprised, and Hennigan was giving her this assuring look that made me grit my teeth.

_Teddy, tell him that she can't room with him, she's not supposed to room with fatheaded Superstars like him, _I silently prayed to myself. Over my dead body will I bear with the fact that she's sleeping in the same room, or worse, possibly the same bed, as the man I despise the most out of all the Smackdown Superstars.

"Thanks playa," I heard Teddy Long reply to John's statement, "the rest of ya pick a buddy or two and go check in with the reception."

I couldn't believe it. He just let the jackass sleep in the same bed as my darling Katharyn. I wanted to puke upon the thought of John Hennigan holding the woman that I wanted so badly in bed as she slept. As a matter of fact, I wanted nothing more than to hurt Hennigan in the most painful possible method. He was deteriorating my chances of making Katharyn mine. The more he courted her, the smaller my chances were going to be, and if I didn't do anything about it soon, she would end up being his and not mine.

I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let John outshine me. I needed to beat him to get Katharyn, just like how I defeated him at TLC to win my Intercontinental Championship.

Tiffany had gone out with the girls for their little 'girls' night out' thing, so I was all alone at the hotel that night. My mind was still on Katharyn. I was outraged that she was going to be sleeping in the same bed as John Hennigan, the Smackdown Superstar whom I hated the most. Whenever I passed Hennigan and Katharyn walking down the backstage arena corridors or saw them sitting together during flights, my fist would clench up and I would have this sudden urge to kill him on the spot. I hated the fact that Hennigan was going to once again take everything away from me. During our onscreen feud, he was the one always hogging the spotlight from me, despite the fact that I was the one who defeated him single-handedly for the Intercontinental Championship at TLC.

I decided to take a trip down to the entertainment room of the hotel, hoping to find something to occupy myself for the time being. As I walked deeper into the corridor that led to the games room, I heard familiar voices of my fellow WWE Superstars coming from the far end of the corridor, which was where the pool table was located.

_Fuck; the one place I wanted all for myself tonight, and my stupid, immature work colleagues are in there, hogging the foosball all to themselves,_ I thought to myself, frustrated. I let out a sigh and slowly walked towards the room where the foosball table was located. The voices were getting louder and clearer, and I could overhear what they were saying…

"Just like how boys need their time with their homies too." I recognized the American southern accent of Matt Hardy, the man who wasted his time preaching about his life and whines about me on his Twitter and Youtube channel. What a douche; nobody cares if Hardy doesn't like me or not, I feel the exact same way about him too.

"But our little Johnny here is worried about his girlfriend." That sounded like R-Truth, the black guy with the most annoying entrance theme in the history of the WWE.

"Truth, she's not my girlfriend." That voice belonged to the Superstar whom I resented the most on Smackdown: John Hennigan, the self-absorbed, conceited, fucked up man-whore who not only thinks he's the coolest bastard in the world, but is also ruining my chances of ever getting together with the love of my life, Katharyn Lincoln.

"Yet," I heard Hardy add to Hennigan's statement. This only made me even more furious with Hennigan. What did he mean 'yet'? It sounded as though Hennigan was plotting to get Katharyn to be all his. Well you know what, Hennigan? I'm not going to let that happen, over my dead body will I let my beautiful Katharyn fall into your slimy little hands.

"Haven't we already gone over this?" Once again this was the voice of Hennigan.

"Dude, it's pretty obvious that you want to be more than just friends with her," Hardy replied.

Just like all the other women he's fucked before.

"C'mon, I've seen the way you look at her. I saw the look on your face on the day you first met her. You like her. Seriously, don't deny it."

"I know, I know," said Hennigan casually.

I knew it. I knew that bastard was up to no good. I knew he was after the woman of my dreams. I began walking faster towards the games room, because I had the sudden urge to lash out at Hennigan and beat the holy hell out of him for saying the things I'd just overheard before.

"John, all the other guys are wondering how you got close to her this fast," I heard Truth telling Hennigan. I happen to be one of those guys, by the way. "You know she's the most wanted Diva on Smackdown." I can completely see why she's the most wanted Diva on Smackdown, or maybe the most wanted Diva in the entire WWE.

"I'm perfectly aware of that," said Hennigan.

I stepped into the room and said angrily and loudly so that I attracted their attention, clenching my fists in anger, "Well, look who we've got here."

Hardy was looking at me as though I were some disgusting fungus on the bottom of his shoe. "What do you want, Drew?" he demanded, walking up to me.

"This has nothing to do with you, Hardy," I spat, shoving him out of my way and making a beeline for Hennigan, who, like Hardy and Truth, were also glaring at me. Stupid Matt Hardy, thinking every single thing is about him. I couldn't help but smirk to myself when I saw from the corner of my eye, Truth restraining Hardy from jumping me. Ha.

I stood nose-to-nose to Hennigan, glaring at him as nastily as I could, towering over him by three inches.

"May I help you, your Highness?" said Hennigan, clearly putting emphasis on the words 'your Highness'. He'll be calling me that for real once I become the face of this company and the greatest wrestler in the history of the WWE.

"I heard about your little thing with Katharyn," I replied. I wanted to know if he really was hitting on my girl. "Is it true that you two are tight?"

"We're friends," answered Hennigan.

Says the douchebag who clearly wants to fuck my Katharyn.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "you wish you were more than 'friends' with her."

"How many times do I have to be bugged about this?" said Hennigan, who sounded annoyed. Hmmm, looks like I'm not the only one who suspects him of getting flirty with Katharyn.

"I'm warning you, John," I threatened, "you keep away from that girl or you'll die a painful death." Because I, and only I, am allowed to have Katharyn.

"You got a problem with me and Katharyn being friends?" Hennigan demanded angrily. Oh, so now he thinks he's 'friends' with Katharyn?

"The only person who's allowed to have that young lady is me," I stated, "and I'll get rid of anyone who gets in my way."

"Does the name 'Tiffany' sound familiar to you, by any chance, Drew?" I heard Matt Hardy speak up from behind me.

Oh God, Hardy, don't you ever bring up that dreaded name. You don't know what it's like living with a black hole of need. Beware of girls like Tiffany, who'll do nothing but nag you and refuse to have sex with you when you need it the most.

"Like she needs to know," I sneered, "You can find Tiffanys anywhere. But there's only one Katharyn, and that one and only Katharyn shall be mine." That was true. You could find ditzy, girly, chatterbox blondes anywhere in the world. But there is only one beautiful, sultry, sexy British babe, and her name is Katharyn Lincoln.

"How would you know," snapped Hennigan. Don't think I'm stupid, Hennigan. I'm the one who took your last championship in the WWE last year at TLC.

"I'll know when she likes me and wants to be mine," I replied confidently.

"And how would you know she'd like someone like YOU?" scoffed Hennigan.

You dare insult me, Hennigan? You dare insult the blueblood Scotsman, the most regal, the toughest, and the most lion-hearted breed of mankind that ever lived?

"You'll see once I take her out for dinner and impress her with my Scottish charm," I bragged. No woman can resist neither the dashing looks or the seductive accent of the Scotsman.

"Good luck asking her out for dinner," said Hennigan sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

That was nearly enough. I shoved Hennigan roughly, and the coward doesn't even do anything. He just stands there giving me a death glare. What a joke.

"You'll wish you never crossed my path, John Morrison," I sneered, slowly making my way out of the room, "you think you're so popular with the women, calling yourself 'The Shaman of Sexy' and all these ridiculous nicknames you call yourself. You think you can have all the women you want in the world. You think Katharyn's going to fall for you like all the other pathetic women who want you. You're a joke."

I left the room to escape the foul presence of cowardly, 'gentlemanly' Superstars. John Hennigan thinks he can get everything he wants. He thinks he's going to have Katharyn to himself. I'm not going to let that happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Encounter and a Dash of Sexual Fantasies**

* * *

**Author's Note: Because I'm writing Drew's character like an obsessed stalker, there are going to be some chapters where he dreams of sexual fantasies of Katharyn in his sleep. I apologize if some of them really creepy or make you gross out…anyway I appreciate if other people left reviews for this story too; I'm also wondering if this is a little too repetitive of 'Just Friends? Not for Long', so give me your opinions, please :)**

* * *

May 9th, 2010: Perfection

_I walk into my locker room feeling elated, having just returned from a pay-per-view show, where I defeated John Morrison to claim the World Heavyweight Championship. That bastard deserved every single beating from me, and boy was I proud to boastfully rub my new title belt into his stupid little face, right in front of the cheering crowd of my home country of Scotland. I loved the sound of my Future Shock DDT sending his back crashing onto the hard, concrete floor outside the ring. _

_Suddenly, I heard the sound of the shower running from the bathroom. That was strange; there wasn't supposed to be anyone inside my locker room, especially my private bathroom. The punk who decided to hijack my luxurious private locker room will get the most painful Future Shock DDT from me when he comes out. _

_Just as I was about to barge in there and shove the douchebag's face into the wall, the sound of running water stopped, and I heard a relaxed sigh from inside the bathroom. That sigh sounded like it was coming from a female. A female, huh? I wonder who decided to surprise me. I knocked gently on the bathroom door and called the girl to come out. I heard footsteps coming from behind the door and the door handle turned, causing the door to open…_

_I let out a gasp._

_There, standing before my very eyes, was her. Her hair was wet and pushed back. Her face was dripping with water, emphasizing her goddess-like features. Her sea green eyes twinkled as she look at me with blazing lust. My eyes darted down away from her face to look at the rest of her. I felt myself getting hard when I realized she was wearing nothing but a white, fluffy towel._

"_Hello there, handsome," she greeted me seductively, in that breathtaking British accent that sent my heart racing, "fancy seeing you here so soon. Congratulations on your win."_

_It took a while before I found my voice. "Fancy seeing you here too, love," I replied, having difficulty taking my eyes off of the towel wrapped around her body. She smiled seductively and began walking towards me until I backed up onto a chair. She stood in front of me and ran her fingers through my hair, taking it out of the ponytail it was already in. Amazingly, the color of her eyes changed to a mix of green and lilac. She bent down, giving me a wonderful view of her breasts bursting out of the towel, continuing to make me want her more by caressing my abs; I was sure she could feel the vigorous thumping of my heart in my chest. Not breaking eye contact, she moved her hands down to the championship belt wrapped around my waist and undid it; surprisingly, I let her pull it away from my waist. At the same time she took the belt and put it around the back of my head, she settled herself onto my lap. Using the ends of the straps, she pulled my head towards her and roughly planted her lips on mine. I growled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. _

_She let out an adorable giggle when I tried to get her to grant me entrance. She dropped the belt and let go of the kiss, still gazing at me with lust. She stood up. My eyes followed every move of her hands; they had now moved up to where the towel was tied together at the top of her tempting breasts, pulling the white, fluffy material apart and tossing it aside. I felt myself getting even harder when my eyes met the view of whatever my dirty, horny mind had fantasized at the moment: perfection. _

_She settled back down onto my lap whilst I was put in a trance upon the sight of perfection before my very eyes. She moved her head to the side of my neck, making me feel so hard by kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling on my neck. At the same time, she moved one of her hands down to my already hard length, and cupped it through the damned material of my wrestling trunks, teasing it with her soft, gentle fingers. Oh God, I was on the verge of exploding my orgasms. A drop of sweat trickled down my temple because I felt so fired up. She seemed to notice this and chuckled once more, then licked the drop of sweat off of my face. _

_This was amazing. This was heaven. I was in my locker room, making out with the woman of my dreams. I couldn't wait till she made love to me. She was now starting to slide off my wrestling trunks…_

"Drew, what the fuck are you doing?" boomed the voice of Tiffany, interrupting my sweet dreams.

I shook out of it and realized that she was looking at me with a disgusted expression on her face.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked her, annoyed at the fact that she had just interrupted what was about to become the best part of my dream, the part when I penetrate the erotic perfection to her climax.

"I believe that I was the one who asked first, Drew," snapped Tiffany, "what the heck is wrong with you? I come out of the bathroom ready to get a good night's sleep and I find you moaning and gasping in the bed. I swear, you sounded like you were giving birth, or something."

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed irritably. What the _hell_ was she talking about?

"Are you asking me to have sex with you again?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow peculiarly at me.

Eugh, hell no! Over my dead body, woman. Especially after dreaming about almost making love to the sexiest and the most beautiful Diva in the WWE. And thanks to you, Tiffany, my clear view of the perfection that came falling onto my lap had been shattered.

"No, what makes you think that?" I ask her stubbornly, "are you finally asking me to have sex with you, my fiancée?"

"Of course not," replied Tiffany, "Drew, haven't we gone over this too many times, already? Ever since we got engaged, all you've been asking for is sex, sex, sex. Is that all you really want out from our future marriage?"

"Tiffany, do you believe I think you're a prostitute?" I retorted, "no. Of course not. Because if you were, you wouldn't be resisting my suggestions that I want some action in bed!"

Tiffany's eyes widened in shock. "You're disgusting, Drew!" she exclaimed. She immediately got out of the bed and went to go sleep on the couch in the other room.

I rolled my eyes once she had shut the door that led to the other part of the room and collapsed back onto the bed, trying my best to bring back the picture of perfection back into my head. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring the dream back into my mind. Ah, fuck you Tiffany, for ruining the best part of my dream. I needed to touch her. I needed to taste her. I needed perfection. I wanted perfection. I wanted Katharyn.

* * *

May 10th, 2010: First Encounter

I didn't feel like going to a stupid convention center in New York to interact with the freaks who call themselves fans and sign autographs for them, but then I was informed Katharyn would be there as well. Oh, thank you God for putting me together with the perfection I fantasized about in my dreams the night before.

All of a sudden, I wanted to sacrifice five hours of my life at that convention center.

I decided to dress up a little bit, wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans instead of a t-shirt, and I even remembered to put on a little bit more cologne. No, I'm not dressing up for the fans; I'm doing this for Katharyn, because I know that women find men who dress up a little bit very attractive. I spent so much time in the bathroom, Tiffany decided to leave for breakfast early. Oh well, not like I cared anyway. She can go ahead and hang out with her Barbie doll friends. I, on the other hand, am getting ready to spend five hours of my life with the most beautiful woman in the world. I was going to have her all to myself for five hours of my life. This was going to be amazing.

The autograph signing session didn't start till noon, but I decided to go there early at about half past ten, hoping to find Katharyn so I could get to know her personally. I eventually found the beautiful Katharyn in the catering room, fetching herself a cup of hot chocolate. From behind, I had a clear view of those dark jeans hugging that perfect ass so tightly. She also appeared to be wearing a blue baby tee that also showed off the curve of her tiny waist and perfect hips. Her angel hair was clipped up into a side ponytail.

I smiled and approached her silently, placing my hand on the small of her back, and whispered softly in her ear, "Well, look who we have here."

I felt Katharyn tense up a bit. _She must have not expected anyone to be in here,_ I thought to myself. She turned around and replied, "Um, hi Drew." Though she sounded nervous, her accent was still sweet, lovely music to my ears.

"Hot chocolate, eh?" I said, wanting to make conversation, "should have gotten myself some. The coffee here is horribly disgusting."

Katharyn nodded silently and reached over to grab a white chocolate donut sitting on the tray. Oh, that distracting ass; I needed to touch it. I moved my hand down from the small of her back to her butt and squeezed it slightly. So this is what perfection felt like. God, it felt so breathtakingly magnificent, I couldn't help but smile even more at the beautiful sight before me.

"You've been on Smackdown for some time now, love," I said to her gently, still keeping my hand on her perfect ass, "now why haven't we gotten to know each other yet?"

"Ummm…maybe because we've only passed by in the hallways?" she piped up.

Isn't she the most adorable thing ever? She looked so cute whenever she looked so unsure. I smiled at her again and pulled her in closer with my arm that was wrapped around her waist, leaning my face closer to hers, not breaking eye contact with those gleaming sea-green crystals. "You've noticed," I said softly, using my arm around her waist to pull her in closer to me so that I could have a better view of the most intriguing creature on Earth.

Katharyn tried pushing away from me; this was not at all surprising to me. After all, John Hennigan had been spending too much time with her. But I wasn't going to let that fact make me give up my pursuit.

"You know, Katharyn, love, you are a something," I complimented her gently in her ear, at the same time devouring the heavenly scent of roses from the light perfume she'd put on. I stepped back slightly, still keeping my arm around her waist, so I could examine her up and down again, allowing myself to be mesmerized by her divine exquisiteness that was beyond compare. "Have I ever told you that you are truly a goddess?" I added sweetly.

Strangely, despite my efforts of charming her, Katharyn tried to leave. I wasn't going to let her leave without asking her out for dinner tonight at The Tavern, a bar and restaurant by the Hudson River. I latched onto her arm tightly and pulled her back towards me before she could take another step.

"Where are you going, love?" I whispered to her softly, "I was about to ask you out for a lovely dinner at The Tavern tonight. Of course, you'd accept my invitation, wouldn't you, love? I would be extremely hurt if you didn't show up."

Before Katharyn could answer, the door opened, interrupting the moment where she says yes to me and becomes mine. I think the world just turned on me today; at first I have Katharyn all to myself, and now Jason Reso, also known as Christian on-screen, barges in without asking, and shoves me off of my perfection.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Reso?" I sneered, clearly annoyed that he had just ruined my seemingly perfect day. What the hell was he doing here anyway? I was supposed to be with Katharyn, and only Katharyn, to sign autographs for the freaks, I mean the fans.

"I was about to ask the same thing, McIntyre," he snapped back, "what the fuck were you trying to do to Katharyn?"

"It was none of your business, Reso," I replied, "I was simply asking that lovely young lady if she wanted to go out for dinner with me." Asshole. How could it be a crime to ask the hottest babe in the universe out for dinner?

"Like any girl wants to do that," he insulted. First Hennigan, now Jason Reso. Why won't everybody here just leave me alone?

"You're just jealous of me, Reso. You're just jealous because Katharyn wants me and not you."

"I think you're a liar," said Reso angrily. You _dare_ call _me_ a liar? "In fact, you're not just a liar. You're a conceited, stuck-up brat who thinks he's in charge of everything around here when in fact he can't always get what he wants."

Excuse me? What the _fuck _did you just call _me_?

Before I could swing a punch at Reso's large, annoying head, Katharyn stepped in between Reso and I. "Why can't you two just leave the physical part in the ring tomorrow at Smackdown tapings," she pleaded, "besides, don't you two already have a match tomorrow?"

My love is always right. But I'm sorry, Katharyn, my sweetheart, I've got to run. Away from the fat-headed Canadian who interrupted us earlier.

"We'll settle this in the ring tomorrow, Reso," I spat, turning to leave the room, "and Katharyn," I added to the stunning perfection who had stopped me from attacking Reso in this very room, quickly squeezing her sexy butt, "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

I knew perfectly well that Katharyn wasn't going to show up at The Tavern tonight. But deep down, she still wants me just as much as I want her. True, my first meeting with her didn't go as planned, but I was more determined than ever to make her mine. Even if I had to go through more than just John Hennigan and Jason Reso to get the perfection of my dreams. 


	6. Chapter 6

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unforgettable**

* * *

***Author's Note: As you can probably tell in this story, Drew has a sick, twisted mind, and is completely obsessed with Katharyn. Don't worry, guys, if you've read 'Just Friends? Not for Long', you can pretty much tell what's going to happen to Drew and Tiffany's engagement eventually…***

* * *

May 29th, 2010: Dallas, Texas

Not only was I given a day off today, but I was also strangely invited to some pool party that Jason Reso and his puny little friends were planning. Why I was invited is beyond me, although my fiancée Tiffany so happened to inform me that Teddy didn't let Reso hold his pool party unless I was invited to him. Ha, for once, Teddy Long is actually treating me the way I should be treated – with respect and honor.

"I haven't gone to the pool for ages, Drew," said Tiffany, as she searched through her suitcase to look for her swimsuit, "I've been so busy at work I've completely forgotten about even taking a break in the water." I knew Tiffany was trying to please me as usual, but today she seemed to be in an awfully good mood, so I guess I might as well play along with her.

"Yeah," I replied. I was already wearing my board shorts, waiting for her to get changed into her swimsuit. "Do you know who else is going?"

"Everyone on the Smackdown roster's going to be there," replied Tiffany, "Teddy booked the entire pool to ourselves on the condition that everybody goes there at the same time to hang out and stuff."

That meant Katharyn was going to be there. All of a sudden, I really wanted to go to the pool and began ushering Tiffany to hurry up and change.

"Wow, what's the rush?" she laughed, quickly changing into her bikini and putting on a wrap and hat before joining me at the front door. She gave me a quick peck on the lips before closing the door. Inside, I secretly wished that kiss came from Katharyn.

_Tiffany and I put our things down by a pair of lounge chairs and headed straight to the Jacuzzi nearby. I let my mind wander as I relaxed from the warm, bubbling jets of water. I imagined myself and Katharyn walking along a beach at sunset in my home country of Scotland, my arm wrapped around her small waist and her arms hugging me from the side. My imaginary self led her to a secluded part of the beach and laid her down on the sand, climbing on top of her and kissing her with all the love and passion I had for her. Katharyn did not hesitate in cupping my face and kissing me back. I growled against the fiery kiss and let my hands wander up and down her body, caressing the soft skin underneath her clothes. I stripped her of her top and did not waste any time with her jeans either, leaving her in nothing but her black lacy underwear…_

"Oh!" exclaimed Tiffany, once again snapping me out of my wild imaginations, "the girls are here."

I was about to frown and smack Tiffany in the face, but when I turned around to see which girls she was talking about, I immediately stopped breathing when I saw Katharyn entering the pool area with her best friend Natalya. The British beauty was wearing a white, off-the-shoulder mini-dress that showed off not only her well-structured shoulders, but her stunning, toned, perfectly shaped legs as well. Perched on top of her head were a pair of aviator sunglasses, and her goddess hair was left in natural beach waves. I saw her glance up from her conversation with Natalya and her smile brightened. She began waving at someone, whom I later identified, much to my dismay, as John Hennigan, who was talking with a bunch of other Superstars I didn't give a fuck about. "How do you know she's waving to you?" I heard Shelton Benjamin say sarcastically to Hennigan.

She should be waving to me, I thought to myself, continuing to observe Katharyn getting towels from the towel boy, who, like me, couldn't stop staring at her after she had turned her back. I watched Katharyn walk over to meet Natalya by two vacant lounge chairs almost directly opposite from where I was in the Jacuzzi. A waiter approached them, also with the same expression on his face as the towel boy, and took their orders for drinks.

The girls were now ready to swim.

That was when Katharyn slipped off her cover-up, revealing the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life – a killer body that was extremely toned and very curvaceous, especially at the best parts. She only wore a metallic blue bikini that not only displayed a great view of her full, round, delicious breasts, but they way those bottoms hugged onto that perfect ass snugly just turned me on so badly. My jaw dropped in surprise. "Damn," I gasped to myself, immediately put in a trance upon the sight of the perfection I had dreamed of every single night in my sleep. She looked a billion times sexier in a bikini in person. The photos of her on the website cannot compare to what I was seeing before my very eyes – a goddess in its quintessential form.

God, she was sexy as hell. The sight of Katharyn in that bikini only made me want her more than I already did. I officially wanted this woman to be my wife. Why couldn't she be my fiancée, and not Tiffany?

I need a cold shower, I thought to myself, as I got out of the Jacuzzi to take a break and get a better view of Katharyn's sexy behind. "Drew, where are you going?" asked Tiffany.

"Getting some sun," I replied as an excuse. Little did she realize how hard I was due to the unveiling of a beautiful sight previously.

I sat on one of the lounge chairs, not keeping my eyes off of Katharyn. I was entranced by the sway of those sexy hips as she and Natalya made their way towards the snack bar. I noticed as she was walking, several people turned around and gaped at her in awe. I never realized it was possible for a woman to turn this many heads. She definitely made me turn my head towards her, and now it was difficult to stop myself from drooling over perfection before my very eyes.

Just then, John Hennigan came out of the pool and made a beeline towards the snack bar, where Katharyn and Natalya were sitting on the bar stools and chatting with each other. Natalya glanced back and saw Hennigan, then turned back to Katharyn and said something to her that I couldn't hear, although I believed she was telling Katharyn that Hennigan had come over to talk to her. When Katharyn saw him, I saw the same look on her face whenever she saw Hennigan, her blue green eyes sparkling with happiness and her face glowing spectacularly. I huffed under my breath as Natalya left Katharyn and Hennigan alone and immediately he began checking Katharyn out in her bikini.

Although I was not surprised to see Hennigan drooling over Katharyn's body of a goddess, I was infuriated that he was once again doing this in front of me, hitting on the most beautiful woman in the world, whom I deserved more than anybody else, especially that son of a bitch John Hennigan. My nostrils flared when I witnessed Hennigan whispering something to Katharyn that made her rosy cheeks blush beautifully. Hell, she looked amazing like that, but I'm supposed to be the one making her like that.

I couldn't stand watching the two of them converse anymore, so I tried to distract myself by reading my local Scotland newspaper, The Scotsman, immediately darting my attention towards the sports section, hoping to find myself in there. Argh, dammit. Someday, they will recognize professional wrestling as a true sport and I'll be the most recognized wrestler from Scotland. I should be on the front cover of The Scotsman, not some stupid billionaire that nobody gives a damn about. All he does is talk for hours and hours, while I actually make myself look good by working out every single goddamn day of my life. Besides, I was considered extremely good-looking back when I was just a student in Prestwick Academy. A handsome, intelligent, and chiseled athlete like me deserves more press than a boring old man in his fifties.

"Hey Kath!" I heard Tiffany calling Katharyn from the Jacuzzi; "you wanna join us over here?"

I glanced up from my newspaper and saw Katharyn looking over at where Tiffany was in the Jacuzzi, joined by a few other Superstars and Divas.

"Sure," Katharyn replied back. She finished the last of her French fries and turned to Hennigan to say something to him. He replied to her whilst stroking her tender arm at the same time, which caused the blood in my veins to boil. I think it was just me, but it was getting hotter and hotter by the second when Katharyn turned her back towards Hennigan to make her way to the Jacuzzi and he was obviously checking her out from behind. Sure enough, I overheard Shelton Benjamin telling Hennigan, "Man, you were definitely checking her out the whole time."

So was I, from behind the scenes.

Now that Katharyn was away from Hennigan, I decided to approach her again and strike up a conversation, this time hoping I would catch her attention since I was only wearing my board shorts. I saw MVP and Ted DiBiase leaving the Jacuzzi, giving me the signal to make my way towards the Jacuzzi.

I pretended to greet Tiffany so that she wouldn't be suspicious. "Hello, my beautiful fiancée," I greeted Tiffany, who stepped out of the Jacuzzi and pecked me on the lips. Again, I wished it were Katharyn kissing me instead of my fiancée. "Ladies," I addressed towards the other Divas, particularly nodding my head towards the gorgeous Katharyn.

"Hey Drew," said all three girls nervously. No, I did not know the Asian girl's name, and I only knew Natalya's name because she came from the Hart wrestling family and she was Katharyn's best friend.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, I just remembered that I left my sunscreen somewhere in my room," said Tiffany, laying a hand on my chest before kissing me and leaving the pool area, "hey girls, why don't you keep him company for me, please?"

Oh, thank you God for finally giving me this perfect opportunity. I silently prayed.

"Sure," said the Asian chick, sounding rather nervous. What should she be worried about, having a good-looking, blue-blooded Scotsman like me in the same Jacuzzi as her. But whatever. It was only Katharyn who mattered the most to me out of all the Divas.

Thank God the blonde bitch is gone, I thought to myself, as soon as Tiffany was nowhere in sight, now all I have to do is get rid of that Asian girl and Pinky Hart, and then I'll have my beautiful British babe all to myself.

I stepped into the water and settled comfortably next to Katharyn, wrapping my arm around her slender shoulder and pulling her in closer to me. Her skin was so smooth, so fresh, so tender; her hair still soft and healthy as I ran my fingers through it. Katharyn was doing her best to ignore me, but she knew that ignoring me would only make me want her more.

"You two," I said roughly to Katharyn's friends, lowering my voice threateningly and glaring at them, "leave us. Now."

"You forgot the magic word," said Natalya.

Don't try and joke around with me, Pinky Hart.

"Leave," I repeated. Katharyn tried pulling away, but I tugged her in closer next to me. She shook her head and mouthed something to her friends.

The two Divas nodded back at Katharyn and the Asian girl said defiantly, "What makes you think you have the right to make us leave?"

Do I have to repeat myself again? I said leave, you bitches. Leave so I can have Katharyn all to myself. I stood up angrily, glaring at the two Divas for trying to defy my orders. It was difficult to control myself from beating the crap out of the two of them. Pinky and her Asian friend, realizing that they couldn't have their way, mouthed an apology to Katharyn and exited the Jacuzzi, leaving it all to Katharyn and myself.

Finally, now they're gone.

"Now we can be alone," I whispered sweetly into Katharyn's ear. She wasn't looking at me. I felt her shift uncomfortably in my embrace.

"You know, Katharyn," I said to my love, analyzing her sexy body, my focus concentrated on her breasts that were bursting out of that metallic blue bikini top she was wearing. I licked my lips salaciously, savoring the amazing sight of her tempting, delicious cleavage. "You truly are the most wanted Diva on Smackdown. Everywhere you are, you turn heads, including mine."

Once again I felt Katharyn trying to escape. Not only did I hold her tighter and closer to me, but I also moved my other free hand down to her jaw and stroked it gently.

Katharyn suddenly turned her head away from me, and I just caught the sight of her mouth moving, but no sound came out. I soon realized what she was doing. I caught the glimpse of John Hennigan looking over at where I was with Katharyn in the Jacuzzi worriedly and he began quickly hurrying over. No, I'm not going to let anyone, especially Hennigan, ruin things for me again, I thought. I frowned furiously and clenched her jaw, turning her head so that our lips were just inches apart.

"You're not having him, love," I breathed, leaning in closer, "He doesn't deserve the world's most beautiful girl. Neither does anyone, but me…" Katharyn turned her head away from me once again, shutting her eyes tightly. I tried turning her head back towards me and leaned in for the kiss of my life…

"Get the fuck off of her, McIntyre!"

I got distracted by Hennigan's yelling, and this allowed Katharyn to push me away , hop out of the Jacuzzi and into Hennigan's arms. I quickly followed her, but before I could capture her back into my arms, Hennigan left Katharyn's side and shoved me roughly.

You dare touch me, Hennigan? Haven't I told your ugly little face to never cross my path?

"Why don't you leave us alone, Hennigan. It was none of your goddamn business to interrupt us," I snarled, clenching my fists tightly.

"You touch her again and I will make sure that _Starship Pain_ really hurts you," threatened Hennigan. Pssh, like the pathetic one he does on TV actually looks devastating.

Unfortunately, before I could lay a hand on Hennigan, two of his buddies, DiBiase and the black guy with the blonde hair, held me back, restraining me from beating the crap out of Hennigan in front of everyone. I saw Hardy standing next to Hennigan, glaring at me like I was some disgusting thing underneath his shoe. It's none of your business either, Hardy, so what the hell are you looking at me like that for?

"Like that stupid move can even make me flinch, you bloody douchebag," I sneered at Hennigan, struggling to break free of DiBiase and Shelton Benjamin's hold, "let go of me, you stupid Americans."

"If you think we're stupid, why don't you go back to your own country where you belong, McIntyre," hissed Hennigan, "besides, I bet they don't even want you back in blimey Scotland anyway."

Okay now I was mad. How the hell would you know, Hennigan? The people in my hometown worship me as their hero. I'm just inches away from being the country's most recognized human being, These Americans think they can insult my home country like that? How dare Hennigan insult my fellow Scotsman? I'll make him feel what it's like to have his own countrymen insulted by someone else.

"Screw all of you stupid American freaks," I spat, shoving the two men who were restraining me aside, "and Katharyn," I added to the gorgeous beauty, "you are going to be my girl, not his. I'll make you mine no matter how much you dislike me, and you'll fall in love with me once you get rid of these fucked up crackheads."

Not being able to stand being around these fucked up Americans, I turned my heel and left, grabbing my stuff and Tiffany's bag along the way from the lounge chairs, exiting the pool area. Just then, Tiffany arrived, startled at my infuriated expression.

"Drew, what the hell…" she began.

"Let's get out of here, Tiffany," I sneered at her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the pool area.

"What the heck is going on?" she demanded, "Drew, what the fuck did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, you stupid girl." Clearly I was not in the mood to talk to her.

"Drew McIntyre, you will tell me what just happened or I will slap you," demanded Tiffany, as I dragged her back to our hotel room.

I glared at her with all the anger and frustration that had built up inside of me. I should be the one slapping her for saying that to me. How disrespectful of her to bother me while I'm not in the mood to listen to her annoying nagging.

I didn't answer her till we got into the elevator.

"Don't you dare me talk to me like that, my fiancée," I threatened her, squeezing her tiny wrist tighter. Tiffany's face scrunched up uncomfortably. "As you can see, I am not in the mood for your annoying, whiny nagging."

The elevator dinged to our floor and I only let go of Tiffany once I unlocked the door to our room. She looked shocked and confused, as though she didn't know what had just happened at the pool between John Hennigan and myself. This was the second time I had failed to charm the beautiful Katharyn, and it was all because of John Hennigan. I wanted nothing more than to rip out Hennigan's insides, and stuff them down his throat, so that he could feel the enduring pain inside of me. That pain would only heal once I get Katharyn to be all mine.

The only thing I could picture in my mind throughout the rest of the day was Katharyn's gorgeous figure. I couldn't stop getting myself lost in those visions of Katharyn in that sexy bikini she wore at the pool. She looked like an angel from heaven. All she needed to do to surpass a goddess's beauty was to take it all off, just like how I envisioned it as perfection in my dreams.

There was one more thing besides her stunning beauty that just drew me to her. I tend to flirt around with women, a lot, but Katharyn was really the only woman whom I've approached more than once. It wasn't just her heavenly good looks that made me keep coming back to her. When I sat next to her in that Jacuzzi, I could sense an aura emitting from her delicate skin that wildly screamed irresistible. It wasn't just her sparkling blue green eyes that kept changing color like Swarovski crystals, nor was it only her flawless, rosy complexion that seemed to glow brilliantly in my eyes. She was shy and delectable, yet she was just oozing with sex appeal, although she doesn't even try to be sexy. She was like a magnet pulling me in towards her, and I couldn't stop thinking about her for just one second. I never felt such an attraction towards any woman before, not even Tiffany. I never spent hours and nights of my life thinking about Tiffany over and over again, or having sexual fantasies about my real life fiancée in my dreams. I never spent hours wondering what Tiffany was like in bed.

But something about Katharyn made me want her so much; it's driving me crazy. I honestly didn't know whether it was her oozing sex appeal or simply every single goddamn thing about that woman, but I was crazy about Katharyn. She was so irresistible. She was so sexy. She was just unforgettable.


	7. Chapter 7

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 7: John Hennigan Must Die**

* * *

**Author's Note: (points to title of chapter above) NO HE MUST NOT! Haha, awkward random moment there, apologies.**

* * *

June 5th, 2010: Austin, Texas

Another house show for the Smackdown crew tonight in Austin, Texas. You know, I've been getting sick and tired of whoever schedules the house shows constantly making them happen exactly the night after Smackdown tapings. In fact, I never liked house shows in the United States. I wrestled better matches against better competitors during house shows, yet they aren't shown on television for the whole world to see. Plus, the seats are packed with all these half-brained hillbillies who do all sorts of crazy things like throwing half-full beer cans onto the floors and screaming such obscene things to the Divas like 'BRING ON THE PUPPIES!' whenever they come out. The creative team also plans the most random and perhaps the most ridiculous contests between Superstars too, like that one time when I was forced to compete in a dance contest against the Italian idiot Santino Marella, and of course the retarded Guido won. But I didn't care for stupid, pointless dance contests. I only cared for real wrestling, which was real entertainment for a professional wrestling promotion. I mean, what are we? Circus monkeys? We are goddamn professional wrestlers, you idiots. We don't dance out of random moments; we put on wrestling shows that look somewhat real to the audience when they are actually scripted.

I'd rather much prefer doing a house show in my home country of Scotland, thank you very much. At least the people there recognize me as their hometown hero and cheer me on with ovations and applause instead of booing me like they do in America, because I am portrayed as a villain onscreen. Still, a villain can't help but get cheered on by their hometown people, even if they do attack fan favorites like John Morrison, R-Truth, and Christian from behind.

Tonight, however, was something slightly different, though. Tonight I get a shot at Jack Swagger's World Heavyweight Title in a Triple Threat Match also involving John Morrison, the Superstar whom I despise the most both in and out of the ring. The good news was that Morrison was not going to win the match. The bad news was that Swagger would retain his title. Of course, I was not surprised. Titles never get changed hands at house shows. Whenever title matches are booked in house shows, it's pretty obvious that the title holder will retain his championship, so what exactly is the point of making title matches in house shows when you already know who's going to win the match?

I walked into my locker room to find Tiffany amicably chatting on her phone with what I believed was one of her gossipy, girly friends again. I shook my head in disapproval; I absolutely _hated_ it whenever she took out her phone, because once she had it in her hand, off she would go yapping away in the most annoying, pitchy voice, going on and on and on about clothes, shoes, and celebrity gossip, which I found completely ridiculous and unnecessary. I was pretty sure Katharyn never did that out loud, especially whenever there were people around.

I changed into my wrestling trunks and put on my gear, and while I was lacing up my boots, that annoying blonde bimbo was still on her phone, yapping away and not even realizing how irritated I was getting. Finally, I gave up and began yelling at her, as I couldn't take it anymore and had lost my temper.

"Will you shut the fuck up, woman? I'm trying to fucking change in here!" I screamed at her angrily, and Tiffany nearly dropped the phone in shock, glaring at me nastily.

"I'll call you back, Gail, I'm so sorry," said Tiffany quickly into her phone before hanging up and glaring at me again.

"Drew, what is your problem with me talking to my friends on the phone?" she asked me furiously, walking up to me.

"I have a problem with you going on and on and on for what feels like hours," I sneered, "do you have any idea how annoying you sound whenever you talk about stupid Jake Gyllenhaal or whatever male Hollywood celebrity you're gushing over?"

"Well I'm sorry, mister, but I happen to like talking about that kind of stuff," she remarked, picking up her comb from her bag and brushing her hair back.

"Well, I find it annoying when you do it whenever I'm around," I snapped, grabbing her phone from the table.

"Drew, give me back my phone!" exclaimed Tiffany, jumping up and trying to snatch it from my hands. I growled angrily and shoved her till she fell back onto the couch, and threw her phone at her.

"You want to talk to your friend again about pointless male celebrities?" I yelled, "I believe you have a fiancé, _sweetheart_. You should be talking about _me_ rather than someone you don't even know in person! You want to chit-chat about make-up and clothes and shoes and whatever girly stuff I don't care about? Then get out of my sight so I don't have to hear you yapping for hours!"

Tiffany stormed out of the room in tears, but it wasn't like I cared to notice anyway. I was too busy combing my bold mane of hair back into its signature ponytail. I didn't need Tiffany around now. I wanted time by myself.

Time to fantasize myself in a heavenly dream with the most beautiful woman in the world.

I closed my eyes and laid back onto the leather armchair in the room, eliminating everything around me and getting myself lost in my sexual fantasies…

_I had just dismissed my loud, annoying fiancée, Tiffany, from our hotel room, after a nasty argument over how she never desired to pleasure me in bed. I couldn't see what that damn woman's problem was with giving me some head. It's not like she's never tasted the feeling before. She doesn't even want to sleep with me when I need the pleasure to rejuvenate my spirits. _

_Still, I wasn't exactly bothered that Tiffany refused to have sex with me._

_I stood by the edge of the bed, packing away my clothes, as we had just checked into the hotel earlier in the day. I was to make an appearance at a local restaurant for autograph signings. As if I cared if I had any American fans, I thought to myself, I'd very much rather be back in Scotland, thank you very much, Teddy Long._

_Just then, there was a knock on the door. Praying that it wasn't that damned woman Tiffany, I answered it._

_My heart jumped and suddenly began skipping beats._

_It was her._

_She was standing there, only wearing a silky, red robe that fell to her mid-thigh. Her golden brown hair was clipped up securely behind her head. Her eyes were of a sparkling, shimmering, crystal blue, twinkling in arousal as she gazed at me. All of a sudden, I needed a cold shower, just looking at her standing before my very eyes at my doorstep, wearing only that robe. Oh, how I longed to take off that robe and claim what was destined to be mine._

"_Hey," she greeted me, a gorgeous smile forming on her delicate face._

"_Hello there, love," I replied back, welcoming her into my room. She smirked at me as she walked past, walking further into the room. My eyes were fixated on her seductive hips swaying side to side as she walked into my room._

"_Go on first," she insisted, and as if her words her magic, I did so._

"_Pull up a chair," she commanded me, and a steel chair mysteriously appeared in her hand. She handed the chair to me and I folded it out, placing it just in front of the bed. I licked my lips salaciously as I sat down, not taking my eyes off of the stunning beauty. I hoped what I thought would come next would happen soon._

_Suddenly, I heard the music player turn on, and sultry, jazz music began playing from the music player. She had turned on the music, creating the sensual mood in the room. I couldn't move from where I sat, hypnotized by the way she walked towards me, her long, sexy legs shiny from the dim lighting of the room. I swallowed hard when she stopped in front of me, swaying her hips in circles slowly, running her hands through her hair, stretching her arms and arching her back to emphasize her breasts bursting out of that robe she wore. I managed to catch a glimpse of her tempting cleavage as she bent down to take off her heels. What a rack she had. _

_I stopped breathing when she walked up next to me and put her foot on my lap, leaning forward. As she placed her foot on my lap, I noticed that the robe had ridden up her thigh and right before my very eyes, on my lap, was a long, smooth, toned leg being fully exposed when she, so slowly, so deliberately, pulled off her sheer, thigh-high, fishnet stocking. She did the same thing with her other stocking. I ran my hand up her leg, amazed at how smooth it felt and how shiny it gleamed towards me. _

_She smiled at me wickedly and removed her leg from my lap, walking back to face me, and then settling down comfortably on my lap. She teased me so torturously by softly grinding her hips against mine, at the same time bringing her hands to caress my face and then back to my hair, undoing it out of its ponytail and letting it fall loose over my shoulders. Not being able to take the tension anymore, I reached down to where her robe was tied and was about to undo it, but then she stopped me. When I glanced up at her, her eyes were an electric blue, flaming with lust and desire. She smirked at me mischievously and commanded me to stop with her hand. Miraculously, as if it were magic, I did what I was ordered, and rested one hand on her thigh, massaging it while I used my other arm to wrap it around her small waist. She undid the buttons of my blue button-down shirt and pushed it off of me, throwing it across the room. I could feel my breathing getting heavier and faster as she began teasing me with her sensual caresses and kisses on my exposed chest._

_My hand, rubbing up and down her perfect thigh, slid up higher till I had reached her butt, and pinched it lightly, causing her to let out a squeak. I growled when I realized she was wearing a leather thong. I purred in her ear, "May I, sexy?" snapping the thong onto her skin. She flinched once again, but soon recovered her confidence and replied to me confidently, "You'll have to wait."_

_It was definitely worth waiting, because after what felt like forever of being tantalized by her teases, caresses, grinds against my hips, and feather light kisses on my neck, chest, and abs, she took her hands out of my hair and moved them down to where her robe was tied. She removed that damned black robe to reveal a black leather corset that heavily emphasized the top of her breasts, as well as the matching thong he'd felt up earlier. I growled in her ear again, intrigued at how she was so perfectly toned in every single body part he could think of. She had everything – legs, abs, fully voluptuous breasts and a nice, pinch-able ass – and it was all so toned and beautiful._

"_You are beautiful," I whispered in her ear before she stood up, clutching her hands onto my shoulders, and rolled her hips around seductively and so painfully slowly. As she danced, she grabbed my wrists and guided my hands all over her body so I could touch her while she danced for me. She arched her back so I could have a full view of her breasts. Within one smooth motion, she untied the laces to the leather corset she wore and took it off of her body, revealing the same perfection I had dreamed of night after night. She smiled at me sensually and began circling her breasts with her fingers. God, this was heaven, I thought to myself, as she settled back onto my lap and started grinding against me again, her bare chest rubbing against my own. I unclipped her hair out of its style and combed the silky strands down to her perfect breasts, softly stroking them at the same time. I began licking, sucking, and nipping at her exposed neck, causing her to gasp in such a dirty manner it made me feel harder than I already was. _

"_Oh Drew," she gasped, while I planted my mouth on her neck, sucking on her sweet spot. I chuckled softly and took her soft, round, feminine breasts in my hands, squeezing and massaging them carefully and gently. "You're so soft and delicious, love," I said against her neck, trailing my tongue up and down her neck and down to her collarbone. I was getting harder and harder by the second, my arousal was getting agitated, I was about to melt from the burning, sensual heat emitting from the chemistry between the two of us…_

"Drew! You're up in ten!"

No, not again!

My naughty fantasies were once again broken, interrupted, this time not by my fiancée, much to my relief, but by a techie who had come by to inform me that I needed to be at gorilla position in ten minutes.

"I know, I know, I'm coming, dammit!" I snapped at the techie nastily, clearly not happy at the fact that I had once again been interrupted whilst dreaming of my wild fantasies with perfection, the woman of my dreams, the one I wanted more than anything else in the world.

I exited my locker and made my way towards gorilla position, silently cursing the techie person who interrupted my sexual fantasy. However, my frustrations were put aside when I noticed a familiar female figure making her way in the opposite direction of where I was heading. I recognized that drop-dead gorgeous body and goddess hair anywhere. Immediately I could feel my arousal getting a familiar hard, agitated sensation when my eyes darted towards the gorgeous Diva walking towards me.

Katharyn, already dressed in her lovely neon blue and white ring attire, appeared to be checking something on her phone and walking rather slowly. A sudden idea occurred to me. I glanced around, making sure no one was in the hallway, and just at the same moment Katharyn began walking past me, I swiftly moved my hand down to that perfect ass and pinched it playfully, smirking to myself when I heard her squeal in shock.

I grinned to myself and continued walking towards gorilla position as Katharyn nearly dropped her phone in surprise. _What a nice ass she had, _I thought to myself, _definitely the sexiest and the most pinch-able one I've ever had a touch of so far. I wouldn't mind pinching that ass every single time I see her. Besides, she sounded so adorable when she squeaked when I pinched her ass. I would love it more if she screamed my name when I one day, and eventually, make love to her in my bed_.

* * *

June 15th, 2010: John Hennigan Must Die

The past couple of days with Tiffany had been nothing but a hellhole of arguing, fighting, and screaming each other's heads off, the majority of these arguments being of the most pointless subjects. I was worn out and exhausted from all the yelling and rage I had let out on Tiffany for the past couple of days, and I needed a fucking break from that woman. I was beaten from tonight's Smackdown tapings, and that damned woman had to start on me with whatever criticism she's decided to throw onto me tonight.

Tonight's argument started when that bitch began accusing me of 'hanging around too late at clubs' and 'not coming back in time'. She even brought up the idea that I was requesting lap dances from women at strip clubs. Oh, hell no! Ever since late April, the only woman I have longed to give me a lap dance is Katharyn Lincoln. I wouldn't mind if she stripped for me too.

God, why couldn't I have just gone to RAW instead of choosing Smackdown when I first made my comeback two years ago? By now, I would've not only been tied to marrying the most annoying woman in the WWE, but I would've possibly already married the woman of my dreams instead of chasing after her whilst dealing with a moron who's stealing her heart away from me.

I tried to get some sleep, but due to the massive headache I had been suffering from for days, in addition to the outrageous argument I'd just had with my fiancée, it was no use getting rest.

"Damn that woman," I cussed under my breath, tossing the sheets aside and rolling out of bed. Tiffany had stormed out of the room earlier to go spend the night with one of her Diva friends, so thank God she wasn't in here to hear me, or else I'd be in for another hour of yelling and arguing.

I grabbed a sweatshirt from my luggage bag and put it on, also slipping on a pair of shoes. I didn't bother tying my hair up in its signature ponytail; I was too lazy to do so anyway. After locking up my hotel room door, I made a beeline for the elevator and headed up towards the pool area, where I decided to take a breather and clear my mind of the stress of my rocky relationship with Tiffany.

I wanted nothing more than for the torture to be over, but I couldn't till I claimed Katharyn's heart. It's odd to believe I'm still engaged to Tiffany despite our relationship being on the rocks, but I couldn't break it off till I had Katharyn. It sounds strange, but had I broken it off with Tiffany before claiming Katharyn to be mine, I would've been alone, with no one to talk to except myself. With Katharyn, not only would I have company, but I would also have the perfect woman to give me the love, sex, and pleasure I've craved for so long.

However, when I arrived at the pool area, I was dismayed to find that two people whose faces I couldn't see from afar already occupied it. I walked up silently towards the pool area and silently gasped to myself. There was Katharyn, sitting on a lounge chair, wrapped in a royal blue shawl, her eyes glowing blue-green from the illuminating pool lights. She appeared to be talking to someone whom I couldn't see.

I could hear the voice of the person she was talking to when I crept up closer towards the pool gate, but not in the pool area itself, since I didn't want to be spotted, and I was furious when I identified the very last person I wanted to be with my darling Katharyn…

"C'mon, love. It's only me. You can tell me anything."

I saw the figure's hand bring Katharyn's hand up to his lips and I clenched my fists angrily. Damn you, John Hennigan. Damn you to hell.

I continued to listen on, and I heard Katharyn revealing all of her problems about her current boyfriend, Cody Rhodes. I remember looking up this information on the very first day I found out who Katharyn was. It didn't exactly matter to me since Rhodes was on RAW while she was on Smackdown, so they were physically separated from each other. I heard her talk about her history with Rhodes, and then the problems that began to show up in their relationship – he hadn't been answering her calls, nor had he been sending her cute, loving e-cards on a daily basis. Instead, according to Katharyn, Rhodes only seemed to want to talk about her looks. I definitely agree that she looked very, very sexy, especially whenever she wore beachwear, whether it be in a photo shoot or in person.

Katharyn looked as though she was on the verge of tears. As much as I wanted to be the one comforting her and making sure she was okay, John Hennigan was pretty much already taking over my job. He pulled her in close to his embrace and held her comfortingly. My nostrils flared. I hated seeing Hennigan holding _my_ woman in his arms.

Neither one of them had no idea how I craved to be in Hennigan's position, being the one comforting her in times of need, being the one holding her in his arms as she cried over her not-so-loving boyfriend, being the one sitting with her in the pool area, listening to all of her problems.

Being the one Katharyn could possibly have feelings for.

After listening to Katharyn sharing her relationship problems, Hennigan began to share _his _own similar problems. Hmmm, looks like the two of them have something in common – troubled relationships. I didn't care to listen to Hennigan's girl issues, because it was not of my concern at all. What only mattered to me the most was anything about Katharyn.

"Then how come you got back together with her again?" I heard Katharyn's delicate, British accent ask Hennigan, after he had explained everything that I hadn't bothered to hear.

"I'm just too nice," Hennigan replied, rubbing his cheek against Katharyn's palm affectionately. I was clearly not happy to see that Katharyn had laid her hand on Hennigan's cheek.

_But you're clearly not too nice to let me have the woman that you're hitting on and get back together with your ex who clearly wants to back, _I thought stubbornly.

"You can never be too nice, John," I heard Katharyn saw sweetly to him, "in fact, you're the nicest person I've ever met in my life. You've been so good tome throughout the whole time I've been on Smackdown." She smiled a billion dollar smile at Hennigan.

_She should be smiling like that at me. And she should be telling me all those things._

Hennigan stood up from where he sat, still holding onto Katharyn's hand, pulling her up till her chest touched his. I swear, I wanted to throw something at Hennigan's stupid face when I witnessed him holding her in his arms, and her eyes were sparkling towards him, a look that I recognized as love.

_She should be looking at me like that. She should be looking at me like that, when I asked her to be mine and make her my one and only, when I make love to her in my bed, when I eventually make her my bride at the altar._

Not being able to take the ghastly sight anymore, I quickly left before either one of them could see me, silently cursing John Hennigan under my breath. It was quite clear why I detested him the most out of all the Superstars on Smackdown. He had everything that I wanted, and did whatever he could to ensure that I didn't get what I wanted. It appeared as though in no time, he would have Katharyn all to himself, and I would be left with nothing.

I needed to find a way to get to her, before she fully became John Hennigan's. She was already close to him, and it wouldn't be long before she eventually falls for him and eliminates my chances of ever getting the most beautiful woman in the world. Maybe I could get my way to her by helping her solve her problems with her boyfriend Cody Rhodes before Hennigan does. While he's busy hitting on her and trying to get her attention, I'll have _her_ attention by being the one comforting her about her boyfriend problems, and eventually, when she realizes how much I care about her, she'll fall for me instead of John Hennigan, and I will be one-up from that show-off son of a bitch. 


	8. Chapter 8

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 8: Make Her Mine**

* * *

***Author's Note: Just so you guys know, I will not be updating till during or around after Christmas, since my final exams are coming next week and immediately after that I'll be flying off for my holiday in Bangkok and Koh Samui, so I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating as regularly as I should. I really hope to see more reviews for this story, since I've mainly only been getting one review per chapter. (Thank you so much to SandraSmit19 for continuing your regular reviews, by the way) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I hope to see more reviews after I'm done with my exams and back from my holiday!***

* * *

July 13th, 2010: Houston, Texas

For almost a month, I couldn't stop thinking about what I had witnessed that night. I couldn't believe that slowly, day after day, my chances of getting together with Katharyn Lincoln, the sexiest British babe alive, the angelic beauty, the woman of my dreams, were deteriorating. From the very first day I found out who she is, I dreamed of making her mine, I dreamed of making my dreams I had with her every night come true.

But my dreams were only broken dreams. My dreams were frequently interrupted by people who didn't want my dreams to be achieved.

And one of those people, was the man who was trying to take everything I want away from me, the man who was taking the woman of my dreams away from me, the man who was making it difficult for me to achieve my dreams, the man who already had everything he wanted.

The man I despised the most in the WWE.

The man named John Hennigan.

I stripped, stepped into the shower, let the water run down my skin, and try and imagine myself in another fantasy with Katharyn, but it was no use. No matter how hard I tried to think of Katharyn and myself taking a shower together and making hot, steamy, passionate love, it always came back to the very same image of her and Hennigan holding each other in their arms, looking at each other with love in their eyes. No one, not even Tiffany, had any idea how I longed to be the one holding her like that, looking at her like that, comforting her the way Hennigan did that night nearly a month ago.

Loving her the way I suspected Hennigan of secretly doing for Katharyn.

I huffed upon the thought of simply Hennigan's name. He didn't deserve her. He did nothing to deserve her.

I deserve her. I'm the best wrestler on Smackdown. I'm the best wrestler in the WWE. I'm the greatest performer in all of professional wrestling. She deserves me. Katharyn deserves me. Not John Hennigan. Me.

But no matter how many times I told myself that, it didn't stop me from flaring my nostrils whenever I saw her with Hennigan. Whether it was in the hotel lobby, the backstage arena hallway, or even onscreen during Smackdown tapings, I saw the same look in Hennigan's eyes whenever he looked at her.

They clouded with love and desire. Love and desire for the most beautiful woman in the world.

I needed to do something, fast. I needed to talk to Katharyn again. I needed to have her all by herself, because I knew if I tried approaching her when Hennigan or his friends were around, I'd pretty much be dead. Maybe I could try and see when I have autograph signings with Katharyn again.

My plans to have Katharyn all by myself seemed to have moved up a little early, which is what I realized after a huge argument with Tiffany at the arena before Smackdown tapings began.

I was clearly not in a bad mood when I overheard Hennigan speaking to Hardy in the hallways about his segment with Katharyn's onscreen character Katona for tonight's Smackdown tapings on my way back from the costume room. I stormed away, my ring attire package in one hand, trying to control myself from lashing out at Hennigan in a hallway filled with Superstars and techies.

Tiffany glanced up, looking at me peculiarly when I stomped into the room furiously.

"Why the long face, Drew?" asked Tiffany curiously, fixing her hair.

"Fill up my water bottle for me," I ordered her, handing my aluminum water bottle to her, placing my package on the couch in the locker room. Since the show wasn't till about two hours later, I wasn't going to change yet.

I made the mistake of wearing my favorite blue, button-down shirt to the arena today, because the klutz Tiffany accidentally spills some of the water from my bottle, all over my favorite shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Drew!" gasped Tiffany, frantically grabbing some nearby Kleenex and trying to clean it up for me.

"What the hell was that for, woman?" I exclaimed, glaring at her lividly, slapping her filthy little hands away, "I ask you to do a simple task, and yet you end up screwing up! What the fuck is wrong with you, today?"

"I think that's something I should be asking you," Tiffany argued back. I slapped her across the face angrily, not caring to control my temper. I clearly wasn't in the mood to listen to her stupid, annoying voice.

"Don't you talk to me like that, sweetheart," I yelled at her, emphasizing sarcasm on the word 'sweetheart', "you're not talking to your future husband like that! What kind of fiancée are you, anyway?"

"Drew, it was an accident!" Tiffany tried to apologize once more, but I didn't care to hear it. I quickly walked up to her and shoved her against the wall of the locker room.

"Call the cops about this and I'll murder you, woman," I sneered, "I don't give a fuck about your apologies, Tiffany. I don't give a fuck about you anymore. Some fiancée you'll turn out to be. I just don't know what came over me when I asked you to marry me. In fact, I could drown myself for even being that stupid, dating a loudmouth bimbo like you in the first place. Now the get the fuck out of my locker room!" I pulled her away from the wall and shoved her away from me, clenching my fists tightly and glaring at her nastily.

Without any hesitation, Tiffany ran out of the room, and I could hear her burst into tears as she fled the scene. Hmmph, whatever. I slammed the locker room shut and tried to clean up the mess Tiffany made all over my shirt earlier. I decided to head over to catering and get myself some coffee. I didn't want to drink my water now that Tiffany had spilled some of it all over me.

Useless bitch, I thought to myself, as I fetched myself a cup of coffee, I'll sing my praises the day she finally leaves me. But then again, she's my property, so she's not exactly supposed to leave me. I can't break the engagement; my stupid ass younger self spent thousands of dollars on that damned ring she has wrapped around her finger. That ring would better compliment the sparkle of Katharyn's gorgeous crystal eyes. Thank God Tiffany doesn't know that I'm secretly in love with her fellow Diva. She would go ballistic, and that means hours and hours of listening to her yapping and lecturing me about the same thing over and over again. I hate it whenever she does that. I guess she won't be doing it for some time after what I did to her earlier.

I tried to imagine how beautiful Katharyn would look in a wedding dress, and how even more beautiful she would look when she married me at the altar, when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder, halting my mind from creating the images that pleasured me so. I turned around, intending to yell at the person who interrupted me.

Thank God I managed to control myself before I could open my mouth, because standing before me with her hands on her sexy, voluptuous hips, was Katharyn, looking extremely sexy in a blue and white striped naval blouse, waist high indigo denim shorts that showed off her heavenly legs, and navy ankle boots. Sitting in her loosely curled, golden brown goddess hair was a thick, red headband, and she wore matching anchor-shaped earrings and a red cuff on her wrist.

She appeared to be angry at me for something, but I couldn't help but smile at her. Not only was I checking out her cute outfit, but I had to admit how sexy she looked when she was angry. Her blue green eyes were flaming wickedly.

"You've come back for me, love," I said sweetly to her, continuing to check her out, "I knew you would come back for me." If she weren't coming back for me, she wouldn't have made the time to make herself look so gorgeous with those denim shorts that showed off her legs.

"Drew McIntyre, what the hell was that?" Katharyn demanded. Hmmm?

"What the hell was what?" I asked her, wondering what she was talking about.

"You and Tiffany," she snapped. Oh, she was talking about my dreaded fiancée. Great. I thought she had come to ask me to meet her in her hotel room for a little bonding.

"How could you treat her like that? You're getting married to her, for the love of God, and you're treating her like crap."

She deserved it, love, for being a worthless, brainless, loudmouth whore. I'd very much rather marry you than marry her, love. You would make the perfect wife for me.

"You know, I've always thought you were horrible, but now I realize how much of a jerk you are to your fiancée. Way to improve your future marriage, Drew."

You would've made the perfect wife for me if you weren't so stubborn, love, I thought to myself. I pushed her against the nearest wall and pressed up against her, wrapping one arm around her waist and fisting the other against the wall next to her head. I kept my gaze on her while she tried turning her head away from me, clearly not wanting to make eye contact. God, she was so beautiful up close, she looked like a goddess sent down from the heavens. I was turned on by how the color of her eyes amazingly changed from her usual blue green to a gorgeous jade green. I was intoxicated from inhaling the faint scent of roses that emitted from her sweet, tender skin.

Yet I was shocked at how Katharyn somehow found out about my treatment towards my useless fiancée. That damned woman must've told her. Tiffany will be dead the next time I see her.

"She told you, didn't she, love?" I whispered, glancing around to make sure no one could see or hear us. Katharyn looked away once again, but I slipped a hand underneath her chin and brought it back to face me. I lifted her chin so I could indulge myself in those stunning jade green eyes. I wanted her so badly right now.

"It doesn't matter anymore, though, love. I don't need her to hold me down anymore from getting what I want – you."

"You're right; I don't care about my fiancé anymore. I don't care about the marriage anymore. I only care about getting what I need the most," I whispered into her ear, confessing every single bit of longing feeling I had for her since seeing her for the very first time on television, "I need you to be mine, Katharyn. I crave for you in every minute of my life. I'm going to make you mine no matter how much you resent me."

She will be mine. I know she will be mine. She can only be mine, and only mine. Not John Hennigan's. Mine.

"You can't make me fall in love with you, Drew," sneered Katharyn, panting heavily. She had no idea how sexy she sounded when she said my name. Her heavy breathing, for some reason, was making me hard. Katharyn tried to push away from me, but I wasn't going to let her get away this time. There was no John Hennigan or anyone else around to push me off of her. I pushed against her harder, growling when my chest pressed up against her soft, delicate breasts.

"I love it when you say my name, love," I muttered sweetly, "I just want to hear you screaming it when we make love tonight in my hotel room." I can't wait for that to happen. Imagine how hard I was going to get when I have her for real; the sexual fantasies I dreamed of every night resulted in more than one cold shower per dream.

"In your dreams," scoffed Katharyn, shoving me off of her and attempting to get away. Damn, she was a sexy, tough little cookie. But that wasn't going to stop me from letting her run away from me again. I wasn't going to let her go running to John Hennigan again and have him embarrass me again like he did a month ago at the hotel pool. I grabbed her by the arm before she could escape my presence.

"Don't try and resist, Katharyn," I said to her, pulling her up to me again, "are you going to run off to John Hennigan again and get him to beat me up again? That's not going to happen, love. He doesn't want you like I do. Do you want someone who doesn't want you?"

"Fuck you, Drew," spat Katharyn, and out of nowhere, she slapped me across the face so hard I couldn't help but let go of her and allow her to escape from me. Oh fuck this. She wishes she could fuck me every single night, not just in her dreams.

"Yes you will, Katharyn!" I yelled after her, "I'll have you no matter what! You'll be in my bed, having the best night of your life with me, the greatest wrestler in the world! John Hennigan will never have you! I will! Me! The first Intercontinental Champion of this decade!"

I know I shouldn't have done that, but the way she slapped me just got my temper up, and I couldn't control my temper very well. _I'm sorry love, I'll make you feel better the next time I see you, so you won't think I'm a hotheaded freak like everyone else does. _I thought, wanting to punch myself for losing my temper on Katharyn. _Next time I'll be much nicer to her, maybe comfort her over something or like that. Either way, I have to make her closer to me, or I'll end up fully losing her to John Hennigan._

I headed back to my locker room and stripped out of my civilian clothing to change into my ring attire. _I know Katharyn can't resist seeing me in my wrestling trunks, _I thought, as I examined myself in the mirror whilst letting down my ponytail to tie it back up again, _when she walks into the room and makes her presence known, she gets me hard as a rock and I have to say it's quite obvious through this tiny little pair of trunks. _

Imagine how hard I would get if she took me in her mouth and gave me the tantalizing pleasure I ached for from her.

I reflected back on Katharyn's attitude towards me back at catering. She didn't seem as shy as she seemed when I joined her in the hot tub that day at the pool. In fact, she seemed to have acquired this fiery, blazing gut that made her come up to me in the first place. I liked the cute, shy Katharyn, but this Katharyn, despite her being angry with me for quote 'mistreating my fiancée', was sizzling hot. She was a little spitfire and I loved it even more.

I don't know why, but although I could sense that Hennigan was messing with her and getting the better of me in terms of getting the girl, I was becoming more and more attracted to Katharyn. She was all I could think about. Whenever a female walked past me, I imagined it to be Katharyn. Whenever I heard Tiffany in the shower, my mind would wander to an image of the perfection in my dreams in that shower instead of my fiancée. Whenever I was sleeping in the same bed as Tiffany, I would almost believe it was Katharyn. I couldn't stop thinking about this woman. She was so irresistible, so unforgettable, so perfect to be mine.

I wanted her, but now, I didn't just want her.

I needed her, and I will make her mine.

No matter how much she dislikes me.

And no matter how much John Hennigan will try and stop me from making her mine. 


	9. Chapter 9

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 9: None of Your Business**

* * *

***Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! EXAMS ARE OVER! FREEEEEEEEDDDOOOOOOMMMMM! Ehem, forgive my hyperness...lol anyways, sorry if I've been slow on updates due to exams that are NOW OVERRRRRRRRR! And once more, sorry if this chapter is too short...***

_Thank you to SandraSmit19 and SecretDrug for your reviews on the previous chapter!

* * *

_

July 20th, 2010: After Smackdown Tapings in Phoenix, Arizona

We had just finished Smackdown tapings and straight after the show, Teddy called all the Smackdown Superstars for a brief group meeting. "Great show tonight, playas," said Teddy, who looked like he was in a good mood, "Our next stop's in Vegas for a house show Thursday night, so I want y'all to get packed and check out by tomorrow morning because the buses will be here by 'round 10am. It's gonna be a long journey for all of us, playas, wear something comfortable, bring some snacks to eat during the ride, and pack something to entertain yourselves with."

Oh great, another morning when I can't sleep in and enjoy my beauty sleep. But at least it's Vegas; hopefully we'll spend a little bit of extra time hanging out by the casino and rolling out slot machines. Or maybe I could spike Katharyn's drink and marry her in a Vegas wedding while she has completely no idea what happened the night before when she wakes up the next morning, naked and wrapped in my arms…

"We'll then head up to Seattle for next week's Smackdown tapings, then a house show in Tacoma, and then we're off to Portland, Oregon for another house show. After that, there's double Smackdown tapings in Salem due to time restraints and then we're going to California. Now here's the important part, playas. We'll be in California for a while. Our first stop's in San Francisco for a super show with RAW. Y'all got a couple o' days of break after that show, and then we're headed off to LA just in time for Summerslam. After Summerslam, we're going down to Anaheim for Smackdown tapings, and then to San Diego for another super show with RAW. Y'all got that down playas?"

Ummm…repeat that again, Teddy? I was too busy silently thinking of ways to murder John Hennigan, whose arm was draped across my darling Katharyn's shoulders and was looking at her with love in his eyes.

Wait a second, did he say _super show_?

That meant one thing.

Cody Rhodes.

Katharyn's boyfriend on RAW.

I smirked to myself as I made my way towards my locker room. If Rhodes was going to be there, then he could keep Katharyn away from that damned John Hennigan. Hennigan wasn't going to be anywhere near her once Rhodes was around, once her actual boyfriend was around. I knew Katharyn was going to be spending time with Rhodes once they reunited in San Francisco. Of course, he hadn't seen her since the draft back in April, so it made perfectly sense that they were going to be together then. She was going to be with Rhodes instead of Hennigan.

I sounded as though I didn't care that Katharyn had a boyfriend. Honestly, Cody Rhodes is none of my concern. He's only Dusty Rhodes's little boy. I didn't care for him because not only was he on a different brand, but I've also never talked to him before, therefore I don't have a grudging hate towards him like I have towards Hennigan.

The only thing that mattered was that Rhodes was going to distract Katharyn from Hennigan, and Hennigan won't be anywhere near her since he'll use his fat head and realize that she's got a boyfriend. (Although I do think I should be her boyfriend instead of little, young Rhodes.)

A sudden thought occurred to me when I returned back to my hotel room. Rhodes was nothing but a little boy. It would be easier for me to get to Katharyn if she was with him instead of the older, smarter Hennigan. Knowing that Rhodes would probably do something foolish that would end the relationship, I could be the one reaching out to her when he makes a fool of her and himself, and then a new romance would blossom between us destined soul mates…

"_Oh, Drew," she gasped, tossing her head back, her goddess-like hair falling back in perfect, soft curls at the ends as I sucked on her exposed neck. I growled against the kiss while she rubbed the back of my neck in encouragement, not wanting me to stop._

"_That's it, love," I encouraged her, "we're finally together. Nothing can keep us apart anymore. It's just you, me, and the bed. We can take all the time we want in the world, my beautiful wife." As I slipped off her white bridal lingerie, leaving her bare-naked before me, much to my mind's dirty pleasure, I glanced at the white gold band on her ring finger that matched mine on my own left hand and smiled to myself. I finally had her. She was mine, fully mine, and no one could stop us from being together, because we were officially a married couple. _

"_I need you, Drew," she whispered in that sexy accent that turned me on so badly, "I need you, right now." She reached for my belt buckle and undid it, sliding my black pants and my boxers at the same time, while I dipped my head down to her breasts and took one of her pink, pointy nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and fondling the other one in my hand, squeezing the soft, pliant flesh. _

"_You can have me anytime and anywhere you want, love," I muttered, "you're all mine and you can have me whenever you want. I need you too…"_

"_Drew…" she groaned my name again, the way she tossed her head side to side as I sucked on her sensitive peaks was driving me crazy. _

"_Like the sheets on your bed, I want to cover you with love, my darling," I murmured huskily. I felt goosebumps all around her skin and she shivered upon hearing those sensual words. I went to work on her other breast, repeating my actions and enjoying the perfection I had finally gotten all to myself._

"_Drew…oh God, please…" Hearing her gasps and moans just got me more excited. I took my time slowly with her sensitive area after kissing down her stomach and around her hips and navel, flicking my tongue to taste her deliciousness through her clit. I spread her legs so I could explore more of her with my tongue and lifted up her hips so I could lightly suck on her sensitive area, bringing her close to her edge. I placed a trail of kisses in her inner thighs, massaging her legs and butt at the same time._

"_Please what, my love?" I purred, glancing back up at her. Her eyes were twinkling crystal blue in arousal and she clutched my face, bringing it back so my lips could meet hers one last time, letting her taste herself on my tongue._

"_Please…make love to me, Drew…don't stop…I need you now…" she pleaded between kisses. _

_I broke the kiss and trailed my mouth back to her collarbone again, sucking on it to leave a red mark, while at the same time, I slowly pushed into her as she cried out my name, rubbing my back in encouragement…_

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP…**

No! Fuck my damn phone!

I punched the mattress of my bed in fury, angered that my fantasy had once again been shattered by something interrupting it. Why was it that every time I dreamed of a fantasy involving Katharyn that something would interrupt it and break it? Not bothering to check who it was, I answered it irritably.

"Who is it?" I demanded furiously.

"You talk to me like that and I'll fire you from Smackdown, McIntyre." Oh great. The old man again. What does Teddy Long want this time?

"I'm sorry sir, what is that you want from me?" I corrected myself, realizing that being rude to Teddy Long would get myself fired from Smackdown and away from Katharyn.

"I just need to let you know that you'll be fighting Kofi Kingston for his Intercontinental title at tomorrow's house show," said Teddy, "but as you should know, since this is a house show, Kofi will be retaining his title."

"Then what exactly is the point of this match, Teddy?" I sighed, "everyone knows that titles usually don't change at house shows."

"It's just to give our Intercontinental Champ an opponent to defend it against, McIntyre," said Teddy casually. Psh, whatever. He's just trying to make look like a loser again in front of that douchebag who took my Intercontinental title away from me. Kofi Kingston doesn't deserve to be champion. I was forced to lose that title to him. He didn't win it fair and square like I did at TLC, when I took away the title from Hennigan's character.

"Teddy, when am I ever going to get a title shot?" I asked him. Despite losing the title a few months ago, I was still not used to the absent title belt that was usually wrapped around my waist, "maybe not for the Intercontinental Championship, but at least pair me up with someone for the Unified Tag Team titles, or even better, make me a main eventer by getting my character to go after Jack Swagger's World Heavyweight title."

"I've already got someone else feuding with Swagger for the title, so I can't exactly do that," said Teddy.

"At least put me in a storyline, Teddy," I begged, "maybe with one of the Divas, perhaps?" When I mentioned 'one of the Divas', you know who I'm specifically mentioning.

Unfortunately, Teddy realized who I was talking about and replied bluntly, "Playa, from what I've heard about you, you're not exactly the gentleman fit for the role. Besides, Katona's already in a love triangle storyline with Swagger and Morrison, plus she's also busy going after the Women's Championship. She's got enough in her hands already – I don't want her to get stressed by adding another guy into the angle."

"But Teddy…"

"No buts, playa," snapped Teddy, "you heard me. You're facing Matt Hardy tomorrow night at the house show and that's that. The writers are still trying to think of what to do with your character now that everything else has been taken up. They've thought about putting you in a feud with one of the other Smackdown Superstars, but they're not sure if it'll get any attention."

_Of course it should draw attention. It's a feud involving the first ever Intercontinental Champion of this decade squashing some American loser nobody with his devastating move set and powerful Future Shock DDT finisher._

"Now make sure you've got everything packed before getting a good night's rest, cuz we'll be off on the road early tomorrow morning."

Before I could protest, Teddy hung up on me. That old bastard. Doesn't even give me time to say what I want. He should know that I'm the most important Superstar on Smackdown, and I deserve to be listened to. In fact, none of the other goddamn Superstars even care that I'm around. I hated them and they hated me too. I don't know what's their problem. I'm just minding my own business, yet I'm hearing names being called behind my back; I hear gossiping in the Divas locker room; I see Superstars glaring at me like I did something wrong, when in fact, all I was doing is minding my own damn business.

My business is none of their own damn business.

My business is my quest to make Katharyn Lincoln mine. 


	10. Chapter 10

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 10: All According to Plan**

* * *

***Author's Note: This may be another short chapter, except now Cody is added into the picture. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoy the rest of the story! I will try and make the next chapter much longer, I promise you.***

**P.S. I will be away for the next couple of days as well as being busy with Christmas plans so I've posted this chapter as well as the previous one for all you awesome peeps to enjoy reading whilst I am away vacationing and taking a break :) So once again, sorry for the possible delayed updates!**

* * *

August 4th, 2010: San Francisco, California

Double Smackdown tapings last night and again, we're on the road to another destination the very next day. One cannot imagine how exhausted I am, nor can one imagine how deprived of pleasure I'm feeling. Despite Tiffany forgiving me for what I did to her at the arena a month ago, I was still feeling bereft of a true significant other in my life. Although I had Tiffany back, it wasn't like it mattered anymore. I didn't care that I was going to marry her anymore. I wasn't feeling excited that I was going to marry her, because I didn't want to marry her.

I wanted to marry Katharyn. But I wasn't even close to getting her to say yes if I did propose to her. In fact, I wasn't even close to getting her to be my girlfriend. She seemed to have adopted this grudge against me, thanks to that damned son of a bitch John Hennigan of course. That bastard's been brainwashing her with all the lies and false rumors about me, not only driving the false information into her brain to keep her away from me, but to bring her closer to him and eliminate my chances of ever getting Katharyn to be mine. I had to restrain myself from letting out all of my anger onto Tiffany after watching from the monitor, Hennigan's onscreen character John Morrison flirting with Katharyn's character Katona and kissing her neck. I knew it was all just in the script, but I knew deep down in the real John Morrison, that his flirting and kisses on her neck were more than just part of an act. I knew he was trying to actually hit on her while she didn't know it.

9 hours on a bus was not going to be fun at all. I was going to be bored out of my mind, and all I had with me to kill time was my iPhone, a book, and my fiancée Tiffany. Yes, I hate to say it, but I ended up spending about one-thirds of the bus ride chatting with her, whilst trying to hide my annoyance and irritation at the same time I was listening to her yapping about random topics that I wasn't interested in.

"I'm so excited, Drew, I can't wait till we go to San Francisco," gushed Tiffany, who looked oddly perky, "I'm so happy Teddy's letting us explore around the place. It's a beautiful city and there's so many things to do there. We could watch a baseball game if we had tickets, or we could go to Pier 39 and eat and shop there…"

"A baseball game sounds interesting, sweetheart," I replied, nodding, "I've never watched baseball before, though…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it so you'll understand!" said Tiffany cheerily, then going on about the rules of baseball and the terms, which eventually brought me back to my extremely bored and dazed state.

Not listening to Tiffany going on and on and on about the history of baseball, I peered over to the front and caught a glimpse of the familiar golden brown goddess hair flowing down from one of the seats nearby. I instantly recognized it as Katharyn, possibly asleep and lying her head on the seat. I thought of sneaking over to her seat and taking her, sleeping peacefully like an angel sent down from the heavens, in my arms and sit with her for the rest of the bus ride, but I was stopped by two factors: one – I was already sitting with my awfully chirpy fiancée Tiffany; two – when I took a closer look, I realized Katharyn was lying her head on the lap of none other than John Hennigan, who was stroking her hair and holding her as she slept.

Why does that damned man have to coincidentally ruin my chances every single time I want to take the chance? I swear, karma must have a grudge against me or something, because every single time I tried to approach Katharyn, either she was already occupied with someone else or something unfortunate would happen to me. Not to mention my sexual fantasies involving Katharyn and I constantly getting interrupted by something extremely unexpected.

I eventually fell asleep and shut my eyes, drifting off into another dream involving Katharyn and I…

"_Here is your winner, and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Drew McIntyre!" _

_I snatched the title belt from the referee, claiming the gold belt that had once been Jack Swagger's as mine. I had just defeated the All-American chimp and John Morrison by pinning Morrison, after severely injuring him by crashing his body through a table and into a trashcan. I smirked upon the sight of Morrison bleeding severely through the head; he deserved every single chair shot I'd launched at him in the Triple Threat Extreme Rules match. I had also taken care of Swagger before going after Morrison, my number one nemesis. _

_I smiled, listening to the standing ovation from my hometown audience in Scotland as I stood on the turnbuckle, proudly posing with my World Heavyweight title belt, showing it off to the world watching this spectacular moment, this historical moment in the history of the WWE. _

_Just then, I noticed a familiar figure emerging from the crowd, and my eyes widened. I gasped in fascination as the beautiful Katharyn herself stepped out from the crowd, wearing nothing but a Scotland flag bikini, much to my pleasure. I licked my lips salaciously as I watched her swaying her hips sexily, blowing me a kiss before stepping onto the apron so she could enter the ring. I gladly lowered the ropes for her, my eyes fixated on her perfect breasts as she bent down and stepped in between the bottom and second rope. The audience noticed her and began whistling and catcalling to her. _

"_Congratulations on your win, handsome," she said seductively, stroking her fingers over the title belt, "I knew you could do it." She moved her fingers down to my sweat-covered abs, causing the rate of my panting to increase. _

"_Darling, you look very, very sexy," I purred, licking my lips and wiggling my eyebrows, whilst examining her perfectly toned body at the same time. _

"_I wore this specially for you, champ," she giggled adorably. I grabbed her around the waist till my chest was pressing against her soft, naturally full and round breasts. She placed her hands around the back of neck and played with my hair that had come out of its ponytail. _

"_I love it, baby, now we can celebrate my win in my hotel room after I do this," I growled, before leaning in to kiss her lusciously pouty lips…_

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! SAN FRANCISCOOOOOO!"

Oh joy. I definitely saw it coming. Only this time, ironically, it was my darling Katharyn's voice that interrupted the best part of today's dream. This time, I wasn't even annoyed at all, since it was Katharyn who unintentionally interrupted my dream. I opened my eyes and realized that we had, indeed, arrived in the city of San Francisco. I instantly spotted the majestic Golden Gate Bridge in the distance and smiled to myself. I hate to say it, but Tiffany was right. San Francisco was a beautiful city. I had heard so many wonderful things about this city, and now I'm here to see it for myself.

But besides the unique beauty of the environment, San Francisco meant something else in my mind.

Along with the RAW roster, Cody Rhodes will be there.

And that meant Katharyn and Hennigan were going to be separated from each other, now that her real boyfriend was going to be there.

Since Rhodes is only a little boy, it was going to be very, very easy for me to get to Katharyn. Hennigan will finally be forced to leave Katharyn alone, now that her actual boyfriend was going to be there.

And that will make Katharyn much more vulnerable to fall into my arms and become my one and only.

* * *

August 6th, 2010: He's Here

Tiffany had gone downstairs to join the girls for high tea in the hotel lobby café while I decided to spend the day at the gym, working on my muscles and making myself look good for the ladies, well specifically one lovely young lady who is meant to be mine.

I finished up my last set of bench presses and took a drink of water, glancing around at the other guys occupying the gym. I seemed to be the only WWE Superstar present in the gym at the moment, and I seemed to be the only person in this entire room who could lift weights heavier than just the tiny little 10lb dumbbells. I silently laughed at the overweight businessmen who were struggling to do push-ups as I passed them, making my way towards the exit of the gym so I could head back up to my hotel room.

When I exited the gym, however, I was met with an interesting sight before me. There, just outside the hotel lobby café, was a couple whom I recognized as Katharyn being embraced by young Cody Rhodes from RAW. On the other side of the lobby, much to my delight, was John Hennigan, gaping at the two of them in shock. As much as I wanted to beat the crap out of Rhodes for kissing my woman, I silently congratulated him for doing so, because that one action alone sent a painful expression across Hennigan's face, and immediately he made a run for the elevators and disappeared.

_Well, this is interesting, _I thought, watching Katharyn still kissing her boyfriend. _Good, John Hennigan has seen them. God, I can't stop smiling when I saw that look on his face. His heart was just crushed into millions of pieces, and I watched it fall apart, I watched him fall apart right before my very eyes, after he had witnessed Katharyn, the girl of my dreams, kissing her real boyfriend. He deserves all the pain and heartbreak he's feeling right now, after taking everything away from me. Now, I will take away the one thing that he wants the most: Katharyn. _

I couldn't stop smirking to myself as I returned back to my hotel room to clean up. Now that Katharyn was reunited with Rhodes, Hennigan has no chance of being with her ever again, leaving me the chance to finally make her mine. Rhodes is much easier to get past than Hennigan; he's only a little boy. I can get through him just as easily as swatting a fly. I can get through him much easier, to get to Katharyn. She will be mine once I easily get Dusty's little boy out of the way.

Now all I need to think of is how to get the little pest out of my way, out of my way to getting my girl. John Hennigan is the least of my concern. All that mattered was getting Rhodes out of the way, now that Hennigan was out of the picture.

All that mattered, was that Katharyn, _will be mine soon._

Everything is going to go as planned.


	11. Chapter 11

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 11: Free At Last**

* * *

***Author's Note: Apologies for the extremely late update! I'd been spending too much time enjoying my holiday and celebrating Christmas and stuff so I've been very, very slack on my updates. Just so you guys know, 'Just Friends? Not for Long' will be temporarily put on hold until this story is complete, because I would like to move on with other stories to write as well, since there have been ideas for other stories pouring into my head as well. For now, my main focus is to finish up this story so I can get started on another one. I honestly don't know how many chapters more there will be of this story, but I will try and finish this one up as soon as I can. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story and feel free to leave reviews, seriously.***

* * *

August 10th, 2010: San Francisco, California

With Katharyn staying with Rhodes and Hennigan completely crushed upon the sight of the woman he wanted kissing her boyfriend, I knew I was going to get Katharyn, one way or another. What I witnessed four days ago in the hotel lobby indicated that Katharyn was going to be mine, as soon as I find some way to get Rhodes away from Katharyn. I knew whatever plan I chose would be easy, since it was much easier to handle little Rhodes than damned Hennigan.

I had walked out of the gym three days to find Rhodes with Katharyn, who was wearing a sweatshirt and denim shorts that showed off her sexy legs. Why she was wearing denim shorts when it was only sixty degrees outside was beyond me, but I noticed something different about Katharyn. She didn't seem as relaxed and happy as she was when I saw her the day before. And Rhodes wasn't holding her hand like I saw him doing so the day before walking down the corridor.

Something was up, and I wanted to find out what was going on.

Unfortunately, I could not follow them because on that day I was scheduled to make a public appearance at a local restaurant located in Union Square, wherever that was. As you can tell, I'm not familiar with San Francisco at all, even though Tiffany yapped on and on about taking me to go shopping there.

Speaking of my fiancée, thankfully she hasn't found out about my feelings I was developing for her beautiful friend. I was relieved, but I was rather surprised that she didn't know; I knew her and Katharyn were starting to become good friends and I feared she was going to find out about the naughty fantasies I dreamed about Katharyn every night. Strangely, I was also afraid that my engagement would end, not only because I wasted thousands of dollars on that ring wrapped around her finger, but I wanted to get married and have my own family. Okay, it sounds strange that I want and don't want my engagement to Tiffany to end, but it's true. My parents had been egging me on about having kids to expand our family, and I knew the only way I could do that was to find a woman and have kids with her. Enough said.

Although, I would very much prefer Katharyn as my wife and the mother of my children. Imagine how good-looking my sons or daughters would turn out to be if I married the British beauty.

I hadn't seen Katharyn since two days ago, when I spotted her with Rhodes at Golden Gate Park, and she did not look happy at all. It appeared as though her relationship with Rhodes was getting rocky. It appeared as though a break-up was well on its way.

And that was a huge advantage for me, because now that Hennigan was out of the picture and Katharyn wasn't happy in her relationship with Rhodes, I saw this as an opportunity to comfort her and heal the pain she was feeling. I honestly didn't know what was going on in that relationship, though I have often spotted some blonde girl who looks like a horse hanging around little Rhodes when Katharyn was absent.

After getting cleaned up and putting on my best dress shirt, ready to ask the woman of my dreams out for dinner, I was about to leave for the florist to purchase a bouquet of roses for the lovely Katharyn when I heard a cough behind me.

"Going somewhere, Drew?" asked Tiffany, who was sitting casually on the armchair in the room.

"I was going to get breakfast, my dear fiancée," I replied.

"Without me?" laughed Tiffany, standing up from the chair and walking towards me. She put her hand on my shoulder, continuing to pester me, "and why so dressed up? What's the occasion?"

"It's none of your business," I scoffed, pushing her off me and making my way towards the front door of our hotel room.

"Oh I think it should be my business, Drew," said Tiffany defiantly, pulling me back roughly. I was aware the walls of the rooms were not soundproof (oh believe me, I know by the disgusting moaning sounds from the couple staying next door), and I did not want to attract attention, so I did my best to keep my temper down. "Especially if this 'business' involves you and Katharyn."

I was shocked. No, scratch that; I was outraged. What the fuck? How the hell…?

"What are you talking about, Tiffany," I growled angrily at her in a low voice.

Tiffany scoffed sarcastically, staring at me in disbelief, "You know what I'm talking about, Drew McIntyre," said Tiffany furiously, "In fact, I know everything that's been going on since April, ever since my good friend Katharyn got drafted to this brand."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, wanting Tiffany to keep her fat mouth shut.

"Liar," snapped Tiffany, "do you really think I haven't known about this all along? Oh believe me, Drew, I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way you goggle at her, especially backstage when you're watching her on the monitor. And by the way I do not want to know what's going through your mind when you're spaced out and drooling for some strange reason."

I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. It was getting more and more difficult to control my temper the more Tiffany revealed everything she knew about my infatuation with Katharyn.

"Shut your mouth, you little…" I began, but Tiffany cut me off. I couldn't believe she dared to interrupt me. Never had she ever cut me off. Never had she dared to defy me. Never had she spoken to me like this, with such fury, such rage, such defiance, and such confidence in her voice.

"No, you shut your mouth, Drew," interrupted Tiffany.

How dare she tell me to shut my mouth? If killing people were legal, she would've been long dead.

"Katharyn happens to be a very good friend of mine, and she, along with the other Divas, have told me everything that's been going on for the past four months," scolded Tiffany, "the other Divas cared to let me know what you've been doing to her, trying to flirt with her and making her feel uncomfortable on every single occasion you try and make suggestions towards her. You've been chasing after her since she got drafted to Smackdown, and you won't leave her alone despite her constantly telling you to leave her alone."

"She wants me, stupid, the half-brained Divas are telling you lies. Katharyn fancies me; the reason why she makes herself look good in every occasion because she's sending a signal that she wants me and likes me," I protested.

"You're lying," said Tiffany immediately. How the hell did she know…?

"I know perfectly well Katharyn doesn't fancy a sick, twisted bastard like you," continued Tiffany, "and it's not that she makes herself look good for you, it's that she's naturally blessed with beauty, so stop thinking she's doing it to get your attention, because she doesn't want your attention. She wants you to stay away from her and leave her alone, because while you think she wants you the same way you want her, in reality, Katharyn does NOT like you, not even by a little bit, because of the way you treat her, the way you treat John Hennigan and the rest of her friends, and especially because of the way you treat me. All you have done to me is boss me around like I'm your servant, yell at me for the stupidest reasons, and lie to everyone else so they think we're happy together. Well the truth is, Drew, I am not happy with the way our relationship has been going since we got engaged. All you care about is yourself, you don't care to listen to me when I want to talk, you don't want me to talk about things I like; you only want me to listen to you, and only you. Everything has to be about you."

Because I'm the most important person in the world, stupid bitch, so shut the fuck up before I beat you up. I mean it. I grabbed Tiffany by the collar of her shirt, but this time, not only did she not cower at all, but she simply pulled my hands off of her and pushed me away. I was shocked.

"Keep your voice down, woman…" I hissed.

"I'm sick of you, Drew," exclaimed Tiffany, ignoring my warning, "I'm sick of you bossing me around. I'm sick of your antics, I'm sick of you harassing my friends, especially poor Katharyn, whose relationship with Cody is falling apart before her very eyes because of some new bitch on RAW trying to ruin it. Can't you just give her a break? She's going through a really hard time now, and I wouldn't go near her because she has dealt with enough crap. I know why you're so attracted to Katharyn, and I honestly don't blame her one bit, she is very pretty, but get a grip and realize she doesn't like you at all."

"I've had enough, woman!" I shouted, getting ready to raise my hand, but what I did not expect was for Tiffany to suddenly, out of nowhere, whack me across the face before I could touch her. I was stunned and left motionless and speechless.

"And I've had enough of you as well, Drew!" screamed Tiffany, as I watched her shove every single one of her possessions into her suitcase and lock it up. I was still stunned from her slapping me across the face earlier, the stinging sensation still remaining on my cheek. Tiffany stormed towards the front door.

"Don't you dare leave me, you bitch!" I yelled, running towards her and grabbing her once more. I wasn't going to let her leave. I spent thousands of dollars on that whiney, spoiled bitch and she was leaving me, costing me so much of my money.

Suddenly, Tiffany's hand whipped across my cheek again, on the same spot she had first hit earlier, except this time her fingernails raked me in the eyes. I cried out in pain, clutching my face and squeezing my eyes shut. I felt a cold piece of metal hit my skin, and the last thing I heard before the door slammed shut was…

"You can have your fucking ring back, Drew, because the wedding is off!"

* * *

August 15th, 2010: Summerslam

It took me quite a while to get used to this newfound freedom. While I was furious that Tiffany left me with two strikes to the face and even dared to throw the ring I had spent thousands of dollars on at me, I had never felt so relieved in such a long time. No longer was I bound to marrying another woman. Now I was free to pursue the woman of my dreams. I was free to dream about Katharyn whenever I wanted. I was free to wish for Katharyn to be my girl, my love, and someday hopefully my wife and the mother of my beautiful children.

I hadn't seen very much of Katharyn lately unfortunately, but whenever I did see her, I felt terrible. She seemed to have cheered up slightly since San Francisco, but she still looked as unhappy as I believed she was in her relationship with little Rhodes.

Unfortunately, because I hadn't seen Katharyn by herself at all, it appeared as though my plan to comfort her and console her over her miserable relationship with Rhodes wasn't going to happen at all. I've literally tried till I was exhausted – from backstage arenas to hotel corridors to autograph signing areas – I couldn't get her alone. She was either with her best friend Pinky Hart, one of the other Divas, or little Cody Rhodes himself, whom she has no idea is cheating on her behind her back. (Much to my relief, though, I have not seen her with Hennigan at all, which implied he probably decided to leave her alone and move on with his life)

Oh believe me, I know something is going on behind Katharyn's back. On every single day I've seen Katharyn with one of her Diva friends, I've coincidentally spotted Rhodes with the same blonde, horse-faced chick several times, at various Starbucks, at restaurants; I even managed to catch a glimpse of them flirting with each other just before autograph signings that I was assigned to attend along with Rhodes and his new friend.

I didn't care what her name was, but that chick was nothing but trouble. I've seen her sneering at the other Divas, including Katharyn herself. I've even spotted her several times attempting to chat up the other Superstars, including myself that one time back in San Francisco, but I, assumingly like all the other men she's tried to get comfortable with, turned her down, of course. She's absolutely hideous, even more hideous than that woman who looks like a disfigured Barbie doll and appears on some reality TV show that my ex-fiancée used to watch.

I couldn't believe the bastard Rhodes is sneaking around behind the most beautiful woman in the world's back with some horse-faced bitch. How could Rhodes take an interest in a whore that looks like a man, when he was able to get a goddess sent down from the heavens to be his girlfriend in the first place?

I realized that I could inform Katharyn of this, that her 'loving' boyfriend was screwing around with that bitch, and then she'll run into my arms crying, and I'll comfort her with the love she needs from me. With Hennigan out of the picture, this was the perfect plan.

All I had to do was find her. Easy.

Everything was going to fall into place within a matter of minutes.

Next stop: Katona's locker room.

As I approached the door that had a sign that read 'KATONA & NATALYA' on a plaque, I heard voices coming from the inside. Good. The walls in this arena weren't fully soundproof. Before I knocked on the door, I recognized one of the voices as a British accent that sounded as pleasant and sweet as music. It was my love, Katharyn.

I didn't hear what Katharyn had said, but I managed to listen onto what her best friend Pinky Hart had said…

"Keep an eye on Cody and make sure Valerie doesn't get to him."

So that was the blonde chick's name. I think. Eugh, what a hideous name for a hideous woman. She sounded like a whore, anyways. I was still wondering why the hell Rhodes would fall for a whore when he has the sexiest woman alive. He must be an idiot for choosing a horse over walking sex.

"I'm too late, Nattie," I instantly recognized that voice, despite it being slightly muffled and shaky, as my beautiful angel's. She sounded as though she was crying. I almost opened the door so I could comfort her and hold her in my arms as she wept, but then Katharyn continued on more, so I decided to listen to why she was upset before making my move.

"I've seen the way Cody looks at her lately. His eyes are glued to her fake boobs and her fake ass already even when I'm right next to him. And she's doing whatever she can to make me look bad in front of Cody. She and Cody are practically having eye sex in front of me already."

That asshole. He deserves to die for doing this to Katharyn. A man who would dare to do such a thing has no class whatsoever, cheating on their woman in favor of a two-dollar whore.

"Kathie, if that's the case, then I think you should choose John," said Pinky Hart.

You're wrong, Pinky Hart. She should choose me. Hennigan is out of the picture, so that means she's only got on choice – me.

"I don't care if you still have feelings for Cody, you will pick John Hennigan or else I shall come to your house and stalk you for the rest of your life until you finally break up with your cheating boyfriend and get together with John. Kathie, I'm not being biased. I'm being fully honest with you. If Cody isn't being faithful to you, I strongly suggest that you break up with him. If you catch Cody and Valerie literally going at each other, you will break up with him. Okay, girlie?"

She will break up with Rhodes and come running to me, now that John Hennigan isn't speaking to her anymore. Pinky Hart may think Katharyn still likes him, but I haven't seen Katharyn with Hennigan since early this month. I know I will get Katharyn in the end.

Now all I need is to find the right time to comfort her and hold her in my arms as she cries her eyes out over her failing relationship with Rhodes. 


	12. Chapter 12

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 12: Caught in the Act**

* * *

**Author's Note: I believe Drew will begin to mentally deteriorate quite soon, now that he believes he can have Katharyn all to himself, since, according to Drew, she's broken up with Cody and John isn't in the picture anymore. You'll all see what happens next…in the next chapter of _Broken Dreams_… XD**

* * *

August 20th, 2010: Anaheim, California

I was getting extremely restless. I was getting impatient. For the past week, it had been extremely difficult trying to get Katharyn all by herself, because she was always hanging around with at least one person by her side, thankfully none of those people were John Hennigan. That bastard has been the least of my concerns now that he's seemingly out of the picture. And with Katharyn's relationship with Rhodes falling apart, this was going to be my chance to finally make her mine, without anyone, not even Hennigan or my now ex-fiancée Tiffany to stop me from getting what I wanted for so long.

That opportunity to carry out the plan soon came, at the arena in Anaheim, California, where the super show was going to take place tonight.

I overheard one of the RAW Divas saying that Katharyn had a locker room all to herself for tonight, so immediately I was in search for the door that read 'KATONA' on the signs posted. It didn't take me long to do so, much to my delight. I heard ruffling and footsteps from the other side of the door, so I assumed she was in there.

This was perfect.

The perfect opportunity.

The perfect opportunity to carry out my plan.

Everything was going to fall into place within one night. She was going to be mine. I couldn't wait.

Without bothering to knock due to being so excited about the life-changing moment that awaits, I turn the knob and walk in.

I find Katharyn's gorgeous back facing me, her sexy little butt sticking out; she appeared to be tying up her boots.

Fascinated by her beauty, I greet her in my usual manner, the sweetest, most gentlemanly voice I ever used, "Hello, love."

She froze. She heard me. She must not have expected me in here. Her tenseness confirmed this when I walked towards her and placed one hand on her small waist, while the other went to her shoulder and stroked the soft, smooth, tender skin. I breathed in and instantly became intoxicated by the smell of roses that emitted from her hair. I smiled; I was hypnotized by the sensual aura she gave out.

"Go away, Drew," she mumbled, stepping away from me. I wasn't going to leave. I knew something was wrong. The way she refused to turn to look at me indicated so. I followed her to where her back was still facing me, trying to console her, still keeping my hands where they were.

"I hear your relationship with young Rhodes has not been going well, love," I said softly to her, rubbing along her waist, moving my other hand from her shoulder down to the other side of her waist.

Katharyn didn't respond, but I felt her tense up in my hold. A few seconds later, she began to shiver. When I peered over her shoulder, I could catch a glimpse of tears trickling down her rosy cheeks. I felt something hit me in the chest, it was painful to see Katharyn crying. I had never seen her cry before, it made me worried to see her sad. For some strange reason, upon the sight of this angel in tears, I wanted her more. It made me believe I was the perfect one.

The perfect one to hold her in my arms and be the one making her feel better.

At first, I simply wanted Katharyn to be the sexy girlfriend I could fuck every night in my bed, the sexy girlfriend I could show off to the world, and eventually the gorgeous wife who would be mine forever and bear my children. But when I saw her cry, I realized I wanted her more than that. I wanted her because I could be her protector. I wanted her so I could hold her in my arms and give her the love she deserves more than any other woman in the world.

And that made me fall in love with Katharyn even more.

Like I said before, I wanted to be her protector, her hero, her savior, and her lover, so I did what a lover did to their loved one. I wrapped my arms around her beautiful body and pulled her towards me, laying gentle kisses on her neck whilst inhaling the scent of roses emitting from her skin. God, this felt amazing, even more amazing than the wet dreams I dreamed every single night.

"Shhhh, it's okay, love," I hushed sweetly into her ear, not forgetting to leave a kiss there as well. This was going to be it. This was going to be the moment.

The moment she turns around in my arms…

…and pulls me into a hot, passionate kiss that was full of need, the need for my love for her.

This was going to be brilliant. I had waited for this all my life…

"Get the fuck off of me, McIntyre."

WHACK.

What I held in front of me had disappeared within a blur. All I felt was thin air.

What? Where was she? Where was my girlfriend? Where was my goddess? Where was the angel who was about to become my one and only?

I nursed the spot where I had been hit and slowly opened my eyes to find that Katharyn was gone. No, it couldn't have been a dream. It wasn't a dream this time.

It can't be real!

It has to be a dream!

I was so close to having her, just like in all of my other dreams! It had to be a damn dream! I needed to wake up from this dream, I needed to wake up. When I wake up, I will wake up to find a naked Katharyn peacefully asleep next to me in bed, her arms wrapped around me like she never wanted to let go.

But no matter how hard I pinched myself, I still found myself in the same position as I was in right now – in an empty locker room, only just rejected by the woman of my dreams.

This wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to happen. How could Katharyn turn me down? John Hennigan was no longer in her life. How could she turn me down? I was the one offering to reach out to her, the one willing to hold her in my arms as she cried to me. I was the one who loved her from the very first time I saw her, the one who slept like a baby because she appeared in my dreams that I dreamed when I slept. I was the one, the only one available for her to cry her eyes out to, because John Hennigan wasn't there for her anymore. He abandoned her when he realized she had a boyfriend, and he wasn't there for her while she watched her boyfriend flirting with another woman.

Katharyn Lincoln should be mine. No one else's, but mine. I was the only one at this state who could have her.

* * *

August 20th, 2010: Witness

_I had just finished up my match, successfully retaining my title against the Rated R Superstar, Edge, in a house show in my home country of Scotland. I knew I could defeat the washed-up, old has-been in the form of Adam Copeland. The guy was so 2000, it wasn't even funny. Hardly anyone cheered for him, whilst I got the loudest standing ovation from my home country crowd. I was in a particularly good mood tonight; I had put on a good show in the best place to do it. _

_I was on my way back to my locker room when I heard sniffles and occasional hiccups coming from one of the doors I passed. Listening closely, I recognized the muffled sounds belonging to a female. Hoping to find her, I opened the door that was unlocked, much to my surprise._

_There she was, crouched down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, her face buried and hidden within view. Her luscious, golden brown goddess hair hung limply in curls, her fantastically toned body shook as she wept. I approached her slowly; she didn't seem to have heard me open the door. I knelt next to her and stroked her fine shoulder, tucking one lock of her hair behind her ear._

"_Love?" I said softly in her ear, hoping that she would realize I was going to be there for her, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_Go away," she moaned, refusing to look up._

"_Baby, it's me, Drew, you can tell me what's wrong," I whispered in her ear, not taking my hand off of her shoulder, "it breaks my heart to see you cry."_

"_Drew?" she asked, her voice trembling, finally glancing up and staring wildly in front of her._

"_I'm here, love," I whispered, pulling her into my arms and embracing her, "tell me what's wrong."_

_She turned to look at me, and immediately I was put in a trance. Her eyes were of the most beautiful crystal blue, sparkling and welled-up with tears. _

"_He cheated on me," she breathed. Once again, she buried her face in her knees and began sobbing once more, "he cheated on me!"_

"_Who did this to you, love?" I knew perfectly well it was Rhodes, but I didn't want to reveal that I knew._

"_That bastard, Cody!" she wailed, "I hate him! How could do this to me? I loved him and in return, he leaves me for that whore Valerie!"_

_She threw herself into my arms and continued crying. I continued to stroke her hair and laid gentle kisses on her forehead, hushing her and holding her close to me, making sure she felt loved._

"_Shhhh," I hushed her, "don't cry over the bastard who left you for some cheap, low-class hooker. No man of that class deserves a beautiful angel sent down from the heavens."_

_She glanced back up at me again, looking at me curiously, her rosy red cheeks blushing so gorgeously. "You think I'm…an angel?" she inquires. I kiss her tears away and look back at her, gazing into her blue eyes and getting lost in them. _

"_Of course, my love," I say, smiling softly at her, fondling her flushed, reddened cheek, "Cody Rhodes must have been blind to not see that he's leaving behind a goddess of such divine beauty." _

_I cup her cheek in my hand and pull her in close slowly, not taking my eyes off of hers, smiling at her softly before brushing my mouth against her soft, pink, pouty lips. I started slowly, letting her know what my intentions were – to give her the love she so desperately needs from me. Eventually, she got the message and began to kiss back, and that was when I started to deepen the kiss and make it more passionate. She moaned softly as I slowly shifted so that she was on top of me. Her trembling hands caressed my bare abs, which in turn, made me shiver slightly; her touch was so delicate. I trailed my lips away from hers so we could both breathe after what felt like forever of kissing, and began to suck gently on her neck. _

_At the same time, I moved my hands from her waist to up her back, and undid the strings of the bikini she was wearing as the first part of the top of her ring attire. "Oh, Drew," she gasped, leaning her head to the side to give me more exposure. I smiled against her skin, breathing in the scent of roses from her subtle perfume. I slowly began to slip off her pants and she helped me shove them off. I smiled once more upon the sight of her in just a matching black bra and thong, and captured her lips in mine once again. I played with her bra strap as I slipped my tongue in between her lips, caressing her tongue with my own, dancing with it, playing with it, wrapping it with mine. _

_After getting rid of her thong, I moved my hands up to her cleavage and undid the front hooks, revealing a pair of full, round breasts. I was getting so tense, the beauty was completely naked before me. I stopped the heavy make-out session to take a look at my perfection on top of me, bare, so beautifully bare, so toned in every single part and so soft and natural at its best parts. I could never get tired of seeing her like this. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and caressed them with my thumbs. I looked back into her eyes once more and they were glowing blue._

"_You're beautiful," I whispered. I couldn't stop smiling at her. She returned a small smile, and that made my heart flutter. She moved her hands down to the waist of my wrestling trunks and began to slip them down; I lifted my hips up to give her assistance…_

…all of a sudden, the images disappeared.

I sat up from the bed, punching the pillow, shocked that my dream had somehow been interrupted. Nothing had interrupted it, no sound had interrupted it, it just somehow, disappeared with the snap of the fingers. I don't know what happened.

"No!" I exclaimed, "there was no damn sound! It can't just disappear like that!"

What in my mind had just suddenly decided to abruptly end my fantasy of the night? Maybe I was still feeling awake from the house show earlier tonight. I decided to go out for a walk, just to maybe clear things out of my mind and hopefully help me get back to sleep and start dreaming that dream again.

Slipping on a sweatshirt, I slowly closed the door of my hotel and strolled down the hotel corridor, looking down below me at the late night parties going on downstairs. Just then, I heard a loud, shrieking voice coming from a few floors below mine. Curious to find out who it was, I peered down…

..and saw little Cody Rhodes holding that same blonde chick next to him as she spoke, or rather, screamed at him about something that was quite audible, despite the fact that I was about two to three floors above them, watching and hearing what the conversation was leading to. I was curious to know what Rhodes was doing with that blonde bitch, and why the hell he was holding her as she ranted.

"She threw me into the barricade and she started like beating the crap out of me in front of all those people! And I hurt my head really badly! I mean what kind of cruel, cold-hearted person does that?"

God, she sounded just as horrible as she looked. Listening to her all the way from up here was like having a Justin Bieber song playing at full blast into your ear. Maybe Rhodes must be deaf as well, judging from the fact that he wasn't flinching in agony like I was, on the verge of shutting my ears. Oh believe me, I can actually HEAR what she was saying.

"And she, like, grabbed my hair and slammed me into the ring post!"

What a liar. I watched that match and the hypocrite did that to my beautiful Katharyn. In fact, it was painful to watch from backstage, not because of Katharyn's character, of course, but because that Valerie woman was so horrible, I couldn't stand watching my gorgeous beauty suffering from all those awful botches.

"She actually wanted to hurt me, Cody! I mean, it's professional wrestling, it's all scripted! You're not supposed to actually hurt your opponent!"

I believe she was the one actually hurting Katharyn in the first place. I remember seeing Katharyn after her match, and I decided not to touch her since she did not look in the best mood to be touched.

I saw Rhodes's mouth move, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I knew he was probably going to try and defend his girlfriend whilst having naughty thoughts of that horse in his defected brain.

"I know, right?" The yellow horse looked as though she was crying, fake tears in my opinion, still so shrilly in her whiney, nasally voice that sounded like a dying cat, "in fact, she actually threatened me that she'll beat me up at any chance she gets!"

This was the perfect face palm moment, I swear.

Rhodes began to say something, but the whore interrupted him once again, "Yes, she would. As a matter of fact, she's not the girlfriend whom you've been dating for years. She's a backstabbing bitch who seeks to ruin other people's lives and is the extremely jealous type. She threatened me to stop talking to you, but Cody you know I'm your friend and we're not doing anything behind her back! She's clingy and possessive and isn't letting you talk to other girls."

From what I recall, I have frequently spotted her and Rhodes sneaking out with each other and God knows what they're so deeply discussing during those coffee breaks and autograph signing sessions. Seriously, once I was scheduled to do an autograph signing with Rhodes and that bitch couldn't keep her hands off of him. Rhodes obviously wasn't very good at keeping his relationship steady, but that meant good news for me.

"Cody, do you really want to go out with a girl who's mean to other people and likes to physically hurt them for her own pleasure?"

I know my beautiful angel more than that airhead does, and I know she would never do that to anyone, well maybe except that blonde bimbo because she's just plain annoying.

"Then why are you still dating her? Do you not realize that Katharyn is trying to control you? She's treating you like you're her lap dog. She doesn't want to have sex with you, that means she doesn't want to make you happy. But I will give you whatever I want…"

Suddenly, the horse grabs little Rhodes by the collar and pulls him into a forceful kiss!

My jaw dropped when I noticed Rhodes wasn't making any attempt to push away and I muttered, "Holy fuck…" when the whore led Rhodes to her hotel room and he closed the door shut. The bastard would have been dead if Katharyn had seen that happening. I couldn't believe Rhodes actually had the nerve to do something so sick like that. I never thought innocent little Cody Rhodes, the baby son of Dusty Rhodes, would get caught fucking some bitch who looks like a disfigured doll and is probably much, much older than him.

But that incident also meant another thing. It meant that I was finally going to have Katharyn. I will use this eyewitness report, as well as a few pictures I've snapped of her 'loving' boyfriend and the horse-faced whore, to prove to Katharyn that she needs to break up with Rhodes, and of course she will come running into my arms, thankful that I told her of the affair soon, and since John Hennigan no longer cares about her, she'll only have me to turn to. She'll be crying in my arms while I hold her close, comforting her and making her feel better, and that will be the moment when we begin our newfound romance.

Since I didn't know which room Katharyn was staying in, I immediately headed down to the front desk and asked them which room she was staying in.

"Miss Katharyn Lincoln?" repeated the receptionist, "I believe she is sharing a room with Mr. Cody Runnels. Just to let you know, it's on the fourth floor; the room number is 469."

Runnels was Rhodes's real life last name, I supposed, so immediately I headed out to Room 469, knowing that I would find Katharyn in there.

However, much to my surprise, I found the door had been left slightly ajar, indicating that something was not right. I peered through the door and noticed the room was half-empty. Walking in slowly, praying that Rhodes would not return anytime soon, I walked in and examined every inch of the room. Strangely, I didn't find anything that could possibly belong to a female. Where had Katharyn gone?

Something gleaming on the bed caught my eye. Curious to know what it was, I walked over to find a golden locket lying on the sheets. There was a picture of Rhodes inside the locket and engraved on the back, was 'Always and Forever Yours – 13.11.2007'

This possibly belonged to Katharyn while she was dating Rhodes.

And this also meant another thing – she found out about Rhodes cheating on her and decided to leave him, taking all of her belongings and only leaving that locket to remind him that she decided to end things with him.

I was disappointed that she ended up finding about Rhodes and that whore sooner than when I wanted to tell her, but now she was free.

Free, at last, to be mine.

_Now all I need to know,_ I thought to myself, as I slowly closed the door of Room 469, _is where Katharyn could possibly be. _


	13. Chapter 13

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Time Has Come**

* * *

***Author's Note: Drew still doesn't know that Katharyn has been hanging out with John all this time, but don't worry, my fellow Fanfictioners, he will eventually face the moment of truth in time…***

* * *

August 24th, 2010: San Diego, California

_I frowned when I realized the other side of the king-sized bed was noticeably empty. Knowing that she could be downstairs, I quickly get cleaned up, changed, and headed straight downstairs. As I traveled down the staircase, I caught the smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast, my favorite kind of breakfast to start the day. _

_When I arrived, as I predicted, she was cooking breakfast for me. I knew it was my gorgeous wife, I recognized that backside from anywhere. Much to my delight, she appeared to be wearing nothing but my dress shirt; I supposed she decided to keep it from last night's 'dessert' and wear it. She looked so relaxed and I smiled. The sight of her wearing my clothes turned me on even more. _

_I slowly crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her ever-expanding waistline, burying my face into her neck and planting kisses on her sweet spot. "Is this for me, love?" I whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe as well._

_She giggled adorably, "Of course, my husband. I made all your favorites."_

_She turned off the stove, and turned around in my embrace. My smile widened when I eyed her up and down. Despite the fact that she was wearing no make-up and her goddess hair was mussed-up, she was still the most beautiful woman in my eyes. _

_My eyes stopped upon meeting her slightly bulging stomach. I rubbed a hand over it and laid a kiss there._

"_How's the little one doing?" I asked her, rubbing it once more. _

"_This little one's getting bigger every day," she replied, patting her little bump. I placed my hand over hers and stroked the back of it with my fingers. I wrapped my arms around her waist once more._

"_Have I ever told you how irresistible you look in my clothes?" I whispered huskily, gently pressing against her and leaning my forehead against hers._

"_I think I'll wear them more often," she said seductively, her green eyes, within a flash, changing to a sky blue, "they are quite comfortable."_

"_And you know what, love?" I said in return. I couldn't stop smiling due to being so stricken by this beauty's naughty side, "I think that is a brilliant idea."_

_She cupped my face in her small hands and pulled me in for a passionate lip lock. Oh, how I loved it whenever she did this. Her kisses were so addicting, every single time her lips left mine, I wanted even more. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I sat her on the kitchen counter. I let my hands wander underneath her shirt and explored her body. I growled against the kiss when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra._

"_The girls are getting a little frisky, love," I said suggestively, brushing my agitated fingers over her bare chest. _

_She giggled upon hearing my sexual innuendo and broke the kiss, grabbing my hands and letting them cup her breasts. I loved it whenever she did that as well, but there was only one thing in the way of letting me experience the full package._

"_Love, you look so sexy in my shirt," I growled, "however, I prefer you…all natural."_

_I took my hands off of her chest and began to unbutton her shirt. As soon as all the buttons were cleared, I removed the damned shirt from her body and licked my lips. Nothing could be sexier than a naked, pregnant perfection, straddling me with her perfect, long legs. I smirked when my eyes met her round, plump breasts._

"_Your girls have certainly gotten bigger as well, sexy," I complimented, dipping my head down to take one of her stunningly erect nipples into my mouth, sucking on the sweet, tenderized flesh. At the same time, I let my hands wander up and down her perfection, leaving no place untouched._

"_You'll love them even more when they get much, much bigger, handsome," she purred, "after all, I'm only in the early stages."_

"_Mmmm…I can't wait," I growled back, gently gliding my tongue over her nipple. _

_She reached down to the belt buckle of my pants and undid it. I helped her remove them along with my boxers. Yes, I was basically going to fuck her right there on our kitchen counter. What? It doesn't hurt to have a sense of adventure and take it outside of the bedroom or the locker room. _

_I kissed her stomach a few times before pushing myself into her. I grabbed her hips and pushed them closer to me so I could plunge in all the way. She gripped onto my shoulders, moaning my name in encouragement. "Oh, Drew!" she screamed. We were both so close, we were flying towards the pinnacle of our breaking points…_

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK…**

Okay really, this is starting to get old. I'm going to have to control myself on when to have these sexual fantasies or else I will never reach the climax of my often broken dreams.

"What now?" I grumbled under my breath, reluctantly getting up from the locker room bench to answer the door.

"McIntyre, you're up in ten, you better get changed ASAP." Stupid techie.

"That's all you had to tell me?" I growled furiously, "you could've at least called from the outside instead of knocking on the damned door."

"It's my job, pal," insisted the techie, "besides, you haven't been very…attentive lately. Don't ask me how I know this, but it's a damn good thing I knocked on your door and reminded you about your tag match with Luke Gallows against John Morrison and Rey Mysterio."

Good. I get to fight Hennigan's character tonight. And even better – because Katharyn's on-screen boyfriend Jack Swagger will interfere with the match, my team will win tonight. I know the ending was scripted as always, but I was happy I was going to pin Morrison for tonight's win.

However, the only thing I wanted to win against Hennigan in was winning the heart of the most beautiful woman in the world. Because that was what I wanted more than anything else, to make Katharyn mine and give her all the love and care she deserved from me instead of Hennigan or Cody Rhodes, the latter being a cheating bastard.

Speaking of Rhodes, I sure wonder how he's keeping up with the horse-faced slut. Wonder if Katharyn's broken up with him yet?

* * *

August 24th, 2010: It's Over…for Rhodes, that is

Deciding to go take a short walk around the hotel before going straight to bed, I leave my hotel room, ready to head off…

…until something intriguing catches my eye.

Hmmm…? What was he doing here? I wondered to myself, noticing a familiar figure that had just passed by my door earlier. I kept my eye on him and noticed he stops at a door. Curious, I sneakily follow him, hoping to get something out of my interesting discovery, and hid in a corner so I would not be seen.

Cody Rhodes knocks on the door, and much to my delight, I see the beautiful Katharyn's face appear from behind. I noticed her smile quickly dropped from her expression once she saw Rhodes. Perhaps she expected me to answer the door rather than Rhodes.

"Katharyn…" began Rhodes, sounding hurt. I smirk to myself when Katharyn shoves off Rhodes's hand from her arm.

"What are you doing here, Cody?" demanded Katharyn, her voice cold as ice, "Aren't you supposed to be back on RAW with Valerie?" I loved the way she put a sarcastic emphasis on the whore's name.

"I came to see you, baby."

"About what?"

"Did you get my twelve voicemails?" This was sad. Was Rhodes really that desperate? I could tell that he eventually realized his unfaithful actions and wanted to reconcile with Katharyn.

"Yes, I did. And of course I heard them." Katharyn kept her answers brief. I could tell she was quite furious with him. Good.

"What's your answer, baby? Will you take me back?" Rhodes was one of those sissy little boys who eventually feel guilty over cheating on their girlfriends and moon and swoon to them to take him back. How pathetic. Just like in the soap operas.

Katharyn let out a sigh and Rhodes looked even more upset. He deserves to be upset, especially after breaking my love's heart.

"Look Katharyn," says Rhodes, taking her hand in his and looking her straight in the eyes. Oh boy, here comes the guilty confession, the monologue when the boy talks and talks for ages on how he loves her and how he regrets ever cheating on her.

"I truly regret what I did that night with Valerie. I wasn't thinking about the consequences. I was crazy to let myself give into that slut."

You were crazy to even dare break a goddess's heart, little Rhodes. Now it will be time to pay for what you did to her.

"You were right all along about Valerie; she's a horse-faced whore who only wants men for their money."

In other words, he was basically calling her a home wrecker and a gold digger.

"Let me tell you something. The day after you left me and when I told Valerie, she started acting extremely clingy, constantly bugging me for sex and not caring that I was upset about you leaving. Plus, you were definitely right about her being fake in every single body part of hers. She's not real at all. She's nothing like the person she acted like when I first met her. She's completely fake."

As much as I dislike Rhodes, I couldn't say anything different about that disfigured Barbie doll.

"She's nothing like you. She's not you. You're real in every single possible way I can think of."

I definitely agree with that too. Katharyn was real, both emotionally and physically, the latter being one of the things that made me so attracted to her. Her 36Cs are real, for sure. No, I don't know her cup size, actually, but I do hope they are that size, or even better, bigger.

"Katharyn, I just don't know what had gotten into me. Valerie turned me into someone that I myself couldn't recognize in the mirror. She manipulated me into sleeping with her, and I wanted to kill myself for letting myself fall into her ugly scheme."

That's what she said. No, seriously.

"Katharyn, please, I'm sorry for ever treating you so horribly, so terribly, so uncaringly. Letting myself give into that slut was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't want Valerie. I want you, baby. I need you. I love you. So please, I'm begging you with all of my heart, will you please take me back and let us have a second chance?"

Katharyn had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, and from the way she was chewing her bottom lip, I knew she doubted Rhodes's words. She looked as though she wasn't buying his sappy apology speech.

"Baby, please, answer me," begged Rhodes.

Good for you, my love. Make him feel sorry for his own ass. He doesn't deserve you, because he's foolish enough to think he can sneak around behind your back without you knowing.

"Cody, what you did to me that night with Valerie was unforgivable. When I saw you not even attempting to pull away from her, and when you willingly followed her into her bedroom, you have no idea how much it impacted me," said Katharyn. So she did witness the event after that house show all this time, while I wasted my own time attempting to try and warn her.

"You broke my heart, Cody. You knew that we were still a couple at the same time you cheated on me, yet you chose to give in to whatever curse that Valerie placed on you. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me, Cody? Do you have any idea how hurtful that was?" Katharyn's voice began to tremble, and all of a sudden, I wanted nothing more than to beat the holy hell out of Rhodes and threaten him to stay away from her.

"Or did you not even care about me the whole time I was away with Smackdown?"

I was quite sure he did not even think about her when he fucked that Valerie girl.

"Baby, you know that's not true. I still loved you even though we weren't on the same brand."

"'Loved'?" stuttered Katharyn. Tears began trickling down her lovely pink cheeks. "So that means you don't love me anymore, Cody."

"Katharyn, you know that's not true!" exclaimed Rhodes, who looked shocked. What a liar. If he loved Katharyn, he wouldn't even think about hanging around that horse-faced whore in the first place.

"Really? Then why is it, that after we reunited in San Francisco, all you ever cared about was sex and what I wore and how I looked? And why did you choose to hang out with Valerie on that Tuesday instead of me at the baseball game that I wanted to go to so badly? And why did you believe every single word that Valerie said, when you had watched my Falls Count Anywhere match with Valerie back in Anaheim and knew perfectly that everything she said about me and what she claims I had done was a lie?"

Baseball game? So that was where she disappeared to that Tuesday. I wonder who Katharyn went with since Rhodes was with Valerie?

"Wait, you don't have to answer me, Cody," said Katharyn, not letting a speechless Rhodes sputter out whatever excuse he was going to make, "I think I know what you're going to say. As much as I love you, Cody, I can't take you back, and I won't take you back. Because you hurt me incredibly, and you didn't care whether I was hurt or not."

_That's it, love. Make him suffer. Make him feel the same pain that you felt when you saw them fucking each other that night in Anaheim._ I thought gleefully, as I saw that Rhodes looked as though he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Cody, I don't mean to make you feel horrible, but this is the end of the road of our relationship. I don't love you the way I did when we dated, Cody. Have a great life with Valerie."

Katharyn began to close the door, but Rhodes stopped her. I knew he was going to get down on his knees and beg her one last time before she slammed the door into his pathetic little face.

"No, Katharyn! Wait, please, don't do this to me. Please don't end this relationship that's lasted for so long. I intended to make you my bride when we were both ready to spend the rest of our lives together! Please, Katharyn! I need you! I'm sorry! I love you!"

Come to think of it, it's a damn good thing Rhodes cheated on Katharyn and resulted in the end of his relationship, because God knows how miserable she would be as his wife. I wouldn't have quite liked it either, because had Rhodes married Katharyn, it would completely eliminate my chances of ever making her mine.

"It's not going to happen, Cody!" sobbed Katharyn. She had burst into tears once again. It broke my heart listening to her cry. "It's the end of the road for us! And now that we're over, don't ever ask me the same question after tonight! Goodbye, Cody! Have a great life with Valerie or whoever you end up with in the future!" I heard the door slam shut and then complete, temporary silence.

"Kathie! Please! Open the door!" I heard Rhodes yelling, banging on Katharyn's door at the same time, "Baby, please, I'm begging you with all my heart! I'm truly sorry for everything I did! I love you, baby! Please, I don't want this to end! You are my first love, Kathie! I can't live without you, I need you!" Slowly, the repeated banging soon faded to softer, slower knocking. It seemed to me that Rhodes was about to give up, because there was no response from Katharyn on the other side of that door.

"Katharyn…please…I love you…"

Rhodes's words drifted off, and I poked my head out from the corner to see Rhodes on his knees, and shockingly, in tears. To be honest, I had never seen any grown man cry before, especially a WWE Superstar outside the ring, so it felt rather strange.

However, strangely, I was proud and happy to see Rhodes in his miserable state. I didn't feel sorry for him one bit – he got what he deserved. He made his mistake and now he's accepting the consequences of what he did. I sure wonder if he'll quickly rid himself of this act and instantly find another woman to replace Katharyn.

Had I been in Rhodes's position, I would do whatever I can to make up to Katharyn. As a matter of fact, if I were Rhodes, I wouldn't even have talked to that Valerie whore in the first place. I would've completely avoided her and stayed with the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.

As for Katharyn, now she was completely free. She was officially single and available, and all mine to take. Now was the time to take action. Now was the time for all my dreams to come true within minutes. But I decided to wait until she had recovered over that intense break-up; I knew lots of women needed some time off before jumping into a new relationship.

So while I wait for Katharyn to eventually cool off, I'll get everything in place. I'm thinking about stopping by her hotel or locker room with a bouquet of flowers or a similar gift and asking her if she'd be interested in going out for dinner with me. Now that John Hennigan was out of the picture, this was going to be very, very easy.

I couldn't wait till Katharyn was mine. I was getting very, very excited. Now all I have to do is wait till she gets over that damn breakup and then jump into action.

This is going to be the best thing that ever happened to me, even better than when I defeated John Hennigan's character to win the Intercontinental Championship. 


	14. Chapter 14

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Truth Hurts, Literally**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh…it's about time Drew get slapped in the face with the (sad, in his opinion) truth... XD**

* * *

August 30th, 2010: Los Angeles, California

I had originally set my plan to be put in motion just a few days after Katharyn's official breakup with Rhodes, knowing that she would have been over it by then. However, I was met with the misfortune of being so occupied with work, from appearances to interviews to house shows in almost every single part of the state of California, I hadn't had the time to even buy a bouquet of flowers for the lovely lady.

I was getting frustrated at the fact that so many events involving work were getting in my way of achieving what I had wanted for so long, especially since I was just one step away from making Katharyn my girlfriend. All I needed to do was turn up at her doorstep and comfort her, make her feel better with a gift and then invite her to join me for a romantic dinner date, where I would give her all the love and passion I had for her since the very first day I saw her on TV.

Today, however, I was able to get an interview with _Pro Wrestling Illustrated_ magazine done by a little past lunch and pick up a bouquet of flowers at the florist on the way back to the hotel for my beautiful rose in the form of Katharyn Lincoln. After changing and cleaning up, I decided to give it a try, hoping Katharyn wasn't out with her friends or something like that. I headed down to the front desk to ask the receptionist which room Katharyn stayed in.

However, I was given a completely unexpected answer…

"Miss Katharyn Lincoln?" repeated the receptionist, examining his computer, "I'm sorry sir, I don't have anyone of that name registered staying in any of the single rooms."

How could this be? Why wasn't Katharyn registered with the hotel with her own room? Maybe she could be rooming with one of her friends…

"Could you perhaps check if she's staying with someone else?" I suggested.

The receptionist checked his computer once more and shook his head. I spelled out Katharyn's name so he could get it down right.

"No Lincoln, sir. However, I do have a Katharyn _Hennigan_ listed here…"

_Hennigan_? What the hell was going on here? No, it can't be. It can't be the worst of what I'm thinking…it has to be another woman staying in this hotel who happens to be named Katharyn Hennigan…

"No…sir…her last name is NOT Hennigan…" I protested, praying the situation wasn't what I had feared it was going to be, "it's Katharyn _Lincoln_. She's about 5'6'', golden brown hair, blue-green eyes that sometimes change color, beautiful British girl in her early twenties…"

"Come to think of it, sir, there is a female guest staying at this hotel whom you accurately described," interrupted the receptionist, suddenly recognizing my description of Katharyn. Now he was going to tell me which room she stayed in…

"I so happened to catch a glimpse of that lovely young lady in the arms of John Morrison earlier this morning," said the receptionist, "I don't know where they're headed, but the two of them look like the perfect couple."

?

This cannot be possible! John Hennigan was out of the picture! How could he have suddenly rebounded back into Katharyn's life just like that overnight?

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed, "th-th-that's not possible!"

"It is possible, I beg your pardon, sir, since I _did_ see the two of them together this morning with my own eyes," insisted the receptionist. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Where did they go?" I demanded.

"I honestly have no idea, sir," apologized the receptionist, "although I can leave those flowers for the lady if you'd like."

"It's fine," I huffed, storming away from the front desk, my fists shaking so furiously that the petals of the flowers in the bouquet began to fall off. I slammed the bouquet of flowers into the trashcan and immediately headed back to my hotel room.

What was going on? Something was not right. I couldn't believe what the receptionist had just told me earlier. He had told me Katharyn was with John Hennigan. This was not possible; John Hennigan was no longer a part of her life. Ever since she got back together with her now ex-boyfriend Cody Rhodes, back in San Francisco, I had not seen Hennigan with Katharyn once. I had completely forgotten about John Hennigan up till now, when the receptionist mentioned he'd seen Katharyn with him this morning. And now, he was back.

I still don't believe the receptionist was telling the truth. After all, he was only a lowly, working peasant; why should I believe his words? He was of no concern to me; why should what he said bother me? How would I know he was lying to me? he could be giving me false information. You never know these shady Americans; they like to mess with your mind and screw you up.

But still that lowly peasant's words still echoed in my head…

"_I so happened to catch a glimpse of that lovely young lady in the arms of John Morrison earlier this morning…"_

It wasn't possible. It couldn't have happened. I don't believe it ever happened. Yet, despite the number of times I kept telling myself not to listen to the receptionist's words, this kept bothering me throughout the entire day.

"_I don't know where they're headed, but the two of them look like the perfect couple."_

Could John Hennigan somehow have found out about Katharyn's breakup with Rhodes and seized the opportunity faster than I could?

This all did not make any sense to me whatsoever.

Despite the several times I tried searching for Katharyn, she was nowhere to be found in the hotel. I even managed to intercept one of her Diva friends on my way to the gym to try and get some information out of her, but even she refused to tell me where Katharyn went, claiming that she didn't know where Katharyn had disappeared off to.

Throughout the entire night, I couldn't sleep. The receptionist's words still echoed in my head as I struggled to knock out and get a good night's rest. Unfortunately, I was NOT having a good night, all because of one pathetic man's words that could possibly be false.

I knew that man was lying to me. It was not possible for John Hennigan to suddenly pop out from nowhere and become a problematic pest in my quest to make Katharyn mine once again. I thought he had rid of himself weeks ago, when he witnessed the woman he wanted kissing her then ex-boyfriend in the middle of the hotel lobby.

But could it be true?

Could my lovely Katharyn once again revert back to the apple of John Hennigan's eye?

Deep down inside, I prayed I would not have to deal with him again; I was lucky when he disappeared into the shadows and excluded himself from Katharyn's life. What made him have the nerve to come out from hiding and decide to risk the prospect of conflicting with me once again? That man does not deserve Katharyn, especially since he was not there when she found out Rhodes was cheating on her with that whore. He wasn't there when she got her heart broken, and he wasn't there to provide a shoulder for her to cry on. So how was it possible for Hennigan to even be with Katharyn when he wasn't there for her when she was in most desperate need of a shoulder to cry on?

No, that man is lying. Katharyn's not with him. She's probably out with her friends somewhere and maybe one of her Diva friends told the receptionist to cover up for her in case I happened to stop by and ask where my lovely Katharyn had gone.

But still the thought of John Hennigan starting a relationship with Katharyn made my blood boil.

Over my dead body would I let that happen. Over my dead body would I allow Katharyn to slip out of my grasp and into the arms of that bastard. Over my dead body would I bear to see John Hennigan winning and myself on the losing end.

Over my dead body will that damn receptionist tell the truth in the end.

* * *

September 4th, 2010: The Moment of Truth

I had a very funny feeling every single person around me, whether it be a WWE Superstar or a normal, everyday citizen, seemed to have had the idea that Katharyn had been hanging out with John Hennigan planted into their brains. I honestly have no idea why my world has suddenly decided to turn on me, just as I was about to execute the final, most important part of my plan to make Katharyn mine. Whenever I tried asking people if they'd seen Katharyn around, it was always the same kind of response…

"Oh you mean that sweet little lady accompanied by WWE Superstar John Morrison earlier?"

"You must be talking about the smoking hot girlfriend of that muscular dude with the long brown hair I saw earlier."

"I saw her just a minute ago in the arms of that man who looks like Jim Morrison."

Everywhere I went, it was always the same kind of answer. Everyone said she was with Hennigan. But this was not possible. John Hennigan is no more. Katharyn can't be with him. She no longer considered him a part of her life. He wasn't supposed to be in the picture anymore. John Hennigan had gone out of my way ages ago, and now people were talking about him suddenly making his return to the spotlight, with my love supposedly in his arms?

I recalled one moment yesterday night during a house show, when I was backstage on my way back from catering and happened to walk past two of Katharyn's Diva friends, Natalya and Beth Phoenix, chatting with each other at the interview area, and I so happened to eavesdrop onto their conversation, suddenly becoming interested when I heard Katharyn's name being mentioned.

"_I'm so happy for our Kathie, Beth," said Natalya, "I had never seen her like this before. Remember when she came over to our room to chat with us? She was literally glowing."_

"_I know," agreed Beth Phoenix, "I'm really happy for John too; he finally got the woman of his dreams after months and months of building their relationship."_

"_Our girlie is so lucky," gushed Natalya, "I don't know if I've told you before, but back in San Francisco, when Kathie was out with her then-boyfriend Cody, he came knocking on my door and poured out all of his feelings for her; he even confessed his love for her to me."_

"_What did he say?" asked Beth curiously._

"_He said he had been in love with Katharyn since the first time he saw her in person back in Pennsylvania the day after the draft," answered Natalya, "he started to fall for her even more when they became friends, and everyday he found himself falling more and more in love with Kathie with each day they spent together. John even admitted to me that Katharyn was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life."_

"_Was there more?" asked Beth again._

"_Well, since Kathie at the time was still dating Cody, John confessed that he knew Katharyn was unhappy in her then-relationship with Cody for a long time, and he wanted nothing more than to be there for Katharyn and give her the tender loving care she deserved," continued Natalya, "He somehow predicted Katharyn was going to end up getting hurt and he was extremely worried about that. He said that he loves our girlie so much and he can't live without her. Oh, and one more thing – he also said the one thing he was anxiously waiting to do was to take Katharyn out on a romantic date and ask her to be his girlfriend."_

"_Awww! That is so sweet!" squealed Beth, "John is the sweetest guy in the world, and I could tell from the way he looks at her, that he just loves her to death. I find it so cute whenever they're together, especially when John kisses her on the cheek or on the forehead from time to time."_

"_I definitely agree," replied Natalya, "the two of them are just perfect together! I'm so happy he finally asked her to be his girlfriend, and even happier that she said yes! Now John can kiss her wherever and whenever he wants to!"_

"_Oh my God, Nattie," giggled Beth, "although I definitely agree with what you said about the two of them being the perfect couple. You should've seen them at breakfast this morning! John always let her walk in first, pulled out her chair for her, kissed her hand over the table, and even offered to go get food from the buffet for her! And Katharyn couldn't stop blushing and smiling at him! I had never seen her like this before; she looked like she was on Cloud Nine! John was the exact same way, too. I just love seeing the two of them together…"_

"_I can't wait for their wedding!" chirped Natalya, "I can already picture her having and raising his kids, with Tyson and I as the awkward godfather and godmother in the background, of course."_

"_Oh, Nattie," sighed Beth, shaking her head._

That conversation had sent more worries to disturb my sleep that night. It was the second night in a row I couldn't sleep well because of the false rumors that plagued. I began to doubt that these false rumors could possibly be true. I began to fear that Katharyn could have become John Hennigan's girlfriend.

For what felt like days, thoughts of confusion and shock buzzed in my mind. What I had missed that everyone seemed to know about? Had something happened behind my back that people began to talk about all of a sudden? Had John Hennigan done something sneakily without me knowing and somehow got back in touch with my darling Katharyn?

I needed to know the answers. Now.

I threw the blanket covers off and headed straight for the bathroom, where I cleaned up and got changed. No matter how hard I tried to imagine Katharyn and myself making love in the shower, I still couldn't clear my mind off of the worries that flocked around me.

_I guess I'm worrying too much,_ I thought to myself, as I grabbed my phone and wallet on my way out, _maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe I'm just having a bad dream, and when I wake up, I'll be in bed, with my love wearing nothing on and sleeping peacefully next to me in my arms. _

On my way towards the elevators, I happened to walk past two of Katharyn's Diva friends again, this time it was those Laycool girls instead of Natalya and Beth Phoenix. I was able to catch onto their conversation as I walked past them.

"Do you think we should ask Kathie if she wants to go shopping with us later?" said the short, dark brunette girl.

"Nah, I think we should leave her with her lover boy, Lay," giggled the tall, bony blonde, "besides, they've only just begun their newfound romance, so why not let them be for the time being; you could tell from breakfast that Kathie was still in the lovesick stage."

"Oh my God, breakfast!" squealed the brunette, "she and her hunky boyfriend were just the cutest thing ever! Did you see him kissing her hand over the breakfast table? That was just cute!"

"I know, Lay," replied the blonde, "those two look so perfect together it's not even funny! Why can't Mark and I look good like them?"

"Because Mark is The Undertaker on TV and he's not exactly supposed to be a hunk like John Morrison?" joked the brunette.

"This is my husband you're talking about, Lay," pointed out the blonde, "but anyway, I'm so happy Katharyn's going out with John now! I've been waiting for the two of them to hook up ever since Kath came over to Smackdown!"

"Me too, Michelle!" chimed the brunette.

I stopped. Was I hearing things, or did I just hear that tall, skinny blonde tell her friend that Katharyn was John Hennigan's _girlfriend_?

_This can't be happening to me_. I thought to myself, _this has to all be a nightmare, and hell do I want this nightmare to end right now._

Little did I realize, though, I was in for the shock of my life when I arrived downstairs at the hotel restaurant where the breakfast buffet took place.

There, seated at a table further away from the buffet area, was my beautiful darling Katharyn, and, much to my horror, John Hennigan, in what appeared to be an extremely deep conversation. Hennigan held Katharyn's hand across the table and kissed the back of it, making her giggle and blush a gorgeous shade of rose red. Hell, Katharyn looked more amazing than I had ever seen her before; she was glowing like a jewel. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly and plastered across her face was the most gorgeous smile I had seen from her. She was so fucking hot, but I should be the one making her look like that, not that damned bastard John Hennigan.

No. It can't be. This can't be happening.

This can't be happening to me.

I have got to wake up from this nightmare, fast, before I begin to truly suffer from it.

Hennigan slowly let down Katharyn's hand and cupped his hand on her delicate cheek, stroking it lovingly and looking into her eyes the same way. And shockingly, Katharyn appeared to be going along with it; she couldn't stop smiling.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up…_ I thought to myself repeatedly. I began to pinch myself in the arm, praying that I would wake up, and fast.

Hennigan leaned in, at the same time, bringing Katharyn's face in towards his…

_Damn it! Wake up! This isn't real! It's only a nightmare! Wake up, dammit!_

I noticed Katharyn's eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen them in – a crystal blue that was so blue, I could see it shimmering from the other side of the room. By now I had recognized the pattern in which Katharyn's eyes changed color. They changed depending on her mood.

When her emotions were neutral, they were its normal blue-green.

When she was sad, they became a sea green.

When she experienced extreme emotions, such as nervousness, they flashed a jade green, like the time I cornered her at catering area in a backstage arena.

And they were this color – the glowing crystal blue I was seeing right now…

…when she was in love.

No.

It's not possible.

She can't be in love with John Hennigan.

She can't be.

Katharyn fluttered her eyes shut, that beautiful smile still on her face as Hennigan, his lips pursing slightly, brought his face closer and closer to hers with his palm still cupping her cheek…

This has to be a dream.

I think I died, but not in a good way, when John's lips brushed against Katharyn's pink, pouty ones…

_I need to wake up._

_Wake up and realize it's all a dream._

And the next thing I knew, I was storming out of the restaurant furiously, only letting out all my rage and anger at every single thing in the room as soon as the door was shut.

* * *

**Post-chapter note: Just wanted to ask, what did you guys think of John checking into the hotel with Katharyn registered as his wife? (AWWWWWW...)**


	15. Chapter 15

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 15: Don't Walk Away From Me**

* * *

***Author's Note: I honestly don't want Drew to sound like he's repeating himself over and over again, so I am really doing my best not to make this story seem repetitive with each chapter. I know I'm writing Drew as a sick, twisted person who's obsessed with getting the woman of his dreams, but there is a point where I do run out of ways to express Drew's psychotic thinking. Now, this is just the chapter after the one when Drew discovers that Katharyn, the girl he lusts after for so long, is now dating his number one nemesis, nothing much to add in besides the insanity completely taking over Drew's mind as he rants on and on about John in the first half of the chapter and then that backstage encounter with John in the second half.***

* * *

September 4th, 2010: Little Rock, Arkansas

I don't believe it. I don't believe this was happening to me. I don't believe what I had just witnessed earlier, at that hotel restaurant.

I couldn't believe everything I had planned, everything I had dreamed of, everything I wanted for so long, had been taken away from me once again. The one woman I had been chasing after for months was now with the man whom I despised the most in the world. Everything I had put together for the past six months was falling apart right before my very eyes.

How could this happen to me? How could the world do this to me? What did I do to deserve losing Katharyn Lincoln, the goddess of my dreams, to John Hennigan, the man who always stole the spotlight from me, the man whom people claimed was a better Intercontinental Champion than me, the man who thinks he's better than everybody else. Katharyn, on the other hand, was a goddess in the purest form and possessed a heart of gold. She was beautiful, sexy, adorable, and just simply irresistible. Those two opposing personalities don't match if you ask me.

Still, how could this be possible? How was it possible for a goddess to fall for a show-off, son of a bitch?

That asshole doesn't deserve the sexiest woman alive. I do! I worked hard into attempting to earn her affections, yet John Hennigan just crawls out of his hole and suddenly snags the girl without doing anything at all. He doesn't deserve her, that asshole. He doesn't deserve my angel from heaven.

I could probably deal with Hennigan stealing the spotlight from me when I defeated him for the Intercontinental Championship last year. I could deal with him and his ridiculous ninja workout. I could deal with the tacky fur coat and the pimped-out sunglasses.

But John Hennigan took the one thing from me that I wanted the most.

The one thing I wanted more than any other gold title belt in the WWE.

And that one thing was Katharyn Lincoln.

I punched the wall in frustration and threw and tossed every single thing in sight, letting out my raging anger within me. Never before had I felt so much hate towards anyone, not even Matt Hardy who preached about his hatred for me on his Youtube channel and Twitter page.

I wanted to kill John Hennigan. I wanted to do all sorts of torturous things to him. I wanted to rip out his insides, and shove them down his throat, so he could feel the pain, the shock, the agonizing pain that hit me when I saw him kissing my love.

John Hennigan doesn't deserve Katharyn.

He doesn't deserve the world's most beautiful woman.

He shouldn't be the one to give her love. I'm the one who deserves to be in that position more than anybody else in the world.

I deserve everything that John Hennigan doesn't deserve.

John Hennigan deserves to be tortured. No. John Hennigan deserves to die a painful death. And I want nothing more than to cause pain to that arrogant bastard and make Katharyn mine.

I hate that bastard. How dare he steal Katharyn away from me. How dare he take away the one thing that I wanted more than anything else in the world. Katharyn doesn't deserve to be with John Hennigan, the cocky bastard. He is nothing but a low class, redneck, fucked-up, show-off American goon who thinks he's better than everybody else in the world.

Well you know what, he's not. He's not what he thinks he is. He will never be half the man he thinks he is. He doesn't deserve Katharyn. Katharyn Lincoln, a sexy, sultry, irresistibly gorgeous British beauty, is made to be with me, Drew McIntyre, a handsome, strong, brave Scotsman of noble flesh and blood. She and I are destined to be with each other. We are made to be for each other. Fate has brought us two perfect people together. Yet somehow, some American son of a bitch has come to destroy the bond that destiny has created between Katharyn and I.

I will not let that happen. I will not let John Hennigan get the better of me. I will not let him take everything away from me once again. I will not let him defeat me once again.

I will not bow down. I will fight to get my woman back. I will not give up on Katharyn. She may be with John Hennigan, but that doesn't mean I will give up on her. Giving up on Katharyn would be like letting Hennigan be the better man that I am. She may be with Hennigan, but one day, she will be mine.

I will fight, to make sure; destiny will assist me in my pursuit of the sexiest woman alive.

* * *

September 7th, 2010: Atlanta, Georgia

The fact that John Morrison was now the new #1 Contender to the World Heavyweight title did not exactly lighten up my mood. Upon hearing of these news, my hatred for John Hennigan soon turned into abhorrence – my next greatest wish to wipe out Hennigan from the face of the Earth, hurt him in any way possible, and claim back what is destined to be mine. Either the creative team was just plain fucking stupid or Hennigan bribed them to write him as the next World Heavyweight Champion and the most dominant Superstar on Smackdown.

It wasn't fair. This all wasn't fair. John Hennigan already had the woman of my dreams in real life, and now, not only was he getting a title shot at Night of Champions, but his onscreen character would also end up winning the heart of the alter ego of my darling Katharyn and she would start acting as his valet and manager. Hennigan was getting everything that should be mine – a world title, a hot valet, and especially the sexiest woman alive as his real-life girlfriend. Why the creative writers decided to reward him with all of this is beyond me, but personally I think that belt would look better around my waist…

…and that sexy, sultry British beauty would look much better in my arms than she already does, especially if she were lying in my bed next to me naked.

I was going to change into my ring attire, but deciding to fetch a snack from catering, I left my wrestling trunks and signature t-shirt and headed towards catering.

What the hell did John Hennigan do to deserve everything that I want? I thought to myself, all he's done is make my life miserable and steal everything I dreamed of away from me.

I noticed a familiar figure walking in the opposite direction. Immediately upon recognizing who it was, I scowled. It was that bastard, John Hennigan. Oh, thank God the hallway was empty, because I could not wait to get my hands on that asshole and beat the holy hell out of him. He seemed to look rather dazed and relaxed. _I sure wonder what's making him in such a good mood_, I thought sarcastically, thinking that Hennigan probably just snogged Katharyn in a locker room or something and thought he could get away with it without anyone suspecting him of doing so.

As soon as I crossed paths with Hennigan, I could no longer control myself. I shoved him furiously, letting out all of my anger into the force of the push. Hennigan stumbled over and looked surprised, only to frown at me when he saw that I was the one who shoved him.

"What the hell is your problem, McIntyre?" demanded Hennigan, shoving me back. Oh, now he _dares_ to touch me, that bastard, when we're not even in the ring wrestling?

I slapped him across the face and shoved him against the nearest wall. He deserved that literal slap in the face for daring to even lay a hand on me when he's the one who should pay for everything he's done to me.

"I was about ask the same thing, Hennigan," I sneered, "you think you're so smart, eh? You think you can just waltz away with my girl without getting through me first?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I'm taking about, Hennigan. I'm talking about how you, once again, took everything away from me, only this time, you've also taken away the one thing I wanted the most out of everything I had.

"I'm not interested in Tiffany, thank you very much, but she deserves a hell better fiancé than you."

What fiancée? The bastard thinks I'm still with that damned woman. Well thank the Lord I'm no longer with that stupid, blonde chatterbox. John Hennigan just says that so he can get away with stealing my darling Katharyn away from me. He's just pretending, the liar.

All of a sudden, Hennigan pushed me off of him and knocked me across the cheek with a punch. He just crossed the line.

Now he was going to get a full beating of what he deserves for taking away the woman that is destined to be mine. I let out all of my anger onto Hennigan, grabbing nearby objects to use as weapons. The argument soon turned into a full-on backstage brawl that wasn't even part of a storyline.

Unfortunately, my pleasure of beating the holy hell out of the man I despised the most ended up getting interrupted, just like all of the sexual fantasies involving Katharyn that I dreamed every night in my sleep or during the day when I space out into Cloud Nine.

"Break it up, break it up!"

Some backstage arena security guards, as well as a few of the other Superstars entered the scene, and before I realized it, I was being restrained by whom I recognized as three of John Hennigan's puny little goons, one of them being the redneck fatass Matt Hardy.

"Do you really think I care about Tiffany anymore, stupid?" I spat at Hennigan, who was also being held back by two security guards, "you know exactly who I'm talking about."

What I didn't expect to happen, though, was for that person whom I claimed John Hennigan knew who I was talking about to arrive at the scene.

"John!" exclaimed that familiar sweet, soft British accent from down the hallway.

I smiled upon the sight of my beautiful Katharyn, running down the hallway, her golden brown hair flying behind her, her soft, plump breasts bouncing up and down tantalizingly as she approached closer to the scene. She gasped, which in my mind, turned into one of those sexy gasps I fantasized about in my erotic dreams. Instantly, the images of Katharyn making love to me in a dream began to appear in my head.

_Come to me, love,_ I thought to myself, _come to me and be with your man._

However, instead of running up to me, Katharyn went up to Hennigan and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his face, caressing it caringly, showing concern for him. I was glad to see that I had given Hennigan a split lip despite being disappointed that Katharyn hadn't run up to _me._

"What happened?" came Katharyn's voice. No, she wasn't asking me that question, most unfortunately.

_Although if she had run up to me and asked me what happened, I would've told her that her boyfriend decided to assault me in the hallway just because he felt like it and decided to pick on the foreigner standing on American soil_, I thought, as I took in the lovely view of Katharyn's delicious backside hugging the bottoms of her ring attire.

"Why don't you ask him," snarled John Hennigan, glaring at me like I did something wrong. Stupid hypocrite who's most likely fucking my British beauty.

Katharyn turned around and immediately my eyes darted to her chest; her girls were bursting out of that bra she wore underneath that silver bikini top. I loved that she was getting more and more beautiful with each day I saw her.

"Hello there, love," I greeted my love, smiling at her softly. I tried to step closer to her, but I was being held back by Hennigan's lowly sidekicks in the form of Christian, R-Truth, and Matt Hardy. "You've come back for me once again."

"She's not yours, McIntyre," snapped Hennigan, holding Katharyn close in his arms. I was furious to see that Katharyn was not releasing herself from Hennigan's hold.

"Just because you have her now, Hennigan, doesn't mean that she won't be mine later," I sneered, "tell me, Katharyn my love, that you want me and not him. He's not worth your time. Unlike him, I'll give you whatever you desire from me every single night."

Katharyn glared at me and turned away, refusing to look at me any longer as she asked the guards to release Hennigan (why hadn't she asked those three assholes who were holding me back to let go of me?) and led Hennigan away from the scene.

_Don't leave me, my love! You may have him now, but I know secretly inside that you want me more than you want Hennigan. _

"Don't walk away from me, Katharyn! I'll make you mine no matter how much you hate me! And you'll be in my bed, having the most amazing sex of your life! I'll guarantee that!"

Katharyn thinks she's in love with John Hennigan, but she won't admit that she truly wants me, especially from the way her blue-green eyes were flaming wickedly at me. I never realized how it was possible for a woman to be this irresistible, no matter what state she was in. Although she had been taken away from me, I was going to do whatever I could to claim her back as mine once again. 


	16. Chapter 16

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 16: Jealousy**

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is just Drew watching Night of Champions from the sidelines…nothing really special unfortunately…although he will become even more insane in the next chapter, and I think you all know what happens between John and Katharyn not too long after Night of Champions…(I can only tell you Drew's reaction will be extremely priceless XD)**

* * *

September 19th, 2010: Night of Champions

I couldn't believe I wasn't even going to be involved with tonight's pay-per-view at all. Instead of at least pairing me up with another Superstar to challenge for the tag team titles, all I have to do is hang around at the back for no reason and just watch for the sake of watching a pay-per-view, watching all the other assholes in this company claim their titles and wanting to make me jealous. Okay, not counting the Divas titles of course, since I really didn't care about the Divas wrestling, unless those Diva matches involved my darling Katharyn as her sexy little Katona character.

Tonight, Katharyn, as the lovely Katona, was going to challenge that anorexic blonde chick who's also known as The Deadman's Wife (I only just found out about her marriage to The Undertaker a few days ago; bet she's a slutty gold digger just trying to get her fame out of him) for the WWE Women's Championship. I was very happy with the fact that Katharyn could potentially become the new Women's Championship, the new female face of Smackdown. That belt would look so much better around her perfect waist than on that stick figure in the form of Michelle McCool, plus she deserves to hold that prestigious belt more than any of the other little sluts in this damn company.

Since I wasn't competing in a match tonight, I remained backstage to watch the matches on the monitor in the locker room. The United States Championship match had finished with Evan Bourne defending the title against The Miz, whom I honestly can't stand because 'The Awful One' just can't seem to shut his mouth, so I'm glad he didn't get the title. It was back to commercial break and coming up soon was the WWE Women's Championship match.

I couldn't wait to watch my beautiful Katharyn beating the snot out of that stick thin homewrecker. I knew Katharyn not only would perform spectacularly, but she would bring the title home in the end.

_I would love it even more if we both held the most prestigious championships in this company, with Katharyn as the Women's Champion and I, hopefully someday, as the WWE or World Heavyweight Champion, and together we will be the King and Queen of professional wrestling, _I thought to myself, ignoring the boring, girly entrance of the current reigning Women's Champion, though I did keep my eyes on the belt wrapped around the blonde's anorexic little waist, knowing how much better it would look on the British beauty.

Immediately I was awakened from my sleepy trance as the familiar, fast-paced, hard rock guitar blared through the speakers, and at the same time, fireworks erupted from the stage. The Titantron displayed various shots of the most beautiful Diva in the WWE, performing various high-flying moves onto her opponents, as well as shots of the lovely Katona smiling beautifully and winking adorably at the camera.

The real thing herself, the gorgeous, sultry Katharyn, in the form of her sweet yet sexy Katona character, emerged from the stage, signaling to the audience with a dazzling smile on her face, her perfect features illuminating under the spotlights, her blue green eyes twinkling with excitement. I took in her cute little ring outfit and smiled when the camera took an up-close shot of Katona, zooming in on her rosy red cheeks. I licked my lips, watching her delectable breasts bouncing up and down tantalizingly as she made her way down the ramp and hopped into the ring.

"And her opponent, the challenger, from Surrey, England, the High-Flying Heavenly Angel, Katona!"

She truly was a heavenly angel, from the facial features beyond compare of a porcelain doll, to that smoking hot body that put even the prettiest Victoria's Secret model to shame. Katona was everything that a man could ask for, and I definitely couldn't say anything different about Katharyn Lincoln either.

Though I didn't care for women's wrestling, this was a match I had to watch, mainly because my beautiful angel was in it, and I knew she was going to pull off an amazing win.

Throughout the entire Women's Championship match, my eyes were glued to the screen. Not once had I taken a bathroom break like people usually did during Divas matches. I could see from the screen that I wasn't the only one who refused to get out of their seat. Katharyn was the most entertaining Diva to watch. She was gorgeous, charismatic, and definitely the most athletic – she performed moves that none of the Divas, not even some of the Superstars in this company, could do; never before had I seen any female wrestler perform high flying moves so perfectly.

But Katharyn possessed something more than just looks, talent, and personality. She had the extra spark that amplified all of these traits. This extra spark made her so attractive, so irresistible. _And so meant to be mine_, I added in my head.

I turned my attention back to the monitor, and that blonde now had my darling in a heel hook submission hold. My Katharyn, or in this case, my sweet Katona was still holding on, reaching for the ropes for her dear life. She screamed, "NO!" repeatedly, rigorously shaking her head when the referee asked if she wanted to submit to her opponent. _That's it, my love, don't give up, _I thought silently to myself, _you're a strong girl; I know you will never give into The Deadman's Whore._ I heard the audience chanting Katona's name, cheering her on to break the submission hold. As much as I disliked a lot of the fans (mostly the ones who didn't like me), I couldn't help but cheer along with them as well silently in my head.

Much to my relief, Katona was able to grasp onto the bottom rope as soon as it was within her reach. Her opponent was forced to let go of the heel hook, and I was pleased to see her frustration. However, I felt the sudden urge to destroy that anorexic blonde chick when she kicked my love in the back and then tried to strangle her with the rope. Fortunately, Katona was able to move out of the way and push her enemy out of the ring. Just as the blonde was about to get up, Katona pulled off an amazing suicide dive, sending both her opponent and herself crashing down on the concrete surface outside the ring.

I continued to watch the match, not tearing my eyes off of the monitor. Since I wasn't participating in any of the matches tonight, I knew I wasn't going to get interrupted, and so I drifted off into a fantasy in my head once again…

(No, I don't want to spend another couple hundred words writing up a perverted fantasy of Drew's, so let your mind wander for this episode)

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, KATONA!"

I snapped out of my trance and shook my head back to reality. Katona? New Women's Champion? My lovely darling had won?

"Katona won! Katona won!" I heard Jerry 'The King' Lawler cheering excitedly, "Smackdown has a new Women's Champion!"

"What a truly spectacular match this was between the two rivals, with the beautiful Katona coming out on top as our new Women's Champion!" exclaimed one of the Smackdown commentators, Matt Striker, "Michelle McCool's reign has come to an end tonight, as she loses her title to the lovely British beauty in what was quite an entertaining match-up!"

I agreed with the commentators. Katona had certainly looked amazing tonight, not just in appearance, but also the way she fought that skinny little bitch for the Women's title. I smiled to myself, silently cheering for Katona, as I watched my darling Katharyn as her Katona character, receive the prestigious Women's Championship belt from the referee, crying tears of happiness. I applauded for the new female face of our brand; I was glad to see her claim her spot as the queen of Smackdown.

I stepped out of the locker room as soon as the show went to commercial break, to search for Katharyn and congratulate her on her win against the previous Women's Champion. It didn't take me long to find her making her way through the crowd of Superstars and crew members who had gathered around her to congratulate her on her earlier win. Not wanting to make an appearance in front of everyone, I silently pretended as though I was making my way to catering, and only stopped when Katharyn after what felt like forever of waiting, was able to get out of the crowd and head back to the Divas locker room, which was past the catering area.

Katharyn said her humble thanks to the last crowd of people who congratulated her, and began walking in my direction, the Women's Championship belt slung around her shoulder, the gold plate gleaming underneath the lights.

I stepped away from the corner and walked up to her, smiling at her. Her glowing grin faded slightly upon seeing me, though she still kept a small smile on her face.

"Congratulations on your win earlier, love," I said softly, my eyes darting back and forth from her delicate features to the championship belt slung around her shoulder, "I knew you were going to win."

I was aware Katharyn wasn't entirely happy to see me, but she did not show any sign of disgust; she was still feeling ecstatic from her title win and clearly she did not want to ruin the feeling.

"Thank you, Drew," replied Katharyn politely, nodding after a brief silence. I shuddered slightly when I saw a twinkle in her sea green eyes.

"Love, I was wondering if you'd like to join me tonight after the show at dinner, so we can celebrate your win together," I asked her gently. It was difficult to keep my hands to myself, and the way her rosy cheeks were so flushed from the match only made the task more antagonizing.

Katharyn kept a straight face. I could tell she, too, was restraining herself from keeping her hands off of me, but not in a good way. I knew she wanted to slap me, but she was trying hard not to destroy her ecstatic mood of victory. "Thank you for the invitation, Drew, it's very nice of you to want to take me out later after the show," she replied, keeping her tone calm and civil. I smiled at her sweetly, silently praying inside that she would accept my invitation for dinner later.

"However, I already have plans for tonight and I do apologize since I am unable to make it to your appointment at the same time," she replied bluntly. As much as I was disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to join me tonight in celebrating her win, I couldn't help but admit how sexy she sounded with that irresistible accent. Before I could say another word, Katharyn turned her heel and left, not looking back at me once.

I was glad she hadn't screamed at me in anger or got pissed at me, but I couldn't believe she had once again, turned me down. I knew John Hennigan was behind this entire act, her turning down my invitation to dinner. I had a funny feeling whatever she was busy with later that night involved her boyfriend and herself spending quality time with each other.

I headed back to my locker room to watch the next couple of matches on the card. My nostrils flared as I watched Christian unhook the Intercontinental Championship belt that had once been mine suspended from the ceiling in that ladder match against Kofi Kingston. I should be the one in that match, even though I'm not fond of ladder matches. I didn't pay attention to the Divas Championship match since I had gone for a bathroom break, and I couldn't care less for the tag team title match, whoever was in it.

However, I did return back from catering just in time to watch the World Heavyweight Championship match between the All-American Chimp Jack Swagger and John Morrison, the man whom I despised for taking my darling Katharyn away from me.

Had I been in that World Heavyweight title match instead of here, in this very locker room, witnessing my archenemy potentially winning the match, I would've claimed the World Heavyweight title, and together, Katona and I together would have been the ultimate powercouple of Smackdown. Had Katona not been in that damned storyline with Hennigan's character John Morrison, she wouldn't have been tied to him in the first place. My character should be where John Morrison is right now, pursuing the girl of his dreams and getting the World Heavyweight Championship shot at Night of Champions at the same time, whilst feuding with a cruel, unloving boyfriend who has pledged to make the lovely Diva his wife.

Ewwww, who would want to marry a hideous, yellow gorilla like Jack Swagger? No female on this Earth would even think of such a thing, especially my darling Katharyn, who was now accompanying her on-screen boyfriend down the ramp.

My jaw dropped as I took in the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world, looking sexier and more gorgeous than I ever saw her. Katharyn wore a figure-hugging one-shoulder white and gold evening gown that morphed perfectly with her hourglass figure. Her golden brown goddess hair was in elegant curls and pinned up in a half-ponytail. Gold jewelry and matching heels complimented the entire look.

_That's exactly how she should look like when I marry her at the altar_, I thought gleefully, _however, she should be smiling instead of looking so sad like she is, accompanying that hideous, birdbrain ape to his match. I can imagine how painful it is to stand next to Jack Swagger._

Katharyn looked so gorgeous, I couldn't control myself from drooling at her television image on the monitor. Throughout the entire match, I paid no attention to the competitors in the ring, but rather the heavenly goddess watching the match from the outside. I noticed nearly every single male in attendance was either catcalling or wolf-whistling at Katharyn, calling her ring name from the sidelines. I, too, was admiring the gorgeous beauty, taking in her sparkling blue green eyes and the way that dress hugged onto her sexy, stunning hourglass figure. It was difficult to keep my eyes off of her; she looked so beautiful it was impossible to not stir up another sexual fantasy in my head. She looked exactly like the goddess I envisioned in my dreams; the angel who appeared to me in my sleep every single night I slept like a baby. I took in every single detail of her delicate features – from the blue green eyes that twinkled underneath the spotlights of the arena, to the glowing, rosy blush of her cheeks, to those sexy, pink pouty lips that looked so delicious to taste. Katharyn was heavenly. She was a wonder of the world. I couldn't get over how amazing she looked.

_Imagine how even more beautiful she would look with nothing on_, I thought, a naughty grin spreading across my face, _she would put that Venus painting to shame in every single way_.

I turned my attention back to the monitor in the locker room and was shocked to see that a video of Swagger being surrounded by women suddenly appeared on the large Titantron. The camera immediately focused on the lovely Katona, who wore an expression of shock on her face. I smiled to myself; I couldn't wait to see how she was going to react to that (scripted) video, although I couldn't but help but wonder what other women saw in that hairless yellow birdbrain gorilla.

I noticed that Katharyn's character snuck into the ring and began to confront her onscreen boyfriend about the video, while the referee was busy distracted by Morrison on the outside. Swagger looked as though he was trying to explain to the lovely Diva, but obviously she did not look convinced. Katona looked extremely furious and before I realized it…

…Katona ended up superkicking Swagger, the sole of her foot hitting him right in the kisser.

My jaw dropped, and apparently so did the entire audience in the arena, as Katona literally just knocked out her so-called boyfriend out with that one superkick (and in high heels too, I was quite impressed). Luckily, she slipped out of the ring just in time before the referee could see her.

I would have burst out laughing at this very moment, if John Morrison hadn't slipped back into the ring, take this opportunity to perform his signature finisher move…

…and pin Jack Swagger for the one…

…two…

…three count…

…and eventually be crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!"

I couldn't believe it. John Morrison, the Superstar whom I detested even more than anything else in the world, had just been crowned the new World Champion of our brand. Although I found Katharyn superkicking Jack Swagger in the face hilarious, the fact that Morrison had become the new face of our company infuriated me.

And to only add to the situation, Katona entered the ring and ran into Morrison's open arms, and Morrison embraced her in the ring. I was happy that her character no longer had to be tied to The All American Birdbrain Jack Swagger, but the following event that succeeded this ruined that happy two-second moment.

Katona pulled back from the prolonged embrace with Morrison, her eyes twinkling at him in a rather familiar manner, gazing up into his eyes as he did the same thing back to her.

_No, please, they can't possibly be thinking of hooking up their characters onscreen as well…_

But my prayers were not only unanswered, but my worst nightmares were about to come true, as I witnessed John Morrison cupping Katona's rosy red cheeks, not taking his eyes off of her, brushing his lips against hers. Katona fluttered her eyes shut, and much to my horror, she did not hesitate in kissing him back. Morrison deepened the kiss and swept the gorgeous beauty into his arms, carrying her bridal style, not breaking contact with her lips. The crowd's reaction was wild upon watching Morrison kissing the most beautiful Diva in the WWE, but my opinion was another.

I couldn't believe Hennigan, that fucking bastard. Not only did he take my darling Katharyn away from me, but now, with his onscreen character entering a love storyline with the sultry, sexy Katona, my chances of ever hooking up with Katharyn, whether it be in real life or in a storyline, were completely annihilated. This was so unfair. Hennigan could have Katharyn in real life, yet the fucked up creative team still decides to hook up their onscreen characters and crown them the new king and queen of Smackdown.

I should be where Hennigan is, the new World Heavyweight Champion and the king of Smackdown, alongside my queen, the beautiful Katharyn, or the lovely Katona onscreen, and together we should be ruling this company. It should be Drew McIntyre and Katona, not John Morrison and Katona. I am fit for the role that was given to Morrison instead of me. I deserve that angel more than anybody else on Smackdown, more than everybody else in this company. I deserve to be in Hennigan's position, not watching that damned asshole making out with my goddess on national television in the middle of a wrestling ring. I have to admit that my reaction is not too different from the way Swagger was behaving right now as he walked up the ramp, having a fit over his huge loss.

The world was turning against me. I had a funny feeling there was some sort of conspiracy in the WWE against me, because obviously things were all going in my way, up till John Hennigan crawled out of his rock and within the blink of an eye, slipped away with the girl of my dreams behind my back. I'm not going to let them prevent me from getting what I want; I'm not letting anything get in my way of accomplishing my goal. I don't care if I'm not the most popular person in the locker room. I only care about getting what I want.


	17. Chapter 17

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 17: Insane**

* * *

***Author's Note: I have nothing to say really, so yeah. Most unfortunately, I only own Katharyn, my OC, and not any other recognizable names in this story…***

* * *

October 2nd, 2010: Dallas, Texas

The world has officially turned on me. Ever since April of this year, the world has turned it's back on me. Everything I wish for ends up either in the trashcan or in the lap of that damned bastard John Hennigan. First, I am forced to deal with an annoying, endlessly chatty fiancée for months (well, thank God she's no longer attached to me anymore). Secondly, I find the woman of my dreams and then Hennigan starts hitting on her as soon as I fall for her. Thirdly, my now ex-fiancée breaks off the engagement. Okay, that doesn't sound like such a bad thing, but think about how much money I spent on that fucking ring I bought for Tiffany. Fourthly, I don't even get a push for my character despite being one of the best in this company, while John Morrison gets a world title AND the hottest Diva in the history of the WWE.

And lastly, Morrison's real life alter ego, John Hennigan, snatches my darling Katharyn, who is meant to be mine and only mine, away from me under my nose, just as I was about to conquer her heart in the aftermath of her breakup with her former boyfriend Cody Rhodes.

I don't understand. I worked hard for everything I deserve. Yet everything I deserve ends up served on a silver platter to Hennigan. That man has taken the spotlight, the world title that should be around my waist, and most of all, the sexiest woman alive, the woman whom I dreamed about every day and every night in my sleep, the woman who was so gorgeous her beauty was beyond compare, the woman who had a heart of gold and a beautiful, priceless smile, the woman who oozed sex appeal through the intoxicating scent of roses. The woman who was perfection in its purest form.

This woman was Katharyn Lincoln. No, she wasn't just a woman. She was an angel, no, a goddess of perfection. She was perfection in a sweet but naughty way. She was walking sex without even trying to be bad. She was so addicting, she was my drug, she was the drug of perfection.

I craved for Katharyn in every single minute of my life. I craved for the smooth touch of her tender skin. I craved for that irresistible British accent to whisper erotic words of love into my ear. I craved for those soft, pink pouty lips to make contact with my own. I craved for those small hands to strip me of my clothes and leave no place of my body untouched. I craved to hold my perfection in my arms and tell her those three words as she made love to me.

I couldn't stop thinking about my love. I was crazy about her. She was the perfect woman to do all those erotic things I fantasized about in my mind. She was the perfect woman to be my significant other, my fiancée, my wife, and the mother of my children. She was perfection.

My perfection.

Why God, why do this to me, why take the one thing I desired the most out of everything on my wish list and reward it to the man whom I hated with a passion? Why leave me in this calamitous condition, why shower bad luck upon me when I've done nothing wrong? Why pick on me when I've done nothing but work hard for everything, especially for my beautiful British babe Katharyn? What did I do to deserve all of this punishment?

I just don't understand.

I deserve everything I want.

I deserve to have everything I want more than anybody else in the world. No one, not even John Hennigan, can be better than me. I'm intelligent, strong, incredibly handsome, and incredibly charming. I am the envy of all the Superstars in this company. I have talent that no other performer in the professional wrestling world possesses, even in their blood. I am the perfection that exists in the WWE.

I am the perfection of the noble blueblood Scotsman. Katharyn is the perfection of the gorgeous, sexy, sultry British female.

We are meant to be for each other. We are destined to be together. Fate has brought us two very similar individuals, and destiny demands for us to fall in love and be together forever.

I found myself imagining what life would be like with my angel, smiling to myself as I thought about how beautiful she would look with me in my arms…

_Having just returned from an exhausting house show, I did not hesitate in fumbling for my hotel room keys in my bag. I silently cursed under my breath when I discovered it wasn't in my bag, and immediately grasped for the door handle in frustration. However, I was shocked to discover that the door was already unlocked. This brought a thought of suspicion through my mind. Praying that none of the other Superstars had decided to pull a prank on me by ransacking my hotel room, I let out a deep breath and open the door slowly, quietly stepping into the room. _

_The room was completely dark except for the balcony window opened, allowing the moonlight's glow to shine throughout the darkness. I noticed someone was standing by the balcony, their back facing me. When I slowly stepped closer to take a look, my heart stopped._

_I recognized that gorgeous back and golden brown hair anywhere. She appeared to be dressed in nothing but a white robe that flowed along with the breeze. Her goddess hair was let down in natural, soft waves, the wind also blowing it with it. I silently crept up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her neck._

"_Hello, love," I whispered in her ear, pulling her in close. I breathed in the scent of roses from her hair._

_She turned her head sideways. I let out a silent gasp upon the sight of the moonlight's glow illuminating her perfectly delicate features. _

"_It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I said to her, rubbing along her waist, fingering the thin fabric of her robe, "however, I don't believe it can surpass your beauty, darling."_

_She lifted her head, and my breath got caught in my throat when my own eyes met her stunning crystal blue ones glowing underneath the moonlight. She was so beautiful. I could stare at her all night long. _

_Except I had something else planned in the back of my mind._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but no words escaped those full, pink lips that looked so delicious to taste. _

"_It's okay, love, you don't have to say anything to me right now," I cooed, and I started to kiss along her neck and shoulder, "although I would love it if you talked to me later in that irresistible, sexy accent of yours."_

_I felt her shiver and I smiled against her skin. I moved one of my hands from the waist and up the side of her breast. I smirked when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. I squeezed her breast gently, loving the way she was getting frisky when I slightly, just slightly, brush a finger against her nipple. She arched her back in the most perfect fashion, making me feel oh-so-dirty. _

"_Oh, are you cold, darling?" I initiated, wrapping my arms around her slender and toned body, "why don't we go inside and get warm."_

_She did not respond, but she showed no sign of protest either. I lifted her up, bridal style, into my arms and began to lead her into the bedroom, but I was stopped when she grasped my face in her small gentle hands and pressed her lips against mine. I growled against the kiss and lay her down on the bed, climbing on top of her, wasting no time stripping off that damned nightgown and planting my mouth on her breast…_

Suddenly, my fantasy was interrupted by the sound of loud giggling coming from the hallway outside. I glared at the door angrily, getting up from the armchair I was sitting in and walking towards the front door so I could tell off whoever had interrupted my deep meditation.

When I opened the door, however, I found none other than my former fiancée, Tiffany, and one of the Divas, walking slowly down the hallway, giggling and chatting amongst themselves. Initially, I rolled my eyes, knowing that they were probably discussing some random Hollywood celebrities. However, I heard Katharyn's name being mentioned so I decided to sneakily follow them and listen on to whatever they were talking about.

"I hope Kathie likes what we've set up for her and her lover boy later tonight, Layla," giggled Tiffany.

"But don't you think we've done a pretty descent job of making the room look nice?" said the brunette whom Tiffany was chatting with, "I mean, we did look around practically the entire state looking for rose petals to scatter on the bed sheets. And you have to admit that the candles smell nice."

"I can't wait to hear from Kathie about how her first time goes," gushed Tiffany, "John is just the perfect guy to be her first! The two of them are just meant for each other! I just love it whenever he does all those cute little things for her!"

"Yeah, especially when he brought her out to that baseball game back in San Francisco," added the brunette, "Nattie told Michelle and I all about it and it was just so romantic!"

"And don't forget to mention the time when John acted as Katharyn's secret admirer and sent her all those gifts," said Tiffany, her blonde curls bouncing excitedly as she bobbed on her toes, "remember when she got that cute little stuffed Minion back in Tacoma? That was just so cute! I want a stuffed minion!"

"Well we all wish for hunky men who send us gifts whilst acting as our secret admirer, don't we, Tiff?" laughed the brunette, "I swear, our Kathie is so lucky because John is the sweetest boyfriend to her! He is definitely the right guy to be her first!"

"I think she's luckier than all the other girls who've had their first," gushed Tiffany, "because the guy who deflowers her on his birthday is one of the hunkiest men in the world!"

"Definitely," said the brunette, nodding, "she gets to have all of those biceps and those abs and a whole package of that hot, drool-worthy, hunky sex god for her very first time! Lucky girl!"

"I wouldn't say that in front of Kathie if I were you, Layla," giggled Tiffany, and once again, the two girls burst into hysterical laughter.

Had I gone deaf? Did my ears just deceive me, or did I just hear my ex-fiancée and one of her friends talking about Katharyn losing her virginity to John Hennigan tonight for his birthday? I never knew Katharyn was a virgin; my baby is way too gorgeous to have never slept with anyone before. To think I had dreamed of this angel making love to me every single night in my fantasies, while all this time, in reality, she had never had sex before.

And now John Hennigan was going to be the one to deflower her tonight.

That asshole.

I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I'll do.

But why, my darling, why? Why had you chosen him to take your innocence away from you rather than me? Why choose that damned, arrogant bastard, instead of me, to be your first? What had Hennigan ever done to you to make you choose him as the lucky guy to take your innocence away form you?

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe this. First John Hennigan steals my push AND the girl of my dreams, and now he's going to deflower my darling Katharyn on his birthday night too. He was taking everything away from me and he thinks he can get away with it.

I want nothing more than for him to pay dearly for everything he's done to me. I want nothing more than to claim Katharyn as mine with him out of the way. I can't believe once again, Hennigan was the better of me, ruining my life by the minute. I hate him. I detest him. I despise him. He deserves to die for everything he's done to me. He deserves to die for driving me to the point of losing my temper. I was crazy about getting the girl of my dreams, but now I'm insane for something else as well.

To hurt that cocky dickhead in the most painful possible way, whenever I can.

Oh how I yearn for that opportunity to come very, very soon.

John Hennigan, you may have been lucky to claim my girl and take her virginity away from her, but I'll be the one making sure you'll never touch my beautiful darling Katharyn ever again. 


	18. Chapter 18

****Broken Dreams**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Facts Don't Change

* * *

**

***Author's Note: Oh God, who knows what other sick thoughts Drew's got floating around in his twisted little psychotic mind…***

_Thank you to SandraSmit19 and negative-rainbow for your reviews on the last chapter!_**_

* * *

_**

October 3rd, 2010: Doomed in Dallas

Last night was probably the most sleepless night I've ever had in my life. I couldn't believe that bastard, that fucking asshole, John Hennigan, had taken away from me, the one wish I had wanted to fulfill for so long – to take my darling Katharyn in my arms and make love to her. And not only had he claimed her from me and brought her to his bed, but he ended up being the one to claim not just her hot, sexy body in bed, but the one most precious thing any girl would possess – her innocence.

Okay, I didn't know she was a virgin in the first place, but still, I can't believe I let Hennigan get away with it. I let him get away with taking my beautiful angel away from me and making her his girl, but now, I wasn't going to hold back anymore. I thought I meant it when Hennigan crossed the line by eliminating my chances of ever getting Katharyn to be mine.

But this time, I was pissed. Extremely pissed.

Because Hennigan took Katharyn's virginity away from her, and that was supposed to be my task, my job, my greatest dream.

I thought I hated Hennigan, I thought I despised him. But now, I abhorred him with a burning passion for what he did to me last night. Last night, he took my gorgeous Katharyn's innocence away from me. He claimed my love Katharyn's virginity right underneath my nose. Although I wanted to beat myself up for letting him do this to me, I wasn't going to give up on my pursuit. I wasn't going to give up on Katharyn just like that. I wasn't going to let the fact that Hennigan had beaten me once again bring me down back to square one.

I won't give up on Katharyn, no matter what it takes. I will do everything in my power to make Katharyn mine. She and I are destined to be mine. There's no turning back from that.

Knowing Katharyn was either going to be with Hennigan or not want to see me, I decided to send her a token of my love, through a letter I wrote for her expressing the thoughts going through my mind and how I was not going to give up on her.

_Katharyn, my love,_

_You may have gotten lucky with John Hennigan last night, but that doesn't mean I've given up on you completely. You'll probably have forgotten all about me since your newfound relationship, love, but I guarantee you that you'll definitely remember me after I get rid of your boyfriend and make love to you in my hotel room, the proper way. It's not over yet, love. I still want you as badly as I have before…_

Okay, I know I sound as though I'm being mean, but honestly I was not in the mood to be nice. I was still fuming over how I had let myself step aside for John Hennigan to take my girl and claim her virginity, something I should have done instead of that arrogant bastard.

I arrived at the arena early before the start of Smackdown tapings, and just time to walk past the Divas locker room and deliver the letter to my darling Katharyn through the gap underneath the door of the Divas locker room. To add as a bonus, I managed to catch onto the conversation Katharyn was having with her fellow Divas since the walls were far from soundproof.

"Kathie! Kathie! Kathie! Kathie! Kathie! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! How was your sexy little session with your man last night?" I heard Katharyn's best friend Natalya exclaim.

I snarled under my breath. So looks like the other Divas are trying to get a little gossip from the lovely Katharyn on whatever happened last night. I didn't even want to think about whatever happened last night in Katharyn's hotel room.

I heard Katharyn let out a sigh, which was followed by extremely loud squeals from all the other Divas.

"Ohhhhhh! She liked it! She liked it!"

"She's hot for John Hennigan!"

"It's really more the other way round, Michelle."

"Seriously Kathie, how did it go for your first time?"

I silently opened the door of the Divas locker room just slightly, so that the door was only left ajar by just a little bit. I needed to hear how Katharyn was going to respond to this question.

"It was the most amazing night of my life," I heard Katharyn breathe out happily. I think it was just me, but she sounded rather dazed and giddy. So this is what that asshole John Hennigan has done to my beautiful British babe – he's infested his muck onto her and now she's all over him.

"What was the size of his-"

"Wooooaaahhhh…no one except Kathie needs to know that information, Lay." Personally, I don't think the size of Hennigan's you-know-what is even half the size of his ever-inflating ego, nor do I believe he is half the man he thinks he is.

"Well I bet she liked everything about him, Michelle, including that part!"

"Oh, shut up, Layla," said Katharyn, embarrassed. I smiled to myself secretly when I watched Katharyn's lovely rosy cheeks blush so beautifully. She was glowing; oh how gorgeous she looked like that. All of a sudden, I had the sudden urge to knock down the damned door of the Divas locker room, swoop my darling Katharyn into my arms, take her away from this place, and make love to her in my hotel room. The sight of her twinkling blue eyes only augmented my constantly growing love for this angel.

_I should be the one making her look like that. That's exactly how she should look after I make love to her, and especially after I marry her and make her my wife._ I thought to myself, clenching my fists tightly, _how the hell she would fall for a bastard like John Hennigan is beyond me, but inside she knows how much better she would be and look in my bed and in my arms._

"What was his reaction to you, girlie? Has he acted any differently towards you?"

Good thing you brought up that question, Pinky Hart, because I want to know what happens the morning after the action. I hope Hennigan left her all alone in bed, because then she'll come running into arms and eventually into my bed.

"If you mean negatively, of course not," I heard Katharyn's beautiful British accent reply happily, "in fact, he's been treating me like a goddess and pouring all of his affection on me!"

Oh. Great. So I guess he decided not to leave her after all. Frankly I'm not surprised; a goddess like Katharyn must be a sexy little kitten in the bedroom.

"AWWWWW! You're so lucky, Kathie!" cheered one of the Divas, "from a lot of girls' experiences, their guys tend to start acting like jerks towards them, treating them like they're their property or something like that. You, on the other hand, are extremely lucky to have such a caring, loving boyfriend like John who'll love you more than he loves you already even after making love for the first time with him!"

"I just love the two of you together," I heard none other than my ex-fiancée, Tiffany, chime in, "I swear, you and John Hennigan are the perfect prom king and queen! In fact, isn't he now the World Heavyweight Champion while you're the Women's Champion?"

Geez. Hennigan fucks my darling and now the two of them are the king and queen of our brand. Isn't this my lucky day. Not.

"Which she took away from me, but it's okay, sweetie. I've been champion for a while already, and I should let the others have an opportunity to hold the title."

"That makes you and John the king and queen of the Smackdown brand!" squealed Pinky Hart, "aren't you two the perfect pairing to hold those titles?"

"And you'll be retaining it against me tonight, Kathie, even though we know you're already going to win, good luck out there."

Just then, I noticed one of the Divas, Beth Phoenix, let her eye wander towards the direction of the door I was standing behind, and immediately I fled the scene, not wanting to be discovered. Only when I managed to escape to my locker room when I realized I'd forgotten all about the note.

"Shite…" I muttered angrily, realizing I must have dropped it on the way. Now how was Katharyn going to get my letter to her? Now how was I going to tell her my true feelings for her?

I needed Katharyn to know that I hadn't given up on her, but how was I going to let her know how I feel about her with her damned boyfriend John Hennigan in the way?

* * *

October 13th, 2010: Calgary, Alberta, Canada

"I haven't been hearing good things about you, playa," said Teddy Long, taking a sip of his coffee. My boss himself invited me to have a meeting with him early this morning to discuss some things over breakfast, and believe me, now he was just trying to make me feel guilty on purpose.

"Teddy, I haven't been in a good mood as of late," I replied, "so don't put more stress on my back, okay?"

"Drew, from what I've been hearing, you haven't been too friendly with some of our fellow Superstars," said Teddy.

"It's really more the other way around, sir," I tried to correct the old man.

"Which is why we haven't been able to give you a storyline as of late," said Teddy Long, who clearly did not listen to me earlier, "because none of the other Superstars or Divas want to work with you. If you want to get a push for a title, you need to play nice for a bit. And honestly, Drew, Vince did consider giving you a push for the World Heavyweight Championship…"

"Are you serious, Teddy?" I exclaimed, "Vince McMahon wanted me to be the next World Heavyweight Champion?"

"Sure he did, but the creative team's thought about drafting you to RAW next year and giving you a storyline with the Bella Twins…"

Oh hell no! I'm not going to make a fool of myself with those two Siamese twins who don't have anything better to do than 'service' RAW guest hosts. Plus, if I get drafted to RAW that means I'll be separated from my sweetheart Katharyn and I will hardly see her at all.

"Teddy, if the creative team wants me to be in a storyline with a Diva, why not just let me stay here and pair me up with a prettier one?" I begged.

"Well, we could have you be the object of Laycool's affections…"

"I meant something more…_lovely_, Teddy."

"Yeah, nice try, playa, but unfortunately for you, the creative team is in love with writing storylines for the Women's Champion," said Teddy, "after her boyfriend's feud with Swagger ends at the Royal Rumble, we've got Chris Jericho slated as his next rival, and Jericho's going to try and get Katona to side with him and help him win the World Heavyweight Championship from Morrison."

"Are you serious, Teddy? Chris Jericho?" I scoffed. They're having an old, washed-up has-been thrown into a storyline and not me?

"Yup, we considered a whole bunch of Superstars, even you," admitted Teddy, "at first the creative team was high on putting Edge in the storyline and have him sleep with Katona to get on Morrison's nerves, but since he got his face turn they had to look for an alternative. Their second choice was CM Punk but he's over on RAW, and then they thought about Ted DiBiase but I didn't think he was fit for the role. Then Vince suggested Jericho since he doesn't have much time left in the company and there they had it."

"Then what about me, sir?" I asked frantically.

"I told you, playa, we haven't written up anything for your character yet until you start behaving yourself," answered Teddy bluntly, "now why don't you blow off some steam at the gym?"

"Teddy, I'm serious, am I really supposed to job to other mid-carders until you finally come up with something to do with my character?" I demanded for one last time. But Teddy obviously did not want to answer my pleas.

"Drew Galloway, I ain't tellin' you no more," snapped Teddy. It rather irked me that he decided to address me using my real life last name, which I honestly didn't like very much, if you ask me, "you just keep at it in the ring, and I will let you know when we've got a storyline for you. You're dismissed, playa."

Fine, be that way, Teddy Long. Leave me with no storyline and nothing for my character to do except job to useless mid-carders, while my number one enemy, John Hennigan, skips away with the angel of my dreams AND the World Heavyweight Championship AND several upcoming feuds with the top Superstars of this brand. It's not even the end of the year and they've already got another feud planned for his Morrison character after the Royal Rumble. I couldn't believe Teddy Long was siding with Hennigan/Morrison on this one. It wasn't fair that Morrison already had everything a Superstar could possibly have – world title, extremely hot Diva by his side, a great feud, and the wrestling critics' pet. Whenever Morrison took part in a match, the critics didn't talk about the outcome of the match, they rambled on and on about Morrison's performance and 'ability to capture the audience into the match no matter who he wrestles or what type of match he participates in'. They didn't give that sort of commendation to Drew McIntyre. There was not one pay-per-view that Morrison participates in when critics don't praise that bastard in whatever aspect I don't dive a damn about.

Deciding to go along with Teddy Long's suggestion of burning off some steam, I headed to the hotel gym, a very nice one if you ask me – it had the whole enchilada – and was pleased to see that it was almost empty.

Except for one female by the bench press machine who immediately caught my eye just before I stepped onto the treadmill.

Her golden brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore only a cut-off sports bra and skin-tight capris that showed off her beautifully sexy yet toned and leanly muscled body. Her delicious breasts heaved up and down as she breathed heavily, pushing up 25kg with each bench press. Sweat trickled down her already soaked forehead, and her eyes, now a lovely shade of light green, concentrated on the ceiling.

I stepped off the treadmill, licking my lips, and made my way towards her, smiling, admiring her beauty and fascinating myself with the way she could lift those weights.

"Hello love," I greeted her, smiling at Katharyn's gorgeous reflection in the mirror.

Katharyn glanced up and saw that it was I who had addressed her. She let out a huff, placing the dumbbells where it needed to be and stepping away from the bench press machine.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" she asked me softly, looking at me suspiciously, placing her hands on her hips, "as you can see, I'm not quite in the best state to talk at the moment."

"But I want to talk, sweetheart," I replied, examining her up and down. The way she was heaving as she panted heavily suddenly created a naughty image of Katharyn in the same state she was at the moment, except instead of being in the gym talking to me, she was lying underneath me in the bed naked, having just had the best sex of her life.

The real life Katharyn, however, walked away from me and made her way to the water fountain on the other side of the room. I, of course, followed, my eyes fixed on the way her sexy little ass swayed from side to side as she walked.

"Unless you want to get in trouble with Teddy Long, I suggest you leave me alone, Drew," said Katharyn, not looking back as she filled up her water bottle and wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her sports towel. She turned around and was startled to find me standing so close to her. Despite being covered in sweat, I could still catch the familiar floral scent from Katharyn's rosy skin.

"Love, I just want to talk," I protested softly, bringing my hand up to her heated cheek and stroking it gently. Katharyn moved my hand away from her face and headed back to the other side of the gym, still refusing to look me in the face.

"Well I don't want to talk, Drew," said Katharyn brusquely, picking up a pair of 10kg dumbbells from the rack. I crept up behind her and just when she turned around, I placed my hands on her hips. She jumped slightly in shock and the color of her eyes flashed to a seductive jade green.

"Where's your boyfriend, love?" I whispered, smirking at her.

"It's none of your business," snapped Katharyn, quickly putting back the dumbbells and tried to push me away. Oh how I loved the touch of her small tender hands on my chest.

"Wherever he is, love, he's not here," I said seductively, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me till my chest was pressing against her soft, bouncy breasts.

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't have any feelings for you whatsoever, Drew," sneered Katharyn, finally shoving me off with all the strength she could muster and quickly fled the room like a ninja before I could grab her.


	19. Chapter 19

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 19: Sweet Revenge**

* * *

***Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the late update. I was away in China for a school trip for the past 9 days so I wasn't able to finish up this chapter, but now that I'm back, I was able to finish writing this chapter. Unfortunately, since I'm sick and I just came back really late last night, my writing really sucks for this chapter, my apologies. Now this is when Drew starts to get a little out of control…I apologize if anything is too graphically violent…***

* * *

October 14th, 2010: Calgary, Alberta, Canada 

"_That doesn't change the fact that I don't have any feelings for you whatsoever, Drew."_

Those words, those devastating, heartbreaking words, were still ringing wildly in my head.

"_I don't have any feelings for you whatsoever, Drew."_

Those very few words, those words that she said to me yesterday back in the gym, were still echoing in my head. I couldn't believe she said that to me. I couldn't believe she spat out those words right in my face. I couldn't believe she would even think about saying that to me. Why had she said those words to me?

Why would my darling Katharyn have the heart to make me feel this way?

In fact, why was I still feeling this way? Those few words she said to me hit me hard like a freight train. I wanted to grab her. I wanted to kiss those lovely, pink, pouty lips of hers. I wanted to take her up to my hotel room and make love to her.

But those words she said to me only made my entire body frozen, rooted to the ground, speechless and breathless, my mind completely blank.

No, it can't be. Katharyn can't feel this way towards me. I know deep down inside she doesn't hate me. I know she wants me just as badly as I want her. I know she wants me from the way her eyes flash that seductive jade green whenever she sees me. I know she wants me from the way she speaks, the way she moves so gracefully, the way she looks so beautiful she puts a goddess to shame.

I know she wants me, but she's only hiding it because of that damned man John Hennigan.

Hennigan must have brainwashed her after deflowering her that night back in Dallas. He must be the one making her say all these hateful things to me. He must be the one making her act hostilely towards me. He must be the one manipulating her into becoming so cynical towards me, because we both hate each other with a burning passion.

He has done nothing but make my life miserable. He has done nothing but take everything away from me, from taking the top Superstar spot where I should be, to claiming the world title that should be wrapped around my waist, to snatching the golden goddess that should be in my arms and in my bed. He has brought misfortunes to my life, demoting me down to mid-card status and jobbing to pathetic low-carders, while his wrestling career has skyrocketed to the top of the Smackdown brand while picking up countless wins and feuding with the top Superstars of the company.

Hennigan deserved none of the pride and glory he stole away from me. He was getting everything handed to him on a silver platter, while I was working my ass off and getting nothing out of it.

This has gone on for too long. I'm not going to hold back anymore. I will make sure Hennigan will pay dearly for everything he's done to me. I guarantee that time will come very, very soon.

* * *

October 24th, 2010: Bragging Rights

Tonight I'm scheduled to take part in the 6-on-6 elimination tag team match, teaming up with my fellow Smackdown superstars to take on Team RAW, which composed of Kofi Kingston, Sheamus, Santino Marella, Vladimir Kozlov, Cody Rhodes, and leader CM Punk. We had won at last year's Bragging Rights, and this year I heard we're slated to win again for the second time in a row. Despite disliking most of the other Superstars who I'm teaming up with tonight, I knew we were all going to perform spectacularly. Teddy Long even informed me that I would be the one to eliminate the Team RAW captain, CM Punk. Although I find his straightedge ways interesting, I honestly don't see how anyone can live without sex and booze.

However, one thing I disliked about tonight was that Morrison wasn't going to lose his title tonight. Instead, he has to fight RAW's WWE Champion Randy Orton in an interpromotional Champion versus Champion match. I was happy that he would end up losing to Orton, but I still hated him for being the face of the Smackdown brand.

Still wondering why Teddy Long seemed so against giving me a title shot, I headed over to the costume department to pick up my ring attire when I heard female voices enter the room.

"Looks like we'll be facing each other tonight, huh?" I didn't recognize that voice, although I think it was one of the Divas.

"Of course, I didn't expect to face you in a match for a long time." Now that sweet, lovely British accent I indeed recognized instantly. I turned my head and saw none other than my beautiful Katharyn, still the most attractive woman in my eyes without any makeup on, holding two parcels in her hands. She appeared to be talking to a Diva, already wearing her ring attire, with black curly hair and was shorter than her. I supposed this Diva was Melina, since Katharyn's character, Katona, was scheduled to face her later tonight in an interpromotional Divas match.

"I'm going to kill you out there, Katharyn," I heard Melina sneer, "you're going to pay for everything that you did." Okaaay…I had no idea what was going on, but my darling does not deserve to die under any circumstances, even if that bitch claimed that she did something wrong.

The usual friendly and calm expression on Katharyn's lovely face changed to a frown upon hearing Melina's words. "What the hell did I do to make you pissed?" asked Katharyn, looking confused. Yeah, what did she do anyway? She's done nothing wrong, or at least I know she's done nothing wrong.

"Don't pretend that you didn't know, _princess_," snarled Melina, putting sarcastic emphasis on the word 'princess', "you know exactly what you did."

"Did what?" demanded Katharyn.

"Do you not realize that John Hennigan is _mine_, not yours?" snapped Melina. Oh, so that was her problem. Now this should be interesting. Either Melina must have dated him in the past or she has a thing for him and hates Katharyn for being with him. As much as I detested Hennigan, I have to admit that I felt bad that he actually used to date a loud, whiney bitch like Melina.

_And then stole my angel Katharyn away from me_, I reminded myself, as I listened onto the argument between the two Divas. Well, Melina was mostly the one doing the shouting while Katharyn was defending herself.

I knew my love didn't steal Hennigan away from this loudmouth who could perhaps be a Mexican version of my ex-fiancée. It was Hennigan who stole Katharyn away from me.

"I SAID BACK OFF OF MY MAN AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BITCH!" screamed Melina, and she shoved Katharyn extremely roughly, causing Katharyn to nearly drop the two parcels in her hand. Now I wanted to deliver my finisher to that whore for even daring to do that to her.

To make the situation even more embarrassing, even after Katharyn had quickly left the room, I still heard Melina shrieking, _"I'm not through with you, bitch! I'm going to kill you out there! I'm going to beat you, and Johnny will be mine again! Oh just you wait till I embarrass you out there in front of everyone in the arena!"_

Personally, I thought Melina was just embarrassing herself by screaming and crying like a little girl. No wonder Hennigan broke up with her. I think I would've gone deaf if I had even stepped near her. Now I felt bad for Katharyn because she was going to have to face her later in the show. I made a mental note to myself to watch Katharyn's match later backstage.

I headed back to my locker room and it sure felt like a whiff of fresh air when I finally stepped out of the costume department. The next time we have an inter-brand show, I'm going to bring some earplugs just in case.

On my way back to the locker room, however, I heard voices coming from one of the rooms that I passed. Curious, I stopped in front of the door that read 'JOHN MORRISON & KATONA' on the label and stuck my ear near the locked door. My eyebrows shot up in surprise when I heard heavy breathing and gasps coming from the other side of the door.

Okay, I don't think I want to know whatever Hennigan is doing to the woman of my dreams in that room, but I think I had a pretty explicit idea of what was going on in there. I'm not going to even think about it for one second. Gross.

"Oh John," I heard Katharyn gasp so sexually it made me hard. I think my balls would have exploded had she been moaning my name instead. All of a sudden, rather erotic and graphic images of a familiar fantasy began to skim through my head, and I felt a rather agitated sensation in between my pants.

"I love you, Katharyn," I heard a deep, husky voice groaning a minute later. If it were possible, sparks shot out of my nostrils in anger. I should be the one fucking her in the locker room, not Hennigan. I should be the one making love to her in my arms, not Hennigan. I'm pretty sure I'm much better than Hennigan in bed.

Hennigan's words were soon followed by a muffled scream from Katharyn in ecstasy. Damn, that was one hot scream. It was the naughty scream I wanted to hear from the angel from heaven, not the shrieking one that Melina does every single time she does something in the ring.

But other than every single aspect of Katharyn being so attractive, I wanted nothing more than to hurt Hennigan in every single possible way. And tonight was going to be the perfect opportunity to do so, since Hennigan won't be out there with Katharyn when she fights Melina.

* * *

October 24th, 2010: Later That Night

I smiled over at the work I had done, throwing aside the steel pipe and the clothes hanger. This was exactly how I wanted it to be done. This was exactly what I had dreamed of doing for so long. And I had done it.

Hennigan was lying unconscious on the floor, blood seeping from the cut on the side of his forehead I made with the exposed iron clothes hanger. There were several bruises all over his body from the pipe I'd used on him. This was exactly how I pictured Hennigan, in this incapacitated position, lying on the floor whilst I stood above him triumphantly. This was how I pictured the scene in my dreams. Except in my dream last night, I was in this exact same position with Katharyn in my arms and smiling at me seductively.

But now, all that mattered was that Hennigan was fallen. And I had gotten my revenge on him, the preferred way, the proper way.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar female voice calling from the corridor outside the empty locker room. "John? John? Where are you?" It was Katharyn.

As much as I wanted to see my darling, now was not the best time. Who knows what she would do to me if she found me standing over the unconscious body of her boyfriend. I quickly ran to the connecting locker room and managed to find a back door leading to outside of the arena and quickly fled the scene, not looking back and making a mental note to take a visit to the hospital later, just to see how Hennigan was doing, and of course, hopefully, to pay a visit to my gorgeous Katharyn, who would most likely be there visiting her boyfriend.

Indeed my wishes were granted when I arrived at the nearly empty hospital in the wee mornings after Bragging Rights. I walked further into the lobby and immediately saw from far away the familiar sexy, voluptuous figure walking in my direction. At first I thought about seeing how Hennigan was doing, but when I saw Katharyn's beautiful face, I couldn't help but smile at her. However, Katharyn appeared as though she was trying to ignore me. I wasn't going to let her get away this time. I needed her now. I grabbed her by the arm before she could walk past me.

"Hello love," I greeted Katharyn, gazing into her green and lilac eyes, bringing her closer to me so I could inhale the scent of perfection.

"What the hell are you doing here, Drew?" asked Katharyn softly, glaring at me angrily. Before I could answer, she continued, "here to finish off John? Believe me, Drew McIntyre, I know it was you who attacked him after Bragging Rights."

How did she know…?

"What makes you think so, love?" I said calmly, but inside, I panicked. How could Katharyn have somehow figured out I was the one responsible for the attack on Hennigan? I moved my hand down to her wrist and gripped it tightly, not letting her get away and telling the whole world about my work.

"Oh I know so, McIntyre," sneered Katharyn. Why couldn't she have called me by my first name? "Now get off of me."

She's not getting away this time. I'm not letting her run to Teddy Long and not only ruin my pride of victory over Hennigan, but get fired as well. I won't let her leave me wanting more this time. I pulled her to me and brought my face up close to hers. Just like that, her eyes flashed back to that same jade green I saw whenever we were so close together.

"And how are you going to prove that, love?" I asked her softly.

"When John wakes up, he's going to tell me that you attacked him after Bragging Rights, and you'll be in deep fuck with Teddy Long and Vince McMahon," Katharyn replied boldly. The only kind of fuck I want is with her. The fact that she was getting fiery was making me feel so hot as well. But I don't think she knows what she's saying right now. Obviously this stubborn attitude was the effect of sleeping with John Hennigan.

"Don't be so sure about that, love," I sneered, pushing her against the wall and pressing against her. Now this was a familiar sight. "That's not going to happen once I finish him off, and then you and I can get together in my hotel room for the greatest sex of your life. Once we spend the night together, you'll fall in love with me and become my girlfriend. And after that happens, we'll get married in my home country of Scotland, and you will be mine forever," I whispered to her. I dreamed of these moments every single day and every single night in my sleep, and I wanted it to happen so badly. I wanted to be with the most amazing girl in the universe.

"Funny that you've got it all planned out, because the chances of those things happening are _zero_," spat Katharyn, glaring at me angrily.

It would have been all so perfect. It would have all happened just like that if John Hennigan hadn't brainwashed Katharyn into being so stubborn.

"You never know, love. I'll make it happen," I purred. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with all the love and passion I had for her.

God, this felt so amazing. Her lips were so soft and full. She tasted so sweet I instantly got hooked. The more I kissed her, the more I wanted to taste her again and again and again. The more I kissed her, the more I craved for her. I didn't want to stop kissing her, I wanted to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. I could stay this way forever. I felt fireworks go off in my head when I felt her hands on my chest and I felt as though I were floating up to Cloud Nine. This was pure ecstasy. This was so perfect. I could not imagine how even better this was going to be when I start taking off her clothes.

However, I snapped back to reality when I realized Katharyn not only wasn't kissing me back, but the reason why her small, tender hands were on my chest was because she was trying to push me away. She was trying to reject me.

_No, I'm not going to let you ruin this perfect moment, my love,_ I thought to myself furiously, _You're not going to stop this. Only I will choose when to end this moment, and I can tell you I want this to last forever. _

I growled against the kiss and tried to get entrance, but Katharyn still kept her lips shut tight. I pressed against her, and still she wouldn't budge. I was still kissing her and I was loving every single moment of it. I was making the best of it, yet she was trying to reject me.

_It's all the work of John Hennigan_, I thought, _he's making her like this. He's put her in a trance and hypnotized her into falling in love with him, that's why she doesn't want the best kiss of her life. I'm not going to give up on her just yet. Just because Hennigan changed her into something else, doesn't mean she isn't the most breathtaking goddess I have ever met in my life. I would never change her into something she's not. I would love her for who she is; a beautiful, sultry, sex kitten who means the world to me._

She seemed to have stopped moving for a second, and that's when I began to suck on her bottom lip, savoring the best thing my mouth had ever come in contact with. I pressed against her soft yet large and bouncy breasts, my hands moving up her shirt…

WHAM.

All of a sudden, everything in my mind went white. All I could feel myself doing was sinking down on my knees, clutching onto my lower half, and groaning in pain. I hadn't even felt anything, and the next thing I realized, I was crouched down on the floor, and the smell of roses quickly vanished.

My darling Katharyn. She was gone. Again.

No!

"I'm not done with you yet…" I coughed, "I'll have you love…I guarantee you'll be mine once I finish off Hennigan…I'll make it happen, love…you'll see…"


	20. Chapter 20

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Growing Need and Addiction**

* * *

***Author's Note: Pretty fast update, huh? Well I honestly didn't have anything to do, plus there were ideas pouring into my head so I had to write them all out before they disappear. I believe there will only be a few more chapters left, since in 'Just Friends? Not for Long', the Drew McIntyre saga ends in Chapter 41. I want to thank everyone who's read and commented on this story because I was afraid that people wouldn't like the repetitive and exaggerated writing used.***

* * *

October 26th, 2010: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Another day of Smackdown tapings, and much to my surprise, I saw Katharyn arrive at the arena carpark with none other than John Hennigan, who, much to my amusement, was wearing one of those broken nose guards on his face. As much as I was shocked to see that Hennigan even had the nerve to show up the next day at the arena despite the severe injuries I caused him, I had to restrain myself from bursting out laughing from how ridiculous he looked with that thing on his nose. I was proud of shattering his nose last night. I was proud of the revenge I finally got on him.

But a few questions still remained on my mind…

One: How could Katharyn have known that I was the one who attacked her boyfriend last night?

Sure, I knew Katharyn was intelligent just as she was irresistibly beautiful, but she has no evidence to prove that I was the culprit. She can't have suspected me because she hadn't seen me perform the attack. I clearly remember catching a glance of her in her locker room, chatting on the phone with one of her friends, and that was just one minute before I attacked Hennigan. She can't point her finger at me because she doesn't have proof.

Two: Why was Katharyn acting so stubborn towards me?

This, I had a funny feeling it involved Hennigan manipulating her into acting this way. I knew Katharyn was nothing like how she was last night, when I encountered her in the hospital reception area yesterday at dawn. She refused to kiss me when she got the chance, and she even got to the point where she kneed me in the one place I hated being struck in.

Oh yeah, I definitely remember that kiss. I definitely didn't like how it turned out in the end, but hell that was the best kiss of my life. I spent months wishing I could plant my mouth onto her full, lustrous pink lips, and yesterday my wish was fulfilled. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries dipped in milk chocolate; it was the best thing I'd ever tasted in my life. The more I tasted her, the more I wanted from her, and the more I wanted to kiss her again.

Every single night, I thought about that kiss. It was such a pity she rejected me, but hell, I wanted to kiss those lips of an angel again. I hadn't seen Katharyn since our amazing encounter in the hospital reception area, but I had such an erotically graphic dream about her last night I found my pants soaked this morning, from what I assumed was an orgasm from seeing the naughty images of Katharyn and I together last night in my dreams.

I couldn't wait to see my darling Katharyn again today at tapings. I heard the Divas were going to have a Halloween costume contest, so I wondered what Katharyn was going to dress as.

_She doesn't need a costume_, I thought to myself, _she's already beautiful enough to be herself. _

I drooled upon thinking about the many possible sexy costumes Katharyn could wear for the contest. She could be a French maid, like during her first year in the WWE. Damn, that skirt was so short I could see her teeny little panties peeking out from behind. Or maybe she could dress up as a feline, because she's one hell of a sex kitten. Or maybe she could wear one of those sexy nurse costumes and tend to my injuries later after the show. Or maybe she could be a schoolgirl and I could teach her a thing or two in the bedroom. Or she could be a hot secretary and I'd get plenty of her 'services'. Or even better – she could be a mysterious Arabian dancer and give me a lap dance afterwards for a warm-up before my match. Anything is possible when you've got the hottest Diva in the universe competing in a Divas Halloween costume contest.

But all my ideas of Katharyn's possible Halloween costume did not beat the one that she actually wore later that night, when I was at catering and saw her walking past towards guerilla position.

The beautiful Katharyn, more gorgeous and even sexier than I had ever seen her, wore a white and gold halter top that exposed her midsection, a matching high slit skirt that showed off those mile long legs, arm pieces that had the same draping material as her skirt, a gold chain belt around her hips, and gold gladiator sandals on her feet. Her long golden brown hair was done in soft curls with an intricate gold headband shaped like a circle of golden leaves, and her slightly smoky eye makeup was lustful and emphasized her twinkling blue-green eyes.

My jaw dropped in awe, my eyes widened upon the sight of my love, fixed on her sexy, swaying hips as she walked. She truly was a goddess sent down from the heavens. I nearly dropped my coffee in surprise. I never realized it was possible for Katharyn to look more beautiful than she already was naturally, but now I felt as though I died and went up to heaven, when I saw my darling Katharyn wearing the sexiest costume I had ever seen in my life.

I definitely need to kiss her again, I can't hold back any longer. She was just so irresistible; it tortured me by just looking at her and not getting a chance to even touch her.

I reminded myself to watch the costume contest _and_ catch up with Katharyn later, once she wows the audience like how she wowed me with her sexy little assets. I returned back to my locker room just in time for the start of the Divas segment being filmed at the same time. Apparently, this year, they decided to have Edge host the contest through his in-ring segment show, _The Cutting Edge_. What a catchy name. Not.

I watched the other Divas appear one by one from the stage, and in my opinion, I thought none of the other Divas could compete with the sexy Greek goddess in the form of Katona, whom I supposed was due to appear last, since all the other Divas but her were already standing in the ring.

And indeed Katharyn, as her onscreen character Katona, was the last Diva to make her entrance. When the gorgeous Katona appeared on the stage, I noticed something rather different about the audience's reaction; when the other Divas were making their way down to the ring, their reaction was either lukewarm or completely dead, but when the voice that screams, "Gimme a hell yeah", from the speakers blasts through the arena, the crowd suddenly goes wild and up on their feet, screaming loudly and applauding for the Women's Champion of our brand. I couldn't blame the audience for being crazy about Katona – not only was she the hottest woman to ever step foot into the company, but she had the sweet personality and the extra spark that increased all of her perfect traits to charm everyone watching her. She captured the hearts of the fans, and she definitely captured mine as well.

Out of all the Divas in this company, Katona was the only one whom I actually cared about. I only watched Divas matches and segments that involved her. The only reason why I bothered to watch Divas match was because of Katona. She didn't put the audience to sleep; she kept them awake with her high flying and innovative maneuvers in the ring. Her beauty was definitely a huge factor in drawing in an audience, too. She had everything else the others didn't have. She was my favorite, and the only Diva I paid attention to whenever I watched from backstage.

My eyes were glued to the monitor screen as I watched Katona hi-fiving the screaming and cheering fans on the way to the ring. That gorgeous smile on her face radiated her rosy complexion underneath the spotlights of the arena. I could hear every single adult male fan in the arena whistling at her, and I myself couldn't help but whistle at her hot little outfit as well. Even Edge, whom I only just noticed standing in the middle of the ring, was watching her as well, licking his lips as he lowered the ropes for Katona to climb in between. That lucky bastard; He gets to look her up close in person, and especially since she was wearing the sexiest outfit I had ever seen in my life.

The Divas all showed off their costumes, and mostly received lukewarm responses from the audience. The only one who got a pretty descent reaction was none other than my ex-fiancée, Tiffany, who was dressed as Alice in Wonderland. As much as I didn't like her, I couldn't help but agree with Edge, who thought she looked cute in her costume. Come to think of it, Tiffany was actually very pretty, until she opened her mouth, that is.

Before Edge could announce my darling Katona, however, two Divas whom I identified as the members of Laycool and were even dressed as twin devils, interrupted him and began hogging the spotlight, taking about themselves and acting like five year olds. I rolled my eyes sarcastically as they did their little 'BFF' thing, and was pleased to see that the audience was completely silent.

I was relieved when Edge finally threatened to spear them when they wouldn't shut up, and kicked them out of the ring. Now it was time for my gorgeous goddess to shine.

When Edge introduced the lovely Katona, every single person in the audience was on their feet once again, cheering extremely loudly for the beautiful Diva. She waved to the crowd and in return, the entire male audience wolf-whistled and catcalled back at her. "Mmhmm, doesn't she look sexy?" said Edge flirtatiously. This caused the crowd's reaction to amplify nearly a hundred times louder.

"It appears as though we have an obvious winner…" began Edge, but the crowd began chanting Katona's name. The British babe blushed so beautifully my heart instantly melted. When Edge announced her as the winner of the costume contest, she signaled to the crowd despite her shyness, and even the other Divas in the ring were clapping for her. This was the Katona everybody loved, regardless of age or gender.

This was the Katona I fell in love with many months ago, when I saw her on television from backstage with that beautiful smile on her face.

I saw Edge walk up to Katona and kiss her hand, making me feel a sudden twinge of jealousy jumping in my jaw. I should be the one out there instead, surrounded by Divas in costumes, and especially in the presence of the sexiest woman alive.

Katona's spotlight was suddenly interrupted by her former onscreen boyfriend music. Jack Swagger came out to send off Edge and the other Divas to the back while he had her all to himself in the ring. Unfortunately, I couldn't watch the rest of that segment because a techie had come by and informed me that I was going to be up immediately after commercial break for my match against Ted DiBiase. Tonight, my onscreen character was going to defeat him in the first round of the tournament that would determine the #1 Contender to John Morrison's World Heavyweight Championship.

Good, that meant I had a chance to be the next World Heavyweight Champion, and possibly get the spotlight on me once again, like I had when I was the Intercontinental Champion last year and earlier this year.

I quickly changed into my ring attire and boots, tied up my hair in its signature ponytail, and then headed towards guerilla position.

Much to my delight, there was my gorgeous angel Katharyn, still dressed in her sexy Halloween costume, chatting with her friend Pinky Hart, who, indeed, was very pink today in what appeared to be a pink Mad Hatter costume. I approached them slowly and at the same time, I could hear them talking. They were so busy engaged in conversation they didn't hear me approaching them.

"Aren't they just adorable?" said my love, "I wish I could wear those during my entrance, except I'm the quote 'High Flying Angel', and I don't think a teeny little top hat suits a high-flying Diva like me."

"You could wear one of those headbands that have wings at the side," I heard Pinky Hart suggest, "like that Greek god Hermes."

Both Divas burst out laughing, but it was Katharyn's laugh that sent me into a trance. Luckily, I snapped out of it and walked up close behind Katharyn, my eyes fixed on her sexy little backside while taking a whiff of her subtle aroma of roses.

"Hello there, love," I greeted her as usual, not helping but smile at her because she was so adorable. For some odd reason, both girls stopped laughing and Pinky Hart glanced up with a cold expression on her face, one unlike the one I saw her with earlier when she was chatting with Katharyn.

"Oh, it's you again," said Pinky Hart sarcastically, looking at me like I was something disgusting underneath her shoe. What? I didn't do anything wrong.

Katharyn turned around and I met her sparkling, blue-green eyes, which suddenly turned to that jade green color once again. I sure wonder how she's able to do that. My eyes immediately darted down to her delicious pink, glossy lips, and then to her killer, toned yet hourglass body. I had to restrain myself from drooling once again as I took in her Greek goddess costume. I loved the way the costume showed off every single best part of her flawlessly. From the way her breasts were bursting out of that tiny midriff top to that skirt that had long slits on both sides that went all the way up to her hips. I whistled flirtatiously after taking another good look at the British beauty.

"Jack Swagger was right when he told you that you looked so hot," I purred, taking Katharyn's small hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and kissing the back of it, also nuzzling my nose against it, "I want you so badly right now, love." Oh yeah, she was definitely heading back to my bedroom with me later tonight. I couldn't wait to get hard.

"Hey, back off, Scotty. Leave her alone," snapped Pinky Hart, not letting Katharyn speak and snatching her hand away from my grasp. I glared at her angrily for interrupting my moment with my darling.

"It's none of your business, Pinky," I sneered, glaring at her sternly. I wanted to slap that stupid blonde, but before I could contact her cheek, Katharyn stepped in between us with her arms outstretched. My heart jumped for joy when she laid her hand on my chest. The soft touch of her tender skin made me shiver slightly.

"Nattie, don't," pleaded Katharyn to her friend.

"That's right, _Nattie_, don't get in the way of my love and I," I laughed. Katharyn's hand snapped towards me and she looked rather insulted. For what reason, though? I wasn't insulting her at all.

"Really, Drew?" said Katharyn, sounding angry. Oh yes, love, really. You are my love and meant to be mine. "How many times do I have to keep reminding you that I am not your girl?" I grabbed her wrist before she could retreat her hand from my bare chest.

"You will be, love, once I finish off your boyfriend," I shot back at her. Oh fuck. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"So it was _you_ who attacked John after Bragging Rights," gasped Pinky Hart. Now why don't you shut up or else you will get it, Pinky?

"Nattie, please," Katharyn begged for her friend to not get involved. That's right, love. Tell your friend that it's none of her business. This business only involves my soon-to-be wife and I.

I slipped my hand underneath Katharyn's chin and brought it up close to my face. I stared into her green eyes and got lost in them. "I want you, love. I want you so badly right now. Anyone who gets in my way will be punished severely, just like what I did to your boyfriend after Bragging Rights," I whispered to her softly, "then we can be alone together and make love in my hotel room, and eventually…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard the entire story on your future wedding plans, Drew McIntyre," interrupted Katharyn. Oh how I loved it whenever she said my name. "Can't you just leave me alone once you realize that I don't want to be part of your life?"

I understand that you're with Hennigan, my sweetheart, but you don't have to be so stubborn like you are right now.

Katharyn tried pushing me away, and even her nosy friend decided to get involved again and pull her away from my arms. Angrily, I shoved Pinky Hart aside.

"Okay, that was rude!" exclaimed Pinky. Shut up, you deserved it. "Girlie, I suggest you kick him where it hurts and run for your life. Don't even try fighting him."

"I heard that, Pinky," I snapped. I think my balls have had enough punishment, thank you very much. That was rude of Pinky Hart for interrupting my love and I.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice came from afar.

It turned out to be Ted DiBiase, my opponent for tonight. He had just arrived in his ring attire, holding the Million Dollar Championship on his shoulder. Great. Another American loser to interrupt me once again. What was with everyone getting in my business today?

Knowing DiBiase, he was like all the other Superstars and would tell Teddy Long that I was doing something wrong to Katharyn, so I had no choice but to let go of my darling Katharyn. "We were fine until you showed up, DiBiase," I snapped at him furiously, annoyed at the fact that he was getting nosy like Pinky Hart.

"You and Katharyn?" scoffed DiBiase, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Now I wanted to punch him in the face. "Yeah right. Anyone would be stupid enough to fall for an asshole like you."

What did you just call me?

"She wants me, DiBiase, and for getting in my way, you're going to feel my wrath out there in that very ring once we face each other to advance to the semi-finals of the tournament," I said angrily. He's going to deserve my _Future Shock DDT_ later.

"Hey, I know we're supposed to be facing each other next, but you're not even supposed to legitimately hurt me out there, you know," argued DiBiase, "this is a proper match, not a stupid bar fight. Everything's supposed to go in order, and if you decide to be an idiot and break the rules, you're going to get hell from not just Teddy Long, but from Big Man Vince as well." As much as I wanted to screw the rules and break his nose, I knew an intentional botch could result in a cut from my paycheck.

Before I could answer back, however, a techie came up to me and said, "You're up next, McIntyre."

I had no choice but to leave, as the intro of my entrance music began to play, but before I pushed past the curtains leading to the stage, I whispered in Katharyn's ear, "I'm coming for you and your boyfriend, love."

Why did everyone have to ruin things for me? Why did everyone in this damned company want to make my life a living hell? Why did everyone here want to make me miserable, stop me from achieving my dreams and goals? Why was everyone here getting up in my business?

Clearly, these were my dreams, and my dreams were only my business. My dreams of ridding the world of Hennigan and claiming Katharyn as mine were my business, and only my business. It's extremely rude for others who are not involved to get involved in my business.

I will do everything in my power to make sure I get what I want, even if it means having to deal with all these arrogant, nosy, stuck-up North American freaks. My British beauty is nothing like them. She and I are meant to be together; destiny has fated us to be together. Every minute of my life I craved for Katharyn, every night in my sleep I dreamed about Katharyn, and every single moment of my life I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I went I saw her beautiful face. Whenever I saw beautiful women in the streets I pictured her. I hadn't visited any clubs lately because I didn't want any other woman to provide me their 'services'. The only woman I've wanted to service me is Katharyn. She was worth more than all the beautiful exotic women in this world. She is everything I want and need.

I needed her so badly. Every time I saw her I needed her more. She was a magnet pulling me towards her. I could not move on to another woman despite her rejecting me several times. I could not dislike her for actually physically hurting me that night in the hospital. I could not stay away from her whenever I saw her.

Something inside of me was telling me never to stop. I felt this insane craving for Katharyn. I was addicted to everything about her. I couldn't think about anything else but Katharyn. The explicit fantasies I dreamed about her every day and every night became more and more erogenous. She was becoming sexier and sexier in my eyes. I was thirsting for the taste I tasted when I kissed those soft, pouty lips of hers yesterday morning. It drove me crazy.

I was crazy for Katharyn Lincoln.


	21. Chapter 21

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 21: You Can't Always Get What You Want**

* * *

***Author's Note: Only a few chapters left of this story…Sorry for the delayed update again because I was also busy writing 'Just Friends? Not for Long' and brainstorming ideas for my next story at the same time…***

* * *

November 15th, 2010: San Antonio, Texas

"Playa, we gotta talk," was the first thing Teddy said to me as soon as I took a seat in front of him. Teddy had invited me down to the hotel lobby again for an important meeting, and when I saw the look on his face, I knew something was up. Something had made him pissed, and I didn't like what was going to happen to me next. When Teddy Long's in a bad mood, he unleashes all holy hell onto you, and unfortunately for me, I was usually the one to be lashed out at, since he and I were not exactly on good terms.

I had hoped Teddy would eventually give me the promotion that I deserved – a push for the world title and a storyline in which my character would feud with Morrison and flirt with his irresistibly sexy girlfriend, also known outside of wrestling as the woman of my dreams, Katharyn Lincoln.

But no, when I received the call from Teddy to meet him down in the lobby immediately, I knew something was up. He did not sound like he was in a good mood at all, and I couldn't say the same about his facial expression right now.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about, sir?" I asked curiously.

"I understand that you don't get along too well with the other Superstars here, Drew," began Teddy.

Before I could explain my reason why I was not in good terms with several of the Smackdown Superstars here, he continued, "However, I think you are starting to get on my nerves this time."

"What have I done, sir? And whatever it is that the others have claimed that I did, it was nothing wrong," I protested.

"I think you should know for yourself, playa," snapped Teddy.

"Teddy, quit the mind games and tell me what the other Superstars have accused me of doing," I demanded.

"Yesterday evening, Matt Hardy came over to my office to speak to me about an issue that's been going on since May of this year," said Teddy, "he believes this issue involves a fellow Superstar's girlfriend, who happens to be our current reigning Women's Champion."

"You mean the lovely Katharyn?" I asked, managing to control myself from saying 'my darling', or Teddy would get suspicious.

"Yes, I mean our _lovely_ Women's Champion," said Teddy, "Mr. Hardy claims that you have been harassing this young lady for some time despite her efforts on asking you to leave her alone. Is this true, playa?" Teddy narrowed his eyes at me threateningly. I had to admit I was rather startled. I had never seen Teddy look at me like that before.

"I have not been harassing her, Teddy," I disagreed, "I just want to talk to her."

"Doesn't sound like you _just_ want to talk to her, playa," said Teddy, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Teddy, you know whatever insult Hardy throws at me is not true," I argued on my side of terms, "he only claims I harass Katharyn because he just wants to get me fired. As you can tell, we are not exactly the best of friends…"

"He ain't the only one who's talked to me about the same issue, McIntyre," interrupted Teddy. If he weren't my boss I would've punched him in the face for so rudely interrupting me. "I've had several others approach me about this too, playa. Jason Reso, Nattie Neidhart, Truth, and Adam Copeland, just to name a few. And all these people happen to be good friends of Miss Lincoln and her boyfriend, John Hennigan. They've all said the same thing to me."

"How would they know, Teddy?" I demanded, "just because they're good friends of Katharyn and her boyfriend (I nearly said 'asshole of a boyfriend'), doesn't mean what they say is true."

"I suggest you shut your mouth for one second and listen to me, Drew McIntyre," snapped Teddy, "All these people claim that you have constantly approached Miss Lincoln in a suggestive manner, which she has turned down several times before. However despite her rejections towards you, you continue to hassle her in any way possible, I even managed to catch on a story about you sexually harassing her at the hospital where Mr. Hennigan was hospitalized after the attack on him at Bragging Rights."

_That's not true. They're all telling you lies, Teddy. Don't listen to them, all they want to do is make my life miserable_, I thought angrily.

"Teddy, I was _not _sexually harassing her," I argued, "I was trying to make her feel better after her boyfriend was mysteriously attacked at Bragging Rights."

"Really? Is pushing her up against a wall and forcing her to make out with you sound like 'trying to make her feel better'?" remarked Teddy. I was speechless. How could he have known? None of those other loser Superstars were there at the hospital. My darling Katharyn and I were the only ones in the reception area at the time. There's no way he would have known unless Katharyn had approached him about it…

"Playa, I ain't hearing good things about you, and I'm not liking it," said Teddy, "however, I haven't heard from either Miss Lincoln or Mr. Hennigan, so I can't punish you just yet."

_Yes, my darling hasn't spoken to Teddy yet. In fact, why would she complain about me? I've done nothing wrong to her._ I thought.

"Unfortunately, what your fellow colleagues have spoken to me about has made me feel far from satisfied with you, McIntyre," said Teddy, "so for now, I would like you to keep your distance from Miss Lincoln. I don't want you anywhere near her for the time being, playa, because obviously we can't afford to lose a rising Superstar like you. But if I catch you feeling her up, you'll be suspended on the spot, got it?"

I was glad that I didn't exactly get into trouble, however it bothered me that not only had Hennigan's friends gone running to Teddy Long to complain about me, but now I had to keep my distance from Katharyn or risk getting suspended and taken off of television. I couldn't stay away from my beautiful angel. I couldn't live a day without seeing my darling Katharyn. I couldn't even stop thinking about her.

How could Teddy Long do this to me? He claims that he's not punishing me yet, but already he had made me suffer by ordering me to stay away from Katharyn for reasons that are completely untrue. I would never have the heart to bother such a delicate creature. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way from anyone. Why would Teddy dare suspect me of mistreating Katharyn, when I truly love this beautiful angel with all my heart?

_Teddy won't believe me because he's just like the rest of them,_ I thought, _he's just like the rest of the fucked-up, asshole Superstars who shun me and make my life miserable for their own benefits. I'm not going to listen to that old man. Just because he's forced me to keep away from the love of my life, doesn't mean I'm going to give up on her. _

I remembered how beautifully tempting Katharyn looked that day at Smackdown tapings, when the Divas were to participate in a costume contest for a Halloween special. She looked exactly like how I pictured her in my dreams, a golden goddess waiting for me to join her in the heavens, waiting for me to join her in her palace, waiting for me to join her in the luxurious bedroom where we would make love to each other.

But Katharyn was even more stunning in person, and that was why I ached to see her every single day, so I could take in the heavenly sight of her beauty and get lost in the ever-changing colors of her amazing eyes.

That was why I hated Teddy Long for banning me from being near the goddess of my dreams.

I thought about going to out to look for Katharyn, but I remembered Teddy was still in the hotel, and reminded myself of the consequences I could face if I got caught near her. I forced myself to stay in the hotel room, but I was horny after picturing her in that sexy goddess costume she wore that day for the Halloween costume contest, and eventually I drifted off into another fantasy…

_This day could not get any worse. Now Teddy Long has banned me from ever seeing my darling Katharyn again. I collapsed onto the bed, huffing in frustration, furious and angry at the world falling apart around me. Everything was not going my way today. In fact, nothing had been going my way ever since that damned asshole John Hennigan stole the angel of my dreams away from me and turned my dreams into nightmares. _

_Silently cursing Hennigan underneath my breath, I put away my keys and was about to jump into the shower to clear my mind of things when I heard a knock on my hotel room door. I ignored it, thinking it was probably one of the other Superstars pulling a prank on me, or it could be someone coming by to bring me bad news that I didn't want to hear._

_The knocks on the door repeated again, but this time, the person on the other side of the door spoke. _

"_Drew? Are you there? It's me."_

_Instantly, my mind awoke. I recognized that sweet, lovely British accent anywhere. Now I changed my mind about not answering the door. However, a question remained on my mind: why had she decided to come here, when she already had my number one nemesis as her boyfriend?_

_Indeed, it was my beautiful angel sent down from the heavens standing outside my door when I opened up to answer. Her lustrous golden brown princess locks of hair cascading down to her chest. Her eyes, those intensely deep, sexy eyes, of a soft sky blue. Her body, that killer body so perfect and full in all the right places, hugged the hot little outfit she was wearing – a black leather jacket over a figure hugging, blue, low cut tank top with 3-inch denim jeans, complimentary with what looked like (much to my delight) thigh high fishnet stockings and black high heels – I licked my lips as my eyes wandered over her hourglass figure. _

"_Hello love," I said to her, "what brings you here to my front door?"_

"_I thought I'd like to check up on you, handsome," she replied. I allowed her in and followed after, my eyes fixed on that delicious backside of hers. When I closed the door and turned around, I found her sitting on the edge of my bed casually, fixing the strap of her sandal. I smirked when I saw her full, round breasts sticking out from when she was bending forward. _

_However, the sudden realization that she was with Hennigan brought a wave of disappointment through my mind, and I turned away from her, not wanting to be reminded of my loss. _

"_Are you alright, Drew?" she asked. I heard her get up from the bed and soon after, two slender arms snaking around my waist. My heart leapt at her close presence. _

"_What are you doing here, love?" I asked her softly, "shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"_

"_I wanted to see if you were alright, Drew," she replied innocently, tracing a finger down my back. I shivered slightly upon her touch. _

"_Is there anything I can to do to make you feel better?" Now, her voice had changed. No longer did she sound innocent and naïve like before. Her voice practically purred. I was immediately turned on at the hinting seduction in her accent. _

_I turned around and gasped silently. Her eyes had now changed to that seductive jade green, the same color I always saw whenever our eyes met. Now I was getting horny. Gently, I removed her hands around my waist and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards my body. She pressed her hands against my chest. _

"_Actually, love, there is something you can do for me," I replied, bending down to capture her lips in a kiss, but she pulled back and gently pushed me away slightly. My hopes sank. She was tormenting me. Now she was going to leave me wanting more. _

"_I'm sorry handsome, I actually had something else in mind," she insisted, gesturing towards the chair by the desk on the other side of the room. _

"_You mean…?" I asked, wondering if she wanted me to fuck her on the desk._

_She chuckled sexily, causing a wave of electricity to jolt through my veins. "Oh no, sweetie, I wasn't talking about the desk. Go fetch that chair and make yourself comfortable. I'll take care of everything else."_

_I had a feeling this was going to be great. This was going to be a great day after all. _

_I complied with her orders, unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt and sat down on the chair placed in the middle of the room, silently cheering inside like a schoolboy who had been treated with an ice cream. I shivered again when I felt my temptress feeling me up and down from behind, her hands so softly caressing my neck. I closed my eyes when she placed a kiss on my cheek and then glided her lips over my ear._

"_I couldn't stop thinking about you all night," she whispered tantalizingly, kissing my cheek once more. _

"_Really?" I stuttered. I swore my voice croaked just then. She stepped in front of me and arched forward, taking off her jacket and tossing it aside. She casually settled into my lap, clutching my face in her small hands. _

"_Yeah, baby, really," she purred again, kissing both of my cheeks. I slid my hand up her thigh to try and feel her ass, but she stopped me. _

"_Not just yet, sweetie," she motioned for me to stop, "just sit there and enjoy the show." And she instantly slipped off her tank top, revealing a black bra with rhinestones on each cup, the bra pushing up her breasts so sexily I had to restrain myself from touching them. It was not going to be easy keeping my hands to myself. _

_Before I could say a word, she turned around in my lap, still sitting, so that I was facing the hooks holding her bra together. She pulled her hair to the front and turned around, whispering, "Do you mind undoing this for me?"_

_Her jade green eyes twinkled at me, a seductive cat-like smile forming from her kissable lips as my trembling hands reached for the clasps of her bra. At the same time I freed the hooks, I brushed the tips of my fingers against her smooth, delicate skin. She slid off the bra, one strap at a time, so slowly it tortured my agitated length underneath my boxers. Her back was still facing me, and she got up from my lap before I could grab her to feel her breasts. _

_She stood just a few feet away, not turning around just yet, and bent down in such a tantalizing way I nearly choked on my breath. She ran her hands up her right thigh, glancing back at me with that same smirk she flashed me earlier. She shook her hips while still bent over, moving her ass in such perfect circular motions. She turned around and much to my disappointment, her hands crossed her chest, clutching her shoulders, concealing the twin globes of perfection I had hoped to get a taste of. _

_I swear I could feel my cock twitch in appreciation as she began to sway her hips in such a painfully arousing way. As much as I wanted to grab her, toss her onto the bed and have it my way with her, I was enjoying the show she was putting on for me. I was enjoying the torture. The sexual torture. _

_She settled back into my lap and moved her arms slightly till only her hands cupped her breasts. Thank God her hands were small as her breasts were large; I couldn't wait to see the pink, pebbled points of her nipples. _

"_Let go, baby," I purred, trying to convince her to take her hands off of her chest. _

"_Only if you close your eyes and let me kiss you, darling," she remarked. Oh yes, baby, do it now. I fluttered my eyes shut as she leaned in, my brain spinning high from the rosy scent emitting from her skin…_

(I will not spend another three pages finishing up this fantasy since I don't want it to make up half of this chapter…oh wait, it already has…)

I blinked back to reality and let out a breath, surprised to discover that I was literally sweating like a pig and my groin was aching in a strange way. My shirt was unbuttoned and so were my pants and my belt buckle. I had felt exactly the same sensation I was feeling right now, except there was no beautiful, angelic seductress on my lap.

My dream; it all felt so real. It felt as though it actually came true.

It felt as though it actually happened without me knowing it at all.

It hadn't been interrupted like it had been several times before.

Could this be a sign of things to come? Could this be a sign telling me that it was going to come true? Could this be a sign telling me that it was going to happen?

Could my darling Katharyn be secretly harboring feelings towards me even though she's with Hennigan?

I see the way she looks at me. I see the way her eyes change color to that seductive jade green whenever our eyes meet. She is more and more beautiful with each day I see her, and she is more and more lovely with each day we meet.

Ever since I kissed my darling Katharyn in that hospital reception, several things had been going my way. She looked so gorgeous, especially the way her rosy red lips looked even more tempting than before. She was a frequent visitor to my dreams, and those dreams I longed to dream forever. In those nights she appeared in my dreams, I slept like a baby and I never wanted to wake up. My dreams about her were becoming more and more erotic. And the next day when I saw her, graphic images of her flashed before my eyes.

I needed to see her. My dream had finally gone uninterrupted, and now all I needed to do was to see my angel of my dreams.

But how will I see Katharyn without getting caught by Teddy Long?

* * *

November 20th, 2010: Miami, Florida

Tomorrow was _Survivor Series_ and so I decided to take a break after an intense workout in the gym this morning in preparation for tomorrow's pay-per-view. I was infuriated once again upon the fact that I wasn't going to be competing for a title at all, not even the Intercontinental or the tag team titles. Why can't Teddy Long just give me the push that I deserve, just like the one that I got when I first won the Intercontinental Championship last year? Why did the creative team decide to suddenly de-push me and force me to job to weak mid-carders? My sinister Scotsman character deserves to hold a title, not Captain Charisma, not the Harts, and especially not the self-proclaimed 'Friday Night Delight', John Morrison. I should be the one fighting Morrison tomorrow night, not the All-American Birdbrain with the horrible speech impediment.

It was a perfect day to visit the beach, hopefully to find some female company there to kill some time. The beaches in Miami were great at this time of the year, not too cold, nor was it too hot. I couldn't wait to finally take a break from all the troubles and stress that clouded my mind for the past two months, which in my opinion felt more like two years.

I just pulled up at the beach car park when I noticed something that caught my eye from afar. A familiar, curvy, hourglass figure walking towards a drinks bar nearby, wearing nothing but a very sexy gold and white one-piece swimsuit that was cut off at one side and showed off her toned midriff. Her golden brown hair was in natural beach waves, clipped up into a ponytail. Despite wearing no makeup at all, my gorgeous Katharyn didn't need to doll up with cosmetics to look stunning as she always did. Her eyes today were a neutral blue green, but they stood out from her sweet oval face and lovely rosy complexion.

One thing that interested me the most about her, however, was the fact that her pain-in-the-ass dickhead of a boyfriend, John Hennigan, was nowhere to be seen, and her other friends were quite far away from where she was heading towards.

_This is perfect, _I thought gleefully, _the perfect timing to go see my darling Katharyn. Her boyfriend's not here, and neither is Teddy Long, plus her other friends don't know I'm here and they're far away. Now is my opportunity to approach her one more time and captivate her with my suave Scotsman charm. Screw Teddy Long, I'm going to pay a visit to my sweetheart._

I began walking towards her, my eyes fixed on that backside of hers sticking out in a sexy little way, fighting to not reach out and grab it from behind. I crept up behind her silently and placed my hand on her shoulder, loving the way her skin was so smooth and un-aged.

"Hello love," I greeted her softly, whispering in her ear, "what a coincidence for us to see each other again."

She tensed up. Why was she always tensing up whenever I was around? Hoping to make her feel slightly better, I moved my hand down her back and caressed it gently, at the same time, stepping next to her and looking down at her with all the love and passion I had for her. Katharyn glanced up and I was instantly turned on when her eyes were no longer blue green, but rather the brightest and the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen in my life. I smiled, taking in her intoxicating beauty, my eyes traveling down that killer body, licking my lips when my eyes fixed on her plump, ample breasts pressing against the confines of her swimsuit.

"You're not supposed to be here," she muttered, glaring at me darkly. Looks like someone's told her about Teddy Long wanting me to stay away from her. I'm going to kill that person as soon as I find out who told her.

"Who says, love?" I replied softly, nuzzling into her neck, getting lost in the exhilarating rosy scent of her skin. Katharyn flinched, shifting her neck away from my face.

"I think you should know by now that Teddy Long doesn't want you anywhere near me," she remarked, refusing to look at me as she took her drink from the bartender.

"Teddy's not here, love," I replied.

"How does that make things different now?" she asked, keeping her tone civil. The way she sound so mellifluous in that seductive British accent of hers only made me want her more. I couldn't help but slowly glide my hand down to her lower back.

"The difference is, love, Teddy Long's not here, and neither is your boyfriend," I answered, "which means I have you all to myself. Finally."

Katharyn looked at me curiously and shook her head. "Look Drew, what do you want from me?" she asked.

_I want you to be my eternal lover and my angel whom I hold in my sleep every single night, love. There are so many things I want you to do to me; I could spend forever listing out every single thing I love you for. _

"What is it that makes you keep coming back to me, even though I have to constantly remind you that I am not interested? What is it that you want from me? What makes you keep coming back to the same girl, even though you normally only approach a girl that you're interested in once and leave her alone once she turns you down?"

_There are so many reasons why I love you, Katharyn, and one of those reasons is that you're so irresistible. I can't stay away from you, love. I think about you every single night in my dreams. I dream of making love to you in my arms, taking your hand in marriage, and eventually claiming you as my wife and the mother of our children. You possess everything that no other woman in this world has. You have everything that I fancy in the woman of my dreams. You are my angel sent down from the heavens. You have no idea how much I want you, love, but I will soon show you how much I love you, as soon as you leave John Hennigan and come running into my arms. _

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize what I started to say, and before I realized it, Katharyn had suddenly replied something rather surprising to me.

"So you never cared about Tiff at all, even during the duration of your engagement." Okay, now since when was my former fiancée involved in this conversation?

"Before you, she lasted the longest," I replied, "yes, she was fun and playful and cheery, but a month into our engagement, I got bored of her, and I wanted to find some new game."

_And eventually, love, I found you, and ever since I saw you on that television monitor on the day of the annual draft, my life had been completely changed. _

"No wonder Tiff was so miserable when she was with you," snapped Katharyn furiously, "you use women like Kleenex. You use them once, and you throw them away." Now I was puzzled. Why had Katharyn suddenly become upset when I had just confessed to her the first time I fell in love with her?

"Drew, how do you expect me to choose you over John because of how you treat women?"

Now where did _that _statement come from? I was extremely confused at where this conversation was going.

"Unlike all the other men, John doesn't just want me for my looks. He cares about me. He treats me like a queen."

_Love, please listen to me, I don't want you just for you looks. I want you because you are the sexiest, the most adorable, and the most perfect woman I have ever met in my life. I love you for who you are, not just how you look, although I will admit that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. _

"You know what, Drew?" said Katharyn angrily, her jade green eyes blazing, "I am sick and tired of you bugging me about the same thing over and over again, asking me to be your girlfriend, when all you've done is sexually harass me, snap at my friends, _assault my boyfriend_ and caused him to end up in hospital, and do horrible things to others which end up only benefiting your own needs."

_What the other Superstars are brainwashing you with are all lies, Katharyn my love. Where have you gotten all this false ideas from? What happened to us? What happened to the bond between us? The bond that we share together? Have you forgotten all about it since Hennigan claimed you as his and took your virginity away from you? Tell me, love, tell me now. _

"I'm serious, Drew, if you don't leave me, John, and all my other friends alone, not only will I take legal action against you, but Vince McMahon will send you home to Scotland and never let you come back to the WWE ever again," threatened Katharyn, "unfortunately for you, Drew McIntyre, this is reality. You can't always get what you want."


	22. Chapter 22

**Broken Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 22: In the End**

* * *

***Author's Note: I do apologize for the horribly failed attempt to write a Scottish accent in the second part of this chapter…anyways this is just a filler…basically just Drew talking to his friend about his problems and eventually you'll see the insanity in him slowly taking over his mind.***

* * *

November 22nd, 2010: On My Nerves

The words Katharyn said to me two days ago at the beach were scarred in my mind. Every time I thought of Katharyn, her voice would suddenly boom in my head, and that voice would repeat the words she said to me that day before Survivor Series.

"_I am sick and tired of you bugging me about the same thing over and over again, asking me to be your girlfriend, when all you've done is sexually harass me, snap at my friends, assault my boyfriend and caused him to end up in hospital, and do horrible things to others which end up only benefiting your own needs."_

I disagree with everything she had said to me that day. I had not sexually harassed her at all. All I was doing was showing her how much I care about her and pouring out all my feelings for her. I would never do horrible things to others 'that end up only benefiting my own needs'. The reason why she thinks so is because all the other Superstars hate me for no reason whatsoever and make me look like a fool in front of her.

"_If you don't leave me, John, and all my other friends alone, not only will I take legal action against you, but Vince McMahon will send you home to Scotland and never let you come back to the WWE ever again."_

Love, what have I done to make you say those hurtful things to me? What has John Hennigan done to you to make you so cynical and cold-hearted? I know you seem to detest me just like all the other American losers in this company do, but I still love you like I always have and I know you feel the same way about me deep down inside your heart of gold. I know you, Katharyn, and I know you are nothing like how Hennigan has changed you. You are the most amazing woman who ever existed and anyone who dares to manipulate you into something else deserves to burn and suffer in hell.

"_You can't always get what you want."_

I have never gotten what I want, ever since that damned son of a bitch Hennigan stole you away from me, my love. Things had not been going my way at all ever since he marked you in bed. You should be telling that to Hennigan, not me, my darling Katharyn. He's the one having everything served to him on a silver platter, whilst I work hard for everything yet I earn nothing out of it. He's the one who's become Teddy Long's new pet, the one chosen to be the face of our brand.

He's the one who took everything from me that deserves to be mine.

He can take the world title. He can have the several upcoming feuds with the top Superstars of this company. He can have the bonus in his paycheck and all the interviews and magazine features he wants.

But there's only one thing he can't have, and that is Katharyn Lincoln, the sexiest woman to ever walk this Earth, the angel that brings me sweet dreams ever night, the goddess sent down from the heavens.

I growled furiously under my breath as I headed back to my seat from the plane lavatory; the sight of Hennigan wrapping an arm around my darling's shoulders and nuzzling his face into her neck as she giggled blissfully infuriated me. I couldn't stand the sight of Hennigan pouring out endless amounts of affection to my love, my British beauty, my beloved Katharyn.

"She's hot, isn't she?" said Nick Nemeth, also known as Dolph Ziggler onscreen, who was sitting next to me. As much as I disliked all the other Superstars on this brand, I had to admit that Nick and I sometimes talked since he didn't really get along with some of the others either.

"You mean Katharyn?" I asked, glancing over at Katharyn, who had fallen asleep and now looked so peaceful and beautiful, like a sleeping angel.

"Duh, who else would I be referring to, McIntyre?" said Nemeth, "I've seen the way you look at her and hell you've got the hots for her. Too bad John Hennigan beat you to her first. Hey, I definitely wouldn't mind trading places with him."

_Neither would I, Nemeth, _I thought, _then I could hold my beautiful darling in my arms as she slept in my bed. _

"She's gorgeous," I agreed, "the most beautiful woman in the world."

"More like the hottest woman to ever step into the WWE," corrected Nemeth, "damn, not even Kelly Kelly or Tiffany can compete with that hot little number Hennigan managed to snatch away from underneath our noses."

What do you mean 'our noses', Nemeth? I agree with you; Katharyn's sexier than hell, but only I can have her, not you, not Hennigan, not anybody else in the world. I didn't like the fact that my ex-fiancée was randomly being brought up into conversations I heard or was involved with.

I also found the fact that Nemeth had taken an interest in Tiffany rather stupid. Sure, she's very pretty, but eventually he'll pay the price once she opens her mouth and yaps away about the most pointless subjects ever invented.

"Man, I need to get laid," drawled Nemeth. Okay, now he was starting to bug me. "I definitely wouldn't mind some fuck with that hot, sexy, piece of…"

"You dare call her a piece of ass and I'll make sure you'll wish you were never born, Nemeth," I threatened angrily.

"Woah, chill out, McIntyre," said Nemeth, acting as though he did nothing wrong, "I was just saying I wouldn't mind spending just one night with the hottest Women's Champion in the history of professional sports. I bet she's good in bed just as she's incredibly sexy."

Katharyn's probably excellent in bed, since Hennigan obviously decided not to leave her the morning after sleeping with her.

Now Nick Nemeth was starting to get on my nerves with the words he was using to describe Katharyn. I agreed with everything he said, but I didn't like hearing him say those things about Katharyn. Sure, she's exceedingly attractive for a very young lady, but she's better off with me rather than in Nemeth's grimy hands. If I were in Hennigan's place and I heard Nemeth telling me things about my girl like that, I'd slap a restraining order on his ugly little face.

I ignored Nemeth for the rest of the flight and continued to try and get things off of my mind, hopefully cheering myself up by conjuring up another carnal illusion of either being tempted by or making love to the goddess of my dreams. Unfortunately that wasn't working too well since those same scornful words coming out of Katharyn's mouth that day at the beach continued to reiterate in my mind.

I wasn't going to suffer any longer.

I was going to solve this problem and end this nightmare, once and for all.

And I will do anything to put an end to this misery that keeps showering down on me, this misery that I don't deserve, this misery that keeps torturing me, but not in a good way.

The misery, which should be served to John Hennigan on that silver platter, instead of a title shot, a main event status, and the most beautiful female creature to ever walk this planet by his side.

* * *

December 22nd, 2010: Ayr, Scotland

I was finally relieved to be back in my hometown of Scotland; I had not felt so relaxed in my own home turf in the UK instead of the United States. WWE hadn't come to Scotland since early this year, and that I remember, was one of the very few instances when I actually felt embraced and loved. Whenever the WWE had shows in either Glasgow or Edinburgh, I would be the crowd favorite of the night, besides the lovely Katona, that is. The British beauty is loved everywhere she goes; one would have gone deaf should he attend a house show in the UK, especially in England, where the roof of the arena would literally explode when her entrance music starts blasting through the speakers before the beautiful Diva herself can make her appearance from the stage.

I met up with one of my childhood friends, Angus, at the café he owned, one that I always visited whenever I had the chance to return home and see my family. Unfortunately, I only just found out that my parents decided to go off somewhere without telling me until just two hours ago, when I received a text from Mum, saying that she and Dad decided to go visit my cousins in Germany.

"Drew, how're doing, man? I 'aven't seen yea in a while since yea moved to America," greeted Angus cheerily, grinning toothily. Angus's café was closed, but when I informed him that I'd be stopping by to visit, he let me in specially.

"Fine," I grunted, "other than a couple of personal issues here and there, I'm glad to be back home."

"Personal issues, eh?" asked Angus, "what about yer fiancée? That hot blonde lass ye asked to marry?"

"I broke off the engagement, Angus," I scoffed, "and yes, Tiffany is a hot blonde until she opens her mouth and starts yapping about bullshit."

"Ah, I hate it when that happens, mate," said Angus, "when yer girl's a pretty little thing and then she starts talkin'. But I have to admit, man, she's not too bad looking; is she available by any chance for me?"

"Too bad, Angus, she's already moved on," I replied.

"Awww, that's a pity," sighed Angus, "but what about yea, Drew? Are ye feelin' gloom because yer future wifey left yea?"

"Are you crazy, Angus? I'm glad she left me," I corrected.

"Well if yer pleased with leavin' her because she was a loudmouth, then good for ye for breakin' the commitment," said Angus.

"I didn't break it off, Angus. SHE threw her fucking engagement ring at me, the ring that I spent thousands of dollars on for her when I was stupid and out of my mind," I insisted.

"Sounds like a hot bitch to me," commented Angus.

"I told you, she's hot until she starts talking shit," I said, "you can have her anyway. I don't' want a stupid American blonde like her."

"Now that ye've moved on, lad, any girls ye fancy lately?" asked Angus.

_Of course, Angus, what do you think_, I thought, Katharyn's beautiful face instantly appearing in my mind.

"Any other hot American girls in the WWE, mate?" asked Angus.

"American?" I spat, "of course not, Angus. They're all dumb blonde bitches who'll ask how high when you tell them to jump."

"Never mind, Drew," said Angus, "I watched Friday Night Smackdown the other day and that pink and black Hart girl is cute."

_He means Pinky Hart,_ I thought disgustedly, _that Bret Hart wannabe is far from cute when she calls me Scotty._

"Well, she would've been a cutie if she ain't too chubby," added Angus, "I like me girls with meat rather than blubber."

"Speakin' of WWE girls, Drew, there was another lovely lass that caught me eye when I watch'd Smackdown th'other day," continued Angus.

"What's she like, Angus?" I asked.

"'Bout 5'6'', golden brown hair like a princess, amazin' green eyes, or were they blue?" said Angus, "but lad, ye should've seen 'er body, damn! Great ass, definitely the best rack of girls I'd ever seen in me life, curves in all the right places. I think she's called Katona."

"That's her, Angus," I replied, "that's the girl I've been chasing after since April this year. And by the way, Katona is her ring name. Her real name is Katharyn Lincoln."

"Sexy name for a sexy girl; Galloway, ye've got great taste," said Angus, "yer lucky yer even workin' in the same place as 'er. What's she like, mate? I'm all ears."

"Angus, she is perhaps the most perfect human creature to ever walk this planet," I answered, "she's not just the hottest woman alive, she's sweet and naïve, but definitely sexy in a cute little way, plus she's got this irresistible accent that turns me on so badly."

"Sounds like a stunner, lad," said Angus, nodding his head in agreement, "have ye talked to 'er at all?"

"I have, but no luck unfortunately," I said disappointingly.

"Man, if ye like this lass so much, then why 'aven't ye gotten 'er yet?" asked Angus.

I wanted to smash the mug of beer in my hands when the image of Hennigan kissing my love appeared in my head.

"Because she's already got a boyfriend," I replied, trying to control my anger.

"Who's the lucky bloke, eh?" asked Angus curiously, "I bet it's that Morrison guy whom she's always taggin' along with."

"Of course it's that bastard Morrison," I sneered, "or should I say, _Hennigan_. That's his real life last name." Even _mentioning_ Hennigan's name brought a disgusting taste on the back of my tongue. I resented that name and cursed it whenever I got the chance to.

"Ah, I can tell there's some bad blood between the two of ye," said Angus, nodding, "I assume ye hate him?"

"What do you think, Angus?" I snapped, "that asshole has done nothing but bring misery to my life."

"What did 'e do, man?"

"He took my push and title shot, but that's not as important as the main reason why I hate him," I replied.

"I assume it's the British beauty he took from ye?" guessed Angus.

"Of course," I replied, "he took my darling away from me just as I was about to have her all to myself."

"'Ow much do ye like the lass, Galloway?"

"I love Katharyn more than anything in the world, Angus," I replied, "I can't stop thinking about her. I dream about her every day and every night in my sleep, and you have no idea how much I want her, man."

"That's what they all say, Drew," sighed Angus, "don't get yerself crazy about just one lass."

"She's not just _any _lass, Angus," I insisted, "she's completely perfect it's not even a joke. The girl is unforgettable. You have no idea what the mere thought of her does to me. I seriously can't stop thinking about her."

"Shame she's already taken," said Angus, "ye sound like yer madly in love with this lovely English lass. But I doubt there's much ye can do about it, now that she's taken by the Morrison bloke."

"I know she wants me just as much as I want her, Angus," I said, "every time I see her, she gets more and more beautiful. Every time our eyes meet, they turn to this lovely jade green color."

"Her eyes _change color_?" asked Angus, stunned, "'ow is that even possible?"

"I honestly have no idea how she does that," I admitted, "but they are absolutely amazing. You should see this crystal blue color that appears when…" I suddenly realized what I was saying and drifted off on my words. That amazing crystal blue color appeared in her eyes whenever she was with Hennigan.

"When what?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon man, I think yer gettin' a little wacked," said Angus, "yer startin' to creep me out with all this talk about Miss Katharyn."

"I'm being serious, Angus, I'm in love with her," I insisted.

"Really?" questioned Angus, "then how the hell did the lass end up in Morrison's arms instead of yers?"

"I don't know," I replied, "every time I try to approach her, she turns me down."

"Then why haven't ye moved on yet?"

"I can't, Angus. I can't move on from Katharyn."

"Why can't ye move on, mate? Sounds like bull to me."

"Can you please fucking listen to me?" I said furiously, "I can't get Katharyn out of my mind. That girl is like a drug – when I see her or talk to her, I want more of her. I crave for her in every single minute of my life. Every time I close my eyes I see her gorgeous face. If I see a pretty girl, she suddenly appears as Katharyn. Whenever we meet I feel myself floating up to the heavens. I'm crazy about this girl, Angus, you hear me? I don't want anything else but her. I don't want anything else but Katharyn Lincoln!"

"Calm down, Galloway…"

"She was going to be mine until everything fucked up and Hennigan stole her away from me! She was going to be mine, she was so close to being mine, when her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with some slut and left her heartbroken, and all of a sudden she disappears and the next thing I realize, she hooked up with that damned son of a bitch John Hennigan! And after that, he takes her to his bedroom and not only fucks her, but he also takes her virginity away from her, something that I was supposed to do! And ever since then, nothing had been going my way. Everything was falling apart before my eyes! Everything was going so well until Hennigan had to suddenly crawl out of his rock and snatch the woman of my dreams away from me, just like that!"

"I was supposed to be the one to be her shoulder to cry on! I was supposed to be her lover! I was supposed to be the one to heal her pains and heartbreak from her cheating ex-boyfriend! I was supposed to be the one to hold her in my arms as we make love to each other! I was supposed to be the one she first sees when she wakes up in the morning! And now that fucking bastard John Hennigan took all that away from me! He stole my dreams from me and turned them into nightmares! He enjoys tormenting me as I watch him hold the angel that should be mine in his arms, laying all his love on her!"

"Drew? Mate, I think yer getting' a little crazy–"

"He doesn't deserve her! John Hennigan doesn't deserve her! I do! I'm the one who's loved her for so long, I'm the one who's shown care and offered a shoulder for her to cry on when she suspected her boyfriend of cheating on her, I'm the one who deserves her! I'm the only one who deserves to be her boyfriend, not John Hennigan, not anybody else! Only I can have her!"

"Oy, calm yerself down there, Galloway!" exclaimed Angus, "at first I thought ye were in love with this girlie, but seems to me like yer gettin' obsessed with her. Slow down, there, 'kay?"

"I can't hold back any longer, Angus," I answered angrily, "in fact, I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of holding back and watching my world fall apart before me. I'm sick of torturing myself by watching the love of my life being embraced by the man whom I despise the most. I'm not going to hold back anymore, Angus. I have to do something about this. I can't give up on Katharyn. I love her and I'm not going to give up until she becomes mine."

"Then what are ye goin' to do 'bout yer problem, Galloway?" asked Angus, "from what I've been hearin' from ye, I'd like to see ye try and get yer dream girl."

"I'm not going to _try_ and get Katharyn, Angus," I corrected, "_I will have her in the end_."


	23. Chapter 23

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 23: Last Chance, the Only Chance Left**

* * *

***Author's Note: I believe after this chapter there will be either one or two more chapters left, and then this story will be done. I didn't realize how far I'd come in Fanfiction and I'm thankful for everyone who's read and/or reviewed my stories. Just for an update for my plans after this story, I will begin brainstorming and writing a new Randy Orton love story, as it has received the most votes in my poll. Also, 'Just Friends? Not for Long' will be back from its hiatus; I've already finished Chapter 51 a while ago and as soon as 'Broken Dreams' is complete, I will post that chapter up for all you anxious readers to check out. I won't reveal any details about the Orton story yet; you'll just have to find out when I start writing the new story…***

**(P.S. I know some of the vocabulary used in this chapter is kinda…advanced. It's because I decided to study for my English vocab quiz by writing this story…XD)**

* * *

December 23rd, 2010: Stamford, Connecticut 

I returned back to the United States early from home to carry out the excellent plan that had come to my mind the previous night. This excellent plan was give me back the chance to be near my darling Katharyn again, the chance to communicate with her once again. Teddy Long may have banned me from being close to Katharyn, but that was hardly any of my concern. My recalcitrance was going to win me back the woman of my dreams. As soon as I thought of this brilliant plot, I immediately booked the first flight back to Connecticut.

I didn't care if even my childhood friend Angus thought I was crazy; I was crazy for Katharyn. I reveled in her exquisitely lovely features, her ingenuous yet sweet charm, and her endless amounts of oozing sex appeal. She was genuine perfection with multifarious traits – from her stunning good looks to her impressive in-ring talent – she was absolutely flawless.

I consecrated this superb plan just for my beautiful angel Katharyn, because I love her more than anything else in the world. I want her more than anything else in the world. My world is incomplete without the goddess of my dreams. This plan was going to change my life forever, this plan would make my life complete, because it would bring Katharyn and I together. We are compatible with each other. She is the beautiful British princess, while I am the suave, noble Scotsman. We are the perfect match for each other. We are destined for each other. We are meant to be together as eternal lovers.

But we were not meant to be what we are now.

While Katharyn went running off with the man whom I deeply detested, I am here, single and lonely with no significant other in my life, ever since that damned woman Tiffany left me and threw her fucking engagement ring at me, the ring that I wasted thousands of dollars on. And ever since I failed to capture the heart of the most beautiful woman in the world, everything had not been going my way. Not one person on this damned planet cared to show any condolence towards me; not even a sign of sympathy towards me, because they're just too fucked up to even care how miserable I am, going through this torture that has lasted for what feels like years.

Teddy Long was a decrepit, grumpy old man, and his obsolete orders only stultified my deep, passionate love for my beautiful Katharyn. Him telling me to keep away from her only intensified my growing want for the lovely beauty. This plan was my reprisal towards that old has been for separating me from the love of my life. This was going to be revenge for all the pain that had been inflicted upon me from these wretched American assholes.

The animosity between Hennigan and I was going to be settled in the ring, when I settle some terms with the creative team at WWE Headquarters, which was where I was headed for next. The massive glass building that bore the WWE logo on the roof stood tall amongst the other stout businesses in the area. A flag with the same logo hung up high next to the American flag, making WWE Headquarters the tallest and the largest building in the street.

"Drew McIntyre!" greeted the receptionist cheerily, when I arrived at WWE Headquarters, "what brings you here at Christmastime?"

"I'd like a word with the creative team director," I replied, "I requested an appointment with him last night over the phone."

"Is this to request a storyline for your character?" asked the receptionist. I nodded. "Of course, Mr. McIntyre! Welcome back to Stamford and WWE Headquarters! You're just time; the creative director just arrived not too long ago and is expecting you anytime soon. His office is third floor, fifth room to the right when you exit the elevator."

I thanked the receptionist and followed her directions; eventually they led me to a door that read on a blazoned gold plaque 'Michael Hayes – Smackdown Creative Writer' on the outside.

"Who is it?" called Hayes from inside from his office. When I answered, he let me in, as I myself had arranged to meet with him for an appointment regarding creative ideas for our brand. I gave no detail or hint on whatever I had planned in my mind for my character in the near time future; I wanted this to be a surprise. I wanted Michael Hayes to be wowed by the most brilliant creative plan for The Chosen One.

"Good morning, Mr. Galloway, I was expecting you," greeted Hayes in a friendly yet civil tone.

"I prefer not to be referred to by that surname, Mr. Hayes," I replied honestly.

"Oh, sorry then, McIntyre," he corrected, gesturing me to take a seat in front of his desk. He offered to fetch me a coffee and I thanked him, waiting patiently while he briefly left his office to ask his secretary to make our drinks. As I waited for Hayes to return, I glanced around at his office. Several files and folders were spilling out of his filing cabinet – perhaps it was time to get a new one – and several sheets of papers were scattered across the table on the other side of the room. I also noticed an iPad next to his desk, which played episodes of RAW, Smackdown, and pay-per-views randomly while charging at the same time. I smiled to myself when I saw my beautiful Katona's title match against Michelle McCool at Night of Champions playing on the screen.

_Oh how beautiful my darling Katharyn looks on that screen,_ I thought dreamily, watching Katona pull off a capture suplex onto her opponent, _but she's a billion times more gorgeous in real life. _

"So McIntyre," said Hayes, when he returned back shortly after, settling down on his armchair by his desk, "I believe you have something you would like to suggest to your character."

"Of course, Mr. Hayes," I replied, "I have thought about this thoroughly and I thought you'd might like to hear about it before considering it."

"I'm all ears, McIntyre," said Hayes eagerly, leaning forward.

I paused the video of Katona celebrating her victory on the turnbuckle, turned the iPad towards Hayes, and pointed to her. "Do you know this lovely Diva, Hayes?"

"Of course I do, McIntyre," answered Hayes, "she is a very beautiful young lady. Katona has been an excellent addition to the Smackdown roster; our Diva matches have been very well-received by critics ever since she arrived in the WWE."

_She's also been an excellent addition to my love life, _I added silently in my head.

"Yes, Mr. Hayes, she is absolutely gorgeous," I agreed, grinning when I turned the iPad screen back towards me and glanced down at Katona's perfectly rounded breasts hugging her two-layered, midriff-bearing bikini top of her ring attire, "she has definitely made an impact on Smackdown."

"This girl has brought viewers back to paying attention to Divas matches," said Hayes, "we haven't had too much reaction towards the Divas ever since Lita and Trish Stratus left four years ago, but Katona's brought women's wrestling back on the map. Now how does this lovely young lady relate to your proposal, McIntyre? I understand you are one of her many admirers, but please explain what she has to do with what you wish to discuss."

"The reason why I brought up the lovely Katona, Hayes, is because she has something to do with my proposed storyline idea for my onscreen character," I replied.

"You see, Mr. Hayes, ever since I lost the Intercontinental Championship to Kofi Kingston early this year, my character has been going downhill," I continued, "and the reason why I proposed a storyline with the lovely Diva is because you and I both know the Sinister Scotsman is much needed in the spotlight. Drew McIntyre is a man of talent who does need to be used more often and more wisely."

"Go on," said Hayes patiently, nodding slowly.

"I suggest you place my character into a storyline with the beautiful Katona and her boyfriend, the World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison," I began. I prayed to myself that Hayes hadn't seen the nerve jumping in my jaw when I mentioned Morrison's name. "Could you possibly have Katona develop feelings for me, I mean my character, and this not only causes friction in her relationship with Morrison, but it also fuels the rivalry between Morrison and McIntyre over the world title. This feud will go on till Wrestlemania, and at the biggest, grandest stage of them all, Katona will turn on her boyfriend, I will defeat Morrison to win the World Heavyweight Championship, and then Katona and I will get married in a special wedding on Smackdown. This way, not only will Drew McIntyre finally be in the world title picture, but he'll also have the sexiest Diva alive by his side, and he will become the most dominant Superstar on Friday Nights."

I gazed up at Hayes hopefully, apprehensively drumming my fingers on the tabletop, anxiously waiting for his response to my proposed plan, my heart pumping at a cheetah's pace. When Hayes approves of my idea, the plan will be in place, and finally, I will be able to regain my chances of making Katharyn mine again. And this time, I will make her my wife. Oh, this plan was going to be so brilliant; that dumbass Hennigan will think this is all storyline, when secretly; Katharyn and I will be having the greatest and the most passionate sex of her life in my bedroom and in my arms that embrace her as I penetrate her every single night…

The room was silent for a moment or two.

_Please, Mr. Hayes, please, please help me make this perennial dream of mine finally come true in a matter of minutes…_

Then Hayes finally opened his mouth and spoke up.

"Well Drew, I have to say that your idea is— "

"Marvelous?"

"—absurd."

WHAT?

"What?" I exclaimed, utterly flabbergasted, "this is—this is—you've—you've got to be mistaken, sir!" I was completely appalled when Hayes greeted my outstanding idea for my character's storyline with total apathy.

"Settle down, McIntyre," said Hayes calmly. What was there to be calm when my excellently put-together plan had been rejected?

"What's wrong with my proposal, Mr. Hayes?" I asked frantically, "is there something wrong with it? Is there something about it you don't like? What is it that makes you say it's 'absurd'? Tell me!"

"Calm down, McIntyre, and sit down!" commanded Hayes, "I don't think there's anything wrong with the plan at all—"

"Then what is it?" I interrupted, "what's preventing you from putting this storyline into place?"

"Drew, there are several reasons why I will not accept the proposed storyline," said Hayes, "and before I explain those reasons, I would like you to be quiet and listen to me, or else I shall kick you out of my office."

"First of all, McIntyre, we already have several storylines on deck for the Women's Champion—by the time your storyline is next, Katona probably would be back on RAW doing other storylines that the RAW creative writer may plan for her," said Hayes.

_My darling isn't going to RAW without me, then._ _The day we get separated will be the day I become president of the United States. _

"Secondly, I think we've had enough in-ring wedding ceremonies already," said Hayes, "the way your storyline reaches the wedding part sounds too similar to the Matt-Lita-Kane storyline from almost seven years ago. Besides, I don't think we can arrange for Hunter to interrupt the ceremony, anyway."

"It's not funny, Mr. Hayes," I snapped, obviously not in the mood for jokes.

"And lastly, McIntyre," continued Hayes, "Teddy Long has spoken to me about the real life situation going on between you and Miss Lincoln, and so he won't allow me to write any love angles involving your character and Miss Lincoln's character, especially not a love triangle between Morrison, Katona, and McIntyre."

"Mr. Hayes, okay so there may be a love triangle between the three of us in real life, but it wouldn't hurt to bring it to the TV screen," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Drew, but we don't want another incident where work business suddenly gets clashed with our employees' personal lives," said Hayes.

"Hayes, this is important," I tried persuading him. I stood up from my chair and literally got down on my knees, "I love Katharyn with everything I have, even if she is with John Hennigan. Making this storyline happen will make the bond between Katharyn and I much close than it is right now. I assure you, Mr. Hayes, the positive aspects completely outweigh the negative effects of this storyline. Please, Mr. Hayes, please, you have to make it happen!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" boomed a voice from the doorway.

My heart stopped upon hearing that executive female voice.

Stephanie McMahon.

"Hayes, what the hell is the damned racket going on in here?" a rumbling, male voice followed Stephanie's.

Now that voice I instantly recognized. The familiar voice whose words summoned everything in this company to flow successfully as it had been ever since its founding and establishment. My heart dropped into my stomach and I was momentarily speechless.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Shit, I was dead. Vince and Stephanie are here, and God do I look like an idiot kneeling before Michael Hayes in his office.

"Drew Galloway, what the hell are you doing?" demanded Vince, his eyes bulging at me, looking at me like I was some circus freak.

"Mr. McMahon!" I exclaimed, quickly standing up and facing him, flustered, "er, how are your holidays going so far?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much, Mr. Galloway, now care to explain to me why I just found you kneeling before my Smackdown creative writer like you're worshipping him or something?" asked Vince curiously.

I was completely lost for words. How was I going to explain to Mr. McMahon of the storyline I proposed to Michael Hayes, who ended up blatantly rejecting it because of the most ludicrous reasons?

"Mr. McMahon, Mr. McIntyre arranged an appointment with me today to discuss creative ideas he has for his character," explained Hayes, "he proposed one which I decided to turn down, and for some odd reason, he decided to make a fuss about it."

I wanted to protest Hayes' words and claim he was wrong, but I couldn't argue whenever Vince McMahon was around.

"Is that true, McIntyre?" asked Stephanie, her hands on her hips.

_God, I can't stand that woman, _I thought to myself, _she tries to be her father by acting like him, but all she's doing is making herself look like a foolish idiot._

"McIntyre?" boomed Vince's aggressive tone of voice, interrupting the thoughts in my head, "is what Hayes claimed true?"

I couldn't say no to Vince McMahon, as much as I completely disagreed with Hayes.

"Yes, sir," I replied regretfully.

"Now what is this storyline that you rejected, Hayes, which upset Mr. Galloway?" Vince asked Michael Hayes.

Before Hayes could speak, however, Vince turned to me and growled, "Or maybe I should ask McIntyre here to explain his proposed storyline to me."

"Sir, my idea for my character was to have him feud with John Morrison over the World Heavyweight Championship," I explained, "and at the same time, his lovely girlfriend, Katona, secretly develops feelings for me. This feud would last on till past Wrestlemania, and at the grandest stage of all, I suggested having Katona betray Morrison and make him lose the title to my character, and then Katona and I would get married in an in-ring wedding ceremony in front of a live audience."

Stephanie's jaw dropped in shock and Vince looked scandalized.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Stephanie, "why would you propose a storyline like that, McIntyre?"

"Yes, Galloway, what gave you the idea of getting married to Katona and becoming her husband onscreen?" demanded Vince, "to be honest, McIntyre, I thought this plan was alright until you mentioned the wedding ceremony at the end."

"Sir, please, you have to listen to me why I added in the wedding at the end," I implored.

"I have a confession to make, Mr. McMahon," I confessed, "I am in love with Katharyn Lincoln outside of the ring."

"I thought she was with John Hennigan?" said Stephanie, looking confused.

"That's the part you don't understand," I stated, "I'm in love with Katharyn, but she's dating Hennigan at the same time, and so it's difficult for me to profess my love for her. I hoped this storyline would bring us closer together."

"McIntyre, we can't risk embroiling our Superstars into such storylines," objected Stephanie, "ever since what happened almost seven years ago, we've enforced a strict policy where off-screen love affairs are not to be written into storylines without all the involved Superstars' and Divas' consent. Therefore, we will not accept your proposal because neither John Hennigan nor Katharyn are here to confer with us, and also this storyline could potentially damage their real life relationship."

"But the Swagger-Katona-Morrison angle was similar to the real life situation between Cody Rhodes, Katharyn, and Hennigan—" I began.

"We did not base that storyline on the real life situation between Rhodes, Katharyn, and John Hennigan, McIntyre," said Hayes, who had finally broken his silence, "I heard that issue was private amongst the three Superstars and their closest friends, therefore none of us even knew of its existence until you just brought it up."

"But I don't want to hear whatever happened between Cody Rhodes, Katharyn Lincoln, and John Hennigan, Galloway," said Vince, "you heard Stephanie; we will NOT have your real life situation with Katharyn translated into an onscreen angle. Do you understand me?"

"But sir!" I begged, "This is my only chance! This is my last chance! You can't do this to me, sir! This is the only chance I have left…"

"The only chance of what, Mr. Galloway?" demanded Vince, his eyes bulging at me.

"My only chance of making Katharyn fully mine!"

"Excuse me?" cried Stephanie, rather appalled, "Drew McIntyre, I think you need to calm down about this whole thing about you and Katharyn."

"No, Stephanie, I don't!" I protested, "it's been eight months since I fell for Katharyn, and despite the countless efforts I've made in attempting to get her attention, I always come up short in the end! It's that asshole John Hennigan who gets everything he wants!"

"I do not wish to hear any foul language in this office, especially in my office!" said Hayes.

"Vince, you have to do this for me! Just this one storyline, and I'll never ask for anything ever again!" I begged Vince, grabbing him by the collar, "I have craved for Katharyn for so long, and this storyline will finally make my life complete! You can't let John Hennigan have whatever he wants; he doesn't deserve it! All he's done is make my life miserable! Please, Vince, please…"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Vince, shoving me off of him, "Drew Galloway, YOU'RE SUSPENDED!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, "For what?"

"For verbally abusing a fellow employee, for harassing the three of us, and for your absurd, childish misbehavior!" declared Vince.

"Vince, you can't do this to me!" I protested, "all I want is for this storyline to be in place and then everything will go smoothly as it always has!"

"Shut up and listen to me, McIntyre!" boomed Vince, "you will be suspended from all work-related events and all WWE programming. You will not receive pay. You will not be allowed to show up backstage at tapings, pay-per-views, and public appearances. You will not be invited to any planned special events. McIntyre, all this will take place starting from as soon as you leave this office."

"How long will this last, Vince? You can't leave me without pay! Smackdown needs Drew McIntyre! The WWE needs Drew McIntyre! I can't be suspended forever!" I cried.

"You will be suspended until further notice, McIntyre," answered Vince bluntly, "and stop talking so highly of yourself; it completely irritates me. Now get the hell out of this office and don't show your face until I say you are allowed to!"


	24. Chapter 24

****Broken Dreams****

* * *

**Chapter 24: Final Reckoning**

* * *

***Author's Note: Now I believe this is the last chapter of Broken Dreams. It ends in a way that other stories don't usually end in, so don't be all like 'WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?' and other puzzled expressions similar to that. The first half of the chapter will be written in Drew's point of view, and the second half of this chapter will be written in a third person perspective. Why this is the case for this chapter, you will find out when you start reading this chapter…***

**(I apologize if my writing is really horrible for this chapter; I've been so busy with schoolwork and have been very distracted by other stuff, my writing has not been as good as it should be)**

* * *

December 27th, 2010: The Worst Christmas Ever

_"Vince, you have to do this for me! Just this one storyline, and I'll never ask for anything ever again!" I begged Vince, grabbing him by the collar, "I have craved for Katharyn for so long, and this storyline will finally make my life complete! You can't let John Hennigan have whatever he wants; he doesn't deserve it! All he's done is make my life miserable! Please, Vince, please…"_

_"ENOUGH!" bellowed Vince, shoving me off of him, "Drew Galloway, YOU'RE SUSPENDED!"_

_"WHAT?" I screamed, "For what?"_

_"For verbally abusing a fellow employee, for harassing the three of us, and for your absurd, childish misbehavior!" declared Vince._

_"Vince, you can't do this to me!" I protested, "all I want is for this storyline to be in place and then everything will go smoothly as it always has!"_

_"Shut up and listen to me, McIntyre!" boomed Vince, "you will be suspended from all work-related events and all WWE programming. You will not receive pay. You will not be allowed to show up backstage at tapings, pay-per-views, and public appearances. You will not be invited to any planned special events. McIntyre, all this will take place starting from as soon as you leave this office."_

_"How long will this last, Vince? You can't leave me without pay! Smackdown needs Drew McIntyre! The WWE needs Drew McIntyre! I can't be suspended forever!" I cried._

_"You will be suspended until further notice, McIntyre," answered Vince bluntly, "and stop talking so highly of yourself; it completely irritates me. Now get the hell out of this office and don't show your face until I say you are allowed to!"_

This was just about the worst Christmas I'd ever had in my life. Come to think of it, if I had to sum this entire year up in one word, it would be…horrendous.

The year began with myself having to deal with an attractive fiancée who unfortunately had to be a loudmouth chatterbox. She just talked and talked, and talked, and talked, and it seemed as though she wouldn't stop. She criticized me for everything I did; when I won a match, she'd tell me not to be so full of myself, and if I lost a match, she'd tell me to get over it and remember that I can always get back at them the next time. It was pure hell going through this engagement, but I couldn't break it off because of all the money I would've wasted on her. However, at the same time, I was unhappy, and I wanted to find my true love. I wanted to find the woman of my dreams.

And then came the most beautiful, the most gorgeous, the sweetest, the sexiest, and the most adorable woman who ever lived—Katharyn Lincoln.

Ever since I watched that part of the annual draft earlier this year, my life had changed completely by this goddess sent down from the heavens. She was perfect in every single way I could possibly think of. She perfectly matched every single quality and trait of my ideal dream girl—European (particularly British, which was my favorite breed of European beauty), stunningly attractive, and oozing sex appeal. She was so exquisitely lovely she turned heads everywhere she went, including mine. Though she was sexy, she was also sweet, naïve, and innocent; her shyness was in fact a major turn-on.

Every day and every night, I dreamed about Katharyn and I engaging in such naughty fantasies that one would not dare to even try. Every day and every night, I dreamed that we would be together and in love. I fantasized making love to her in every single way possible. I fantasized her entertaining me and making me feel so horny it hurt. I fantasized her and I together, married, expecting a child, having a family, and so many other possible ways for married couples to be together.

Katharyn was my light to the world, just as I'd lost all hope in continuing to live. She saved me from being driven to the point of insanity due to the grueling headaches from my now former fiancée. She made me feel alive once again.

And ever since her arrival into my life, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't get enough of the British beauty so lovely it drove me crazy. I was crazy for the most beautiful woman in the world. Every single time I saw her, my love for her augmented greatly. My growing want and desire for her increased rapidly.

Her priceless pearly whites made her perfect, porcelain doll complexion glow. Her adorable laugh sent a wave of life throughout the world, and at the same time, her rosy cheeks would blush so beautifully it made my heart melt instantly. Whenever I looked into her stunning Swarovski crystal eyes that constantly changed color, it sent a shiver down my spine, intensifying the pounding heartbeat in my chest. Katharyn's magnificent beauty was so intense, it also made her appear so erotic and sensual in my eyes. She was so angelic, when I first saw her, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven, where I met her, the guardian angel of my life. From her golden brown goddess locks of hair to her sexy, toned body, to her shapely mile long legs, she was quintessential perfection.

After seeing her for the very first time, I nurtured a new addiction, and that addiction was making love to my darling Katharyn and eventually claiming her as mine. Despite my love Katharyn so sweet and innocent, her presence inflicted very naughty thoughts into my head, and hell I could imagine her as erotic as I liked for as long as I wanted.

However, for some odd reason, every single time I fantasized about her, it would get interrupted somehow, whether it was by someone else or my brain suddenly deciding to shut off and leave me wanting more. It was like the devil was inside of me, toying with my desire and tempting me with those dreams that would later end up being interrupted somehow. Those dreams left me wanting Katharyn more and more with each time it cut off suddenly.

I thought it was going to be easy getting to Katharyn, however, there was one major factor that stood in my way of my quest to making Katharyn my one and only.

That huge, pain-in-the-ass obstacle happened to be none other than my nemesis and archrival, John Hennigan.

No doubt Katharyn was the sexiest woman alive, and I knew she had plenty of admirers around her, but little did I realize that one of those admirers would dare get in my way of her. One of those admirers, perhaps the most frustrating one because he always got in my way of my darling, was John Hennigan.

I deeply despised Hennigan because he was an arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical dickhead who thinks he can have his way with the ladies. He thinks he's a rockstar just because he looks like one, but he should not be considered great like the illustrious Jim Morrison. He was constantly given pushes, feuds, and title shots because of his (self-professed) popularity, athleticism, charisma, and creativity. He thinks he can get everything he wants because he's been in the company longer than I have.

I always disliked him because of these cocky traits he so arrogantly boasts, but since attempting to charm my beautiful Katharyn at that hotel restaurant back in Pennsylvania, the animosity between us has boosted vastly. Whenever he sweet-talked her till she flushed an adorable pink, I seethed under my breath. Whenever he kissed her hand to flirt with her, my blood bubbled past its boiling point. Whenever he looked at her with love in his eyes, I restrained to leap out of my chair and strangle all the life out of his stupid ass self.

All those efforts into charming my darling Katharyn only made my task more and more challenging. When I realized Katharyn wasn't exactly turning down his playful suggestions, I knew this goal was going to take a lot of hard work, blood, sweat, and tears.

However, the quest along the way was very, very tedious. Countless times my darling has turned down my affections for her; I honestly didn't know why, but I suspected her stubbornness had to do with Hennigan manipulating her into rejecting my advances. That man was hindering my efforts into claiming my angel as mine. He, along with the rest of the American losers who call themselves Superstars, would often chase me away from Katharyn, preventing me from carrying out the plan as easily as I hoped I would.

It wasn't until around early August, when a new string of hope had been delivered to me out of the blue. It wasn't till we arrived in San Francisco, when I realized my chances of making Katharyn mine were still strong. It wasn't till Katharyn's then-boyfriend, young Cody Rhodes's arrival, when I realized I still had a chance—I still had a chance of love with my sweet, sexy Katharyn.

I was initially disappointed that Katharyn's boyfriend was none other than Dusty's little boy, but I realized the positives greatly outweighed the negatives sides to this. And one of those major good sides was John Hennigan backing away from Katharyn and leaving her alone so she could be with her boyfriend, because then Hennigan was out of the picture, and this gave me a much easier advantage, since Rhodes was only a little boy and was not capable of keeping a relationship with a goddess.

And true to my word, Rhodes let the most beautiful woman in the world slip out of his grasp, and it was all because of some hideous disfigured Barbie chick whom he decided to fuck right before Katharyn's very eyes. As much as I wanted to murder him for daring to break my darling's heart into pieces, inside I was cheering like a schoolboy. Katharyn had been in an unstable and emotional state at the time, and with Hennigan no longer there for her, the only person she had left to turn to was me. I knew with her boyfriend breaking her heart and Hennigan removing himself from his life, she was going to come running into my arms, and then I would give her all the love, passion, and care I harbored for her throughout the entire time, instead of abandoning her like I supposedly thought Hennigan had.

What I did not expect, however, was for Katharyn to suddenly disappear out of nowhere after breaking up with Rhodes, and the next thing I saw flash before my eyes was John Hennigan, mysteriously back from hiding in the shadows, holding the goddess in my eyes in his embrace, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I could hardly believe what I had witnessed that day at the hotel restaurant that morning when I walked in. I could hardly believe the horrible sight that had unfolded before my very eyes.

It felt as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest. At that moment, I snapped. Hennigan had officially crossed the line at that point. I then wanted nothing more than for him to be dead and burning in hell, for what he had done. I could deal with him being the top Superstar and being more popular and hogging the spotlight from me, but when he snatched my sultry British beauty from underneath my nose, he had gone way too far. While I dreamed of making love to the angel of my fantasies, I also imagined such devious ways of making Hennigan suffer, because he deserved to for everything he did to me, especially for stealing away from me. Hennigan then stole Katharyn's virginity away from her—something that should have been my and only my accomplishment.

But despite Hennigan claiming Katharyn as his, it made me more determined—determined not to give up on the love of my life. I strived to do everything in my power to make my dream girl mine and only mine. From attacking Hennigan after Bragging Rights to persuading Teddy Long to put me in a storyline with Katharyn's onscreen character, Katona, I was determined more than ever to make Katharyn fall in love with me.

And then that night came. That unforgettable night, that night when I realized I was driving to the brink of insanity over the most beautiful woman in the world.

Oh that night, that memorable night. It was a night that I truly cherished in my memories. It was a night that deepened my growing love for my sweet, gorgeous Katharyn. It was the night I kissed her in that hospital reception…

_"You never know, love. I'll make it happen," I purred. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with all the love and passion I had for her._

_God, this felt so amazing. Her lips were so soft and full. She tasted so sweet I instantly got hooked. The more I kissed her, the more I wanted to taste her again and again and again. The more I kissed her, the more I craved for her. I didn't want to stop kissing her, I wanted to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. I could stay this way forever. I felt fireworks go off in my head when I felt her hands on my chest and I felt as though I were floating up to Cloud Nine. This was pure ecstasy. This was so perfect. I could not imagine how even better this was going to be when I start taking off her clothes._

Unfortunately for me, the kiss hadn't led to anything further. In fact, it led to something I had kind of expected from Katharyn…

_However, I snapped back to reality when I realized Katharyn not only wasn't kissing me back, but the reason why her small, tender hands were on my chest was because she was trying to push me away. She was trying to reject me._

_I growled against the kiss and tried to get entrance, but Katharyn still kept her lips shut tight. I pressed against her, and still she wouldn't budge. I was still kissing her and I was loving every single moment of it. I was making the best of it, yet she was trying to reject me._

_She seemed to have stopped moving for a second, and that's when I began to suck on her bottom lip, savoring the best thing my mouth had ever come in contact with. I pressed against her soft yet large and bouncy breasts, my hands moving up her shirt…_

_WHAM._

_All of a sudden, everything in my mind went white. All I could feel myself doing was sinking down on my knees, clutching onto my lower half, and groaning in pain. I hadn't even felt anything, and the next thing I realized, I was crouched down on the floor, and the smell of roses quickly vanished._

_My darling Katharyn. She was gone. Again._

I didn't care if that kiss hadn't turned out the way I had mused it to be in my countless naughty fantasies; all I cared was that I finally kissed her. That kiss changed my life forever. It made me even more addicted to the sexiest female to ever walk the Earth. It got me hooked to the hottest living drug called Katharyn Lincoln. And ever since then, the only thing that wouldn't stay off of my mind (which I honestly didn't mind) was the beautiful image of my sultry temptress.

Unfortunately, Teddy Long seemed to have found out about my love for Katharyn, and with that, he ordered me to stay away from her permanently, therefore decreasing my opportunities of flirting with Katharyn as much as I liked. I knew that old man didn't have enough power to keep me away from the love of my life, but he threatened to suspend me if I was caught near her. I had one last chance left, and that one last chance was to pay a visit to the creative writer of Smackdown.

As my last hope of bringing Katharyn and I closer together like we are destined to, I proposed to Michael Hayes, the head creative director of our brand, a storyline involving my character feuding with Hennigan's character, John Morrison, for the World Heavyweight Championship and at the same time, Katharyn's character, Katona, develops feeling for my McIntyre character. At Wrestlemania, she betrays Morrison and sides with me, helping me cost Morrison the title. And after Wrestlemania, I suggested she and I marry in front of a live Smackdown audience.

Much to my horror, Hayes turned down my proposal with such apathy it infuriated me, and then Stephanie and Vince had to get involved since they happened to be at Headquarters at the very same time. At that moment, I was forced to reveal my true feelings for Katharyn, and with the snap of Vince's fingers, I was suspended. Oh, it was indeed a lucky day for me. Not.

That was it. That was my last chance of ever getting to see Katharyn again. I couldn't believe that even Vince had gotten involved and forced me temporarily away from Katharyn. Now I wanted revenge at the WWE for everything they'd done to me; I so deeply disliked them for getting involved with my personal life.

And to add to my frustration, I was now frustrated with Katharyn.

Too many times she has consistently turned me down, and now I was getting very, very fed up. I'm sick and tired of being rejected by the same woman whom I've pursued for a long time. I'm sick and tired of forcing myself to watch the woman of my dreams being embraced by her lover, also known as my number one nemesis. I'm sick and tired of being nice and going with the flow of life, letting other people get in my way. I'm sick and tired of Teddy Long and all the other Superstars in this company chastising me for something, or rather someone that I'm passionate about.

I'm sick and tired of holding back. I'm not going to let myself suffer any longer. I'm going to do something about my love for Katharyn, regardless of any rules or restrictions Teddy Long or Vince have placed on me. I don't care if I'm suspended and not allowed to be near my darling, I'm going to have her, whether anybody likes it or not.

* * *

December 31st, 2010: Hartford, Connecticut

(From this section on, the story will be told in 3rd person point of view; you'll see why when you start reading it)

Stumbling into the private bathroom at the very end of the hallway, Drew McIntyre collapses onto the dark red and black loveseat positioned in front of the white porcelain sink. As he slowly pulls himself up and stares back at his reflection in the mirror, he sees that he is a complete mess—blue button-down shirt sloppily buttoned and wrinkled, his hair unkempt and falling out of its signature ponytail, and his normally blue eyes bloodshot and weary. Drew glances down at the miniscule black bottle beneath him and takes another big gulp of its contents. Suddenly, he feels his stomach rumbling and darts for the toilet, throwing up what felt like his guts.

Drew is obviously in a very drunk state; he has hardly any idea where he is or what he is doing. He does not remember how he ended up in this hotel bathroom in the first place, nor does he remember why he even came to Hartford. He stumbles back to the mirror and glances up, nearly crying out in shock when he sees the illusion staring back at him through the glass.

A golden brown haired beauty with sparkling crystal blue eyes, her perfect complexion so rosy and healthy, her pink pouty lips full and utterly kissable. She was the most beautiful thing Drew had ever seen in his life. All of a sudden, Drew's memory slowly started to come back to him.

He had come to Hartford because he wanted to see his angel for the last time. He had come here in a last attempt to claim his dream girl as his one and only. He had come here to find her and show her how he really felt for her. He vaguely remembered something about a New Year's party Vince was hosting, which was mentioned to him sometime ago before his suspension. He wasn't entirely sure if he was supposed to be here or not.

Drew glances down at the sink counter and notices a black and white purse lying next to his bottle. Curiously, he opens it and finds a few items—wallet, phone, and camera. He first reaches for the wallet and notices a piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets. He pulls it out and studies the picture, smiling to himself. It was a photograph of the same sultry British beauty he mused about in his dreams. Her vivacious smile brought life to the picture that looked quite professional. Drew admired the shade of her eye color in that picture, a twinkling light green with tints of gold in them. _She's so beautiful_, thought Drew amusedly. He folds the picture in two and tucks it into his jeans pocket.

He turns to the phone and turns on the switch, activating it from sleep mode. All of a sudden, his emotions changed. There was the image of the goddess of his dreams, but there was something different about this picture. Next to her, wrapping his arms around her slender yet muscled and toned body, was his enemy. The man whom he so deeply despised for a very long time. The man who had caused him so much misery and stole everything he cherished away from him. _He deserves to die_, Drew thought again, snarling in fury.

Suddenly, Drew's ears perk up when he hears a familiar voice echoing from the hallway outside.

"Where could my purse be?"

Although his thinking was blurry, Drew instantly recognized that sweet, melodious British accent anywhere. It was heavenly music to his ears.

_Katharyn. My darling Katharyn; my sweet, sexy, beautiful Katharyn_, mused Drew. He could hear the footsteps approaching closer and closer. Not wanting to be spotted immediately, Drew hid behind the wall next to the toilet, anxiously waiting for the door to open. He feels the handcuffs he'd brought specially for this occasion and smiles, waiting for his pretty little thing to arrive. Not long after, he catches the intoxicating flowery scent of his precious Katharyn and grins evilly; his plan was going to be put into action very, very soon…

* * *

**END**

* * *

***Author's post-story note: As you may have noticed, the story ends in a cliffhanger, therefore I suggest if you'd like to know what happens next, check out Chapter 41 of 'Just Friends? Not for Long', unless you are uncomfortable with reading scenes involving violence. The reason why I chose to end this story in a cliffhanger is to create suspense and leave the readers wondering what's going to happen if they choose not to refer to 'Just Friends? Not for Long' for the 'spoiler'.**

**Thank you all for reading 'Broken Dreams', and I especially thank those who've either reviewed or regularly followed this story. I'm quite satisfied with the reception it's gotten from readers and I hope you all continue to follow my other stories. Speaking of other stories, now that this one has come to an end, there will be a new one, a Randy Orton fanfic. It's going to be my first Orton story. I'm aware that there are thousands of stories written about Randy and an OC hooking up and stuff, but this one's going to be a little different from the rest. Want to find out more? Wait till I publish the first chapter of 'Runaway', my newest Orton fanfic.***


End file.
